gemini
by lukomax
Summary: Un des gundamboys a des problemes mais il ne veut pas en parler, meme a la personne qu'il aime. Qui va l'aider? FINIE!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Maxwell-sama de lukomax

e-mail : : GUNDAM WING

Genre : POV, angst, torture de Duo, langage, shonen aï, OOC, yaoi peut être du lemon à la fin

Couples : 1+2/2+1, 4+3+4, 5+S

Rating : R/NC-17

Disclaimer : les personnages de GUNDAM WING ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est dommage

Résumé : un des Gundam boys a un problème, mais il ne veut pas le dire, même quand la personne qu'il aime lui demande. Je suis vraiment naze pour les résumés. D'habitude c'est Ritsuko qui les fait.

_**GEMINI**_

_**Chapitre 1 : **_

**POV Heero**

Ca fait déjà une heure qu'il devrait être sorti de la base. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore ce baka ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend, je m'inquiète pour ce natté ! Non, je crois que là je vais pas bien du tout. Faut dire que la dernière mission a été dure. Il s'est fait arrêter par des ozzies alors qu'il venait de repérer ce pour quoi on était là. Heureusement qu'il avait son émetteur : on l'a vite secouru.

J'essaye une nouvelle fois le microémetteur :

« 01 à 02 où es-tu ? » pas de réponse, je commence vraiment à paniquer.

« Duo t'es où ? Merde réponds. »

Ca va pas je perds mon sang-froid. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je ne me comprends plus. Pourquoi dès qu'il s'agit de Duo je panique ?

C'est normal c'est mon meilleur ami, le seul avec qui je redevient un peu moi-même. J'apprécie les autres mais ils me voient que comme le soldat parfait. Duo est différent.

°°- Bon arrêtes de penser Heero, tu lui laisses une demi-heure après tu va voir ce qui se passe. C'est un pilote après tout, il sait se défendre.

Mais je me demande pourquoi il est si distrait ces derniers temps ? Si J le voyait il demanderait à G qu'il recommence l'entraînement de Duo. °°

Sur cette réflexion je m'assois sous le couvert de buissons.

**POV Duo**

Et merde deux bourdes en deux semaines, ça va barder au débriefing du Soldat Parfait ; si jamais je m'en sors vivant. Mais aux vues des regards noirs de mes « gardes du corps » personnels je crois que c'est pas gagné. Faut dire que je n'ai pas été très coopératif, je crois même qu'y en a certains qui garderont des traces de notre rencontre à vie. Rien que d'y penser je souris façon Shinigami.

« Pourquoi tu souris petit morveux ? » lâche mon voisin de droite, qui fait partie des personnes marquées à vie. En effet, je crois que mon coup de couteau sur son visage ne lui a pas plu.

°°- Bon trêve de plaisanteries ! Duo Maxwell tu es mal barré. °°

Ne surtout jamais sourire après avoir défiguré un mec : ça le rend légèrement violent, je note pour moi-même au moment ou un poing s'abat sur ma joue. J'ai presque l'impression que ma tête s'est décollée de mon corps tellement le coup était puissant.

« Au moins comme ça tu arrêteras peut être de nous prendre pour des imbéciles » siffla mon garde refait à la sauce Picasso (enfin là c'est plus Frankenstein).

Bon, il faut que je pense à un moyen de sortir d'ici, sinon ça va être ma fête.

Je passe le plan du bâtiment dans ma mémoire pour essayer de me situer. D'après l'obscurité et le manque de fenêtres je dois être dans les sous-sols. Mauvais.

Mes gardes se stoppent devant une porte qui ne ressemble pas à une porte de pièce accueillante. Devant cette porte il y a un autre garde.

« On amène le prisonnier qui a été trouvé au deuxième étage dans la salle des tests des nouvelles machines, » dit le garde à ma gauche.

« Je vais prévenir le lieutenant, mais je crois qu'il devra attendre son tour car on interroge l'autre prisonnier. »

Le garde de la porte entre dans la pièce. Quand la porte se referme les gardes se lance dans une grande conversation.

« Ca fait trois jours, il ne parlera pas. »

« Oui, c'est sur mais je crois que c'est juste par sadisme que le lieutenant continue. Mais je crois qu'il a un nouveau jouet donc il va se débarrasser de l'autre. »

Sur cette phrase je sens leurs regards sur moi. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

La porte s'ouvre.

« Finalement il attendra pas, l'autre prisonnier vient de mourir. Le lieutenant Oichi est dire que Zech, qui est pourtant l'âme damnée de Treize ! »

Pourquoi je me tape toujours les bourreaux sadiques à souhait ? En plus j'ai plus mon émetteur, il est tombé pendant mon combat contre les ozzies. Et le rendez-vous n'était que dans une demi-heure quand je me suis fait repérer. Je crois vraiment que ce n'est pas mon jour.

Mes gardiens me poussent pour me faire entrer dans la pièce. Il y a juste une chaise sur laquelle est assis un homme qui donnerait des sueurs froides même aux morts. Grand, carré, le visage marqué de multiples cicatrices et des yeux qui reflètent un esprit dérangé et violent.

Je dégluti avec difficulté et entame une prière pour mon âme.

Je suis debout devant la chaise. On me détache les mains, mais avant que je m'en rende compte ma vue est obstruée par un bandeau noir. J'entends l'homme se lever.

« Qui es-tu ? Et que viens tu faire dans cette base ? »

D'habitude j'aurais blagué, mais là je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Je sens sa main s'abattre sur mon visage.

°° -Et de deux décollage de tête !°°

Je reste debout avec difficulté. Un coup de poing atterri sur mon ventre. Je me plie en deux. Puis un coup sur le dos. Cette fois-ci je suis à genoux. Un autre coup au visage. Si seulement je savais où était l'homme, je pourrai me préparer à recevoir les coups avant qu'ils m'atteignent. Les coups fusent de partout. Je suis allongé en position fœtale pour me protéger un maximum.

Finalement je rends compte que je hurle sous les coups qu'il me donne.

Après une éternité ça s'arrête enfin, je reprend doucement mon souffle. Mon corps me fait mal de partout. Des gouttes perlent le long de mes membres, je sais pas si c'est du sang ou de la sueur.

« Lieutenant, votre déjeuner est prêt. »

Je comprends pourquoi il s'est arrêté. Merci le déjeuner, grâce à toi je récupère un peu avant la suite. J'entends la porte se fermer et d'après le silence total je sens que je suis seul. Je retire le bandeau de mes yeux, mais ça ne sert à rien, la pièce est totalement noire.

Grâce à mes souvenirs du bruit de la porte, je sais que celle-ci se trouve à ma gauche. J'essaye de me relever, mais j'ai une jambe cassée. D'ailleurs je crois aussi que toutes mes côtes sont cassées vu la douleur que je ressent à la poitrine ; finalement j'arrive à la porte en rampant. Je lève le bras à la recherche de la poignée. Je la trouve, je la baisse, mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas.

« Shit ! »

Heero doit déjà être dehors, en train de me maudire. Je me demande bien quelle heure il peut être. Peut-être qu'Heero me laissera pas croupir ici ;

°°-Faut pas rêver Maxwell pour lui c'est la mission avant tout. °°

Il faut que je me débrouille tout seul.

°°-Réfléchi Maxwell !°°

Soudain une idée me traverse l'esprit.

Je me traîne jusqu'à la chaise. Elle est en bois, parfait. Je la casse allègrement en passant mes nerfs sur elle. Puis grâce à deux des quatre pieds je me fais un atèle de fortune pour ma jambe. Je noue les bout de bois avec le bandeau qui était sur mes yeux et je déchire mon haut pour assurer le maintient de cette atèle.

Lentement je tente de me lever ; j'y arrive mais mon équilibre laisse à désirer. La douleur de ma jambe me fait grimacer à chaque pas.

Arrivé à la porte je sort une épingle de ma natte un peu défaite. Je tord l'épingle et commence mon boulot d'Arsène Lupin à l'aveuglette. Pas facile de trouver une serrure dans le noir !

Finalement, j'entends le clic de la serrure. Je mme cache derrière la porte quand le garde intrigué ouvre cette dernière ; ne me voyant pas il s'avance dans la pièce. Grâce à un autre des pieds de la chaise je l'assomme avant de prendre son arme et ses clefs. Je referme la porte après être sorti ;

Je commence mon chemin vers la sortie en remontant le couloir de tout à l'heure. Ma jambe m'empêche d'être rapide et elle commence à ma lancer dangereusement. Je m'arrête au premier carrefour et en repensant au plan je prend le chemin de gauche. Au fond il y a des escaliers. A peine ai-je posé mon pied sur la première marche que j'entends des cris derrière moi.

°°-Ils ont pas l'air d'aimer les tours de magie à la Oudini. °°

**POV Heero**

Merde keski se passe ? On dirait que les gardes cherchent quelqu'un.

°°-Encore un coup du baka natté°°

Je soupire et me rapproche pour entendre ce que se disent les gardes.

« Il a réussi à échapper au lieutenant Oichi ! Il est très fort. »

« Tu comprends pourquoi il veut absolument le retrouver il aime pas perdre la face. De plus il devrait être facile à trouver il est blessé ; remarques normal après trois quart d'heure de tabassage en bonne et due forme. »

Dans quel pétrin il s'est encore fourré ? Bon faut que je le retrouve sinon il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

°°-Mais où chercher un Maxwell en fuite ? Surtout si il veut pas être vu !°°

D'après la suite de la conversation il était au sous-sol, mais lez connaissant il doit déjà avoir atteint le niveau de la terre.

Finalement je me recule jusqu'à mon ancienne cachette et sort mon téléphone portable. Je compose le numéro de la planque, c'est une situation d'urgence, il faut prévenir les autres et donner un autre rendez-vous avant mission de sauvetage.

/ Allô /

« Quatre c'est Heero. On a un problème : Duo c'est fait prendre mais il s'est échappé. Le problème c'est que je peux pas le joindre donc j'y retourne le chercher car il est blessé, si on a pas repris contact dans trois heures vous avez carte blanche.

/ Compris Heero / dit Quatre peu rassuré.

Je raccroche éteint le téléphone et le cache sous un tas de feuilles. Je vérifie mes armes et commence ma mission de sauvetage.

**POV Quatre**

J'en étais sûr, Duo ne va vraiment pas bien pour se faire prendre deux fois de suite. Il va encore revenir dans un sale état.

Trowa et Wufei entrent dans le salon, je leur fais signe de m'écouter.

« Heero a appelé, ils ont un problème. »

Trowa me regarde avec un sourcil légèrement relevé (signe, chez lui, d'inquiétude).

« Quel genre de problème » demande Wufei.

« Duo c'est fait repérer et arrêter, mais il a réussi à leur échapper sauf qu 'il est blessé et qu'Heero a perdu le contact. »

« Combien de temps avant qu'on y aille ? » demande Trowa.

« Trois heures… », Je lâche.

« Quel est le problème Quatre ? » me questionne mon français préféré.

« Je sais pas, mais ça ne ressemble pas à Duo de se faire avoir si facilement. Et là ça fait deux fois. »

« Il a du faire tomber quelque chose au moment ou un ozzi passait » réplique Wufei.

Je hausse les épaules et soupire :

« Il y a quelque chose de pas normal…mais je ne sais pas quoi. »

**POV Duo**

Ca fait au moins une heure que je suis planqué dans ce conduit d'aération. J'entends les ozzies passer et repasser près de ma planque. Merde comment je vais faire pour sortir de là ?

°°-Déjà c'est bien tu es remonté à la surface donc tu as déjà plus de chances de t'en sortir qu'au sous-sol.

-Merci de ton optimisme mais là je ne vois pas de solutions. °°

Encore quelqu'un qui approche mais plus silencieusement et seul.

Je ralentis encore plus ma respiration et j'écoute attentivement. La personne n'est plus très loin de là où je suis. Elle passe sous la grille du conduit et je le reconnais.

« Heero » je souffle.

Il a entendu quelque chose car ses muscles se tendent encore plus. Je bouge lentement dans le conduit aussi silencieusement que possible avec ma jambe puis arrivé à la grille je l'appelle dans un murmure.

« Heero, je suis là.»

Il lève la tête et je croise son regard plus noir que d'habitude.

On se trouve dans un couloir isolé du premier étage, où les gardes sont moins fréquents qu'ailleurs, mais une patrouille arrive. Heero s'éloigne en silence le temps que les deux soldats passent. Puis il revient. Je retire la grille en silence. Et descend du conduit en faisant attention de me réceptionner que sur ma jambe valide. Sans un mot il passe mon bras autour de son cou et m'entraîne vers la sortie. En chemin nous évitons trois patrouilles de ozzies et finalement, on se retrouve dehors. Heero me conduit vers l'orée de la forêt près de grands buissons. Là je le vois chercher quelque chose et ressortir son téléphone. Il reprend mon bras et on s'éloigne le plus vite possible de la base.

**POV Heero**

Il est vraiment dans un sale état. Sa jambe est cassée au moins à deux endroits. Je pense qu'une grande partie de ses côtes aussi vu les bleus que je vois sous son t-shirt déchiré. Ses bras aussi sont couverts de bleus, mais rien de grave. Son visage est tuméfié et on ne voit plus qu'un seul de ses deux yeux améthyste. Je sens qu'il est proche de l'évanouissement mais il faut continuer. On arrive là où j'avais caché la jeep et je l'aide à s'y installer. Je démarre et décroche le téléphone. Duo est déjà inconscient quand j'entend la voix de Quatre à l'autre bout du fil (oui je sais y en a pas c'est un téléphone sans fil !).

« Je l'ai récupéré, mais il est vraiment dans un sale état. Il faut prévenir Sally il va en avoir besoin. » Tout en parlant j'appui sur le détonateur et le bruit de la base qui explose résonne dans le combiné.

« La base vient de sauter à l'instant. On arrive d'ici quelques minutes »et je raccroche.

Duo est toujours endormi quand je me gare à couvert des arbres pas loin de la planque. Je suis obligé de le porter pour rentrer dans la planque. Son corps semble si fragile à l'instant.

°°-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Heero ? Son corps est aussi dangereux que le tien, c'est l'assassin parfait après tout. °°

Je pousse la porte et entre dans la planque.

**POV Wufei**

Là j'avoue que Maxwell a fait fort. Quand Heero est rentré si j'avais pas su qui il tenait dans ses bras j'aurais jamais cru que se pouvait être notre Dieu de la Mort.

« Il est vraiment dans un état pitoyable ».

« Où sont Quatre et Trowa ? » me demande le Japonais.

« Ils sont partis chercher Sally et dire aux profs la situation. »

Heero acquiesce puis il monte les marches pour aller déposer Maxwell dans son lit.


	2. Chapter 2

Petite nouveauté cette semaine, avec le sondage de fin de lecture imaginé par Ritsuko, histoire d'avoir un peu votre avis… Et oui, la semaine dernière elle n'a pas eu son mot à dire car Maxwellsama (complètement naze en système de publication) s'est occupé de la publication…

_**GEMINI**_

**_Chapitre 2 :_**

**POV Trowa**

Quatre s'inquiète pour Duo. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre qu'il se soit fait prendre deux fois en si peu de temps. Même les profs ont eu l'air surpris et G m'a demandé si il s'était passé quelque chose. Je lui ai répondu qu'on ne savait pas et qu'on essayerait de le savoir. Quand je suis ressorti Sally et Quatre arrivaient en courant.

On rentre dans la planque et Wufei nous dit qu'Heero et Duo viennent d'arriver et qu'Heero a amené Duo dans sa chambre. On monte les escaliers et entrons dans la chambre ouverte.

Devant la vision de notre américain la main de Quatre enserre mon bras en y enfonçant ses ongles. Sally quant à elle n'arrive pas à retenir son cri.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Je la comprends, la masse posée sur le lit ne ressemble en rien à la silhouette gracieuse de Duo. Heero est assis sur le lit à côté de lui et lui retire son t-shirt en lambeaux, ainsi que ce qui ressemble à une atèle de fortune.

**POV Heero**

Je retire doucement l'atèle de la jambe gauche de Duo. Et laisse Sally regarder maintenant qu'elle s'est remise du premier choc. Son regard ne présage rien de bon et le tremblement de ses mains non plus.

« Comment ils lui ont fait ça ? » me demande-t-elle après plusieurs secondes.

« Je sais pas vraiment, sauf qu'il s'est fait passer à tabac pendant au moins trois quart d'heure sans arrêt. »

« J'espère que tu leur as fait passer un sale moment quand tu as trouvé Duo » lance Quatre.

« Non »

J'entends quatre exclamations de surprises, même Trowa a laissé un son sortir de sa bouche. Je sens que je vais devoir m'expliquer. Et…Bingo.

« Comment ça non ? » me demande Wufei.

Sans quitter Duo des yeux je lui réponds :

« Quand je l'ai trouvé il s'était échappé de sa cellule et rampait dans las conduits d'aération pour se cacher. »

« Il a réussi à échapper à ses gardes dans cet état ? » me demande Sally complètement abasourdie.

« Oui, en fait il ne s'est évanoui qu'une fois dans la voiture » je me retourne vers eux pour leur montrer que le sujet est clos.

**POV Sally**

Il a réussi à se déplacer avec une jambe dans cet état et toutes les côtes de droite fracturées ! Là il m'impressionne. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'Heero aurait pu faire la même chose…quoique… Bon je fini de lui bander les côtes avec l'aide de notre Japonais et lui fait une piqûre d'antibiotiques et anti-analgésiques.

« Il va devoir rester au lit au moins deux semaines pour ses côtes. La jambe il faudra sûrement attendre plus longtemps. »

Je regarde Heero déposer la tête de Duo sur les oreillers.

« Ca va être dur de le maintenir dans son lit si longtemps une fois qu'il se réveillera » précisa Wufei.

« Si il ne veut pas attachez-le » je réplique.

« T'inquiète pas je vais veiller à ce qu'il reste le plus immobile possible pendant deux semaines. »

J'y crois pas le Soldat Parfait se propose comme garde malade. J'ai du mal comprendre.

« Bonne chance Yui »ricane Wufei.

« Remarque c'est le seul qui a un minimum d'autorité sur Duo » rajout Quatre.

Heero soupire à cette remarque. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il s'est proposé, sinon personne ne pourra le maintenir au lit.

« En attendant avec les cachets vous avez au moins trois heures de tranquillité » je leur précise.

Après cette remarque Trowa suggère de faire le débriefing maintenant car après se sera dur.

**POV Quatre**

J'entre dans le salon avec le plateau de thé et sert les cinq tasses. La réunion commence avec le rapport d'Heero.

« Tu veux dire que Duo a réussi à s'échapper de sa cellule, à s'enfuir en remontant du sous-sol au premier étage et qu'après il a couru avec toi jusqu'à la voiture ! » s'exclame Sally.

« Hn » répond Heero.

« C'est quasiment impossible dans son état, je sais même pas comment il fait pour ne pas hurler à chacune de ses respirations » continue Sally.

« C'est vrai qu'il est plus mort que vivant » dis-je « même ses ondes cérébrales sont très faibles voir quasi inexistantes à certains moments » je continue.

« Le problème n'est pas là »lance Heero.

« C'est vrai » continue Trowa.

« Non c'est pas un problème si il risque de mourir » je réplique les poings serrés.

Wufei regarde Sally qui me dit :

« Son état est stable, si il avait du mourir ça aurait déjà été fait ».

Wufei se tourne vers Heero et lui pose la question que tout le monde se pose :

« Quel est le problème ? »

Heero hausse les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

« Que s'est-il passé lors de votre infiltration il y a deux semaines ? » demande Trowa en regardant droit dans les yeux d'Heero.

Ce dernier semble réfléchir puis finalement sort :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ca a un rapport avec une élève de l'école qu'on a infiltrée, je pense. »

Quoi ! Comment ça ! Je comprends plus rien là. Je crois que ma surprise se lit sur mon visage car Heero continue ses explications après m'avoir regardé.

« A la fin de la mission on devait effacer toutes les traces de notre présence, mais Duo m'a demandé de faire de même avec un autre dossier. »

« Tu l'as fait ? » Trowa m'a pris de court.

« Au début j'ai refusé mais… »Heero fait une pause puis reprend « il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son regard de la tristesse et de la détermination et il m'a menacé avec son arme pour que je le fasse, en refusant de me dire pourquoi il voulait faire ça. »

« Mais tu aurais pu le désarmer, non ? »Je demande.

« Oui, mais j'ai compris que si je le faisait pas il le ferait lui même et risquerait ainsi d'exploser avec le bâtiment, donc… »Il hausse les épaules et baisse la tête.

« Tu te souviens du dossier ? » demande Wufei.

« Hn. La personne s'appelle Luna Maxwell, mais je pense que c'est une couverture » achève-t-il précipitamment.

« Maxwell ? Mais alors pourquoi il l'a effacé et pourquoi tu penses à une couverture ? » Je demande en me levant pour faire les cents pas dans le salon.

« Luna Maxwell, la vraie est morte il y a cinq ans sur L2 » lance-t-il.

Là c'est Sally qui me prend de court.

« Sur L2 t'es sûr ? Car c'est de là que viens Duo ».

« Oui je suis sûr »son regard est toujours aussi froid.

**POV Heero**

Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort avec Sally là.

« Pourquoi avoir effacé son dossier ? Et qui est Luna Maxwell ? » me demande Wufei.

Je hausse les épaules. Ca fait deux semaines que je me pose la même question et je n'ai toujours pas de réponse. Je n'ai trouvé aucunes informations sur Luna Maxwell à part sa date de naissance et sa date de mort. Et la date de naissance correspond à celle donnée sur le dossier que j'ai effacé.

°°-Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi Duo était si triste ?°°

Un cri qui vient de l'étage me coupe dans mes réflexions :

« NOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Je me précipite dans les escaliers et entre dans la chambre. Duo a un bras tendu au dessus de lui, comme pour attraper quelque chose et continue de crier, pendant que des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

Je m'assoie sur le lit et commence à lui poser une main sur le front pour le calmer. Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde :

« Elle était morte, c'est pour ça que je suis parti » sanglote-t-il « je te jure je suis pas un lâche, je l'ai pas laissée seule. »

Sa main s'accroche à mon t-shirt.

« C'est vrai je jure. Tu me crois hein ? Je jure, je ne suis pas lâche… »

Je le rassure doucement et sa litanie se calme progressivement. Puis ses yeux se referment et sa respiration redevient normale. Sa main par contre ne m'a pas lâché.

« Tu penses qu'il parlait de Luna ? » chuchote Quatre.

« Hn » je répond « je crois qu'il ne va pas me lâcher donc je vais rester pour le veiller ce soir. »

Quatre acquiesce et je l'entend refermer la porte.

Ca fait bientôt cinq jours que ce baka est alité. Ses périodes où il est conscient sont plus fréquentes mais il refuse toujours de parler de Luna. Quatre est mort d'inquiétude et Trowa passe ses journées à le rassurer. Wufei quant à lui passe plus de temps à l'entraînement qu'en temps normal. Et moi je me suis transformé en parfait garde malade.

Les bleus sur les côtes de Duo commencent à se résorber et son visage reprend une forme et une couleur normale progressivement.

« Ca va mieux les côtes ? » je lui demande en défaisant son bandage.

« Hn »

« Je savais pas que tu parlais par monosyllabe » je lui lance.

« Bah comme ça j'ai l'impression de me venger un petit peu. »

« Dis Heero » commence-t-il.

« Hn ? »

« Est-ce que je peux me lever pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain ? Car là j'ai envie de me laver ».

Je le regarde avec un regard suspicieux et il précise :

« Je veux juste me laver, je te jure de rester allongé toute la journée mais s'il te plait laisse moi me laver » il me lance son regard de chien battu et finalement j'accepte.

°°-Tu deviens bien faible devant lui mon pauvre Heero !

-Oh la ferme !

-Tu peux pas le nier les faits sont là tu t'es adoucit face à lui. °°

C'est vrai que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à lui refuser quoique ce soit. Je me demande pourquoi il arrive si facilement à provoquer des tempêtes intérieures. Bon on verra plus tard déjà l'amener jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je le soulève du lit et le repose assis sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Attends deux secondes je reviens » je lui lance avant de sortir.

**POV Duo**

Il a cédé facilement aujourd'hui, il doit être crevé sinon je vois pas pourquoi.

Il m'a dit de pas bouger, comme si je pouvais, j'ai la jambe en miette et pas encore assez de forces pour rester réveillé plus de deux heures de suite. Donc c'est clair que je ne vais pas aller loin.

Je baisse les yeux pour regarder l'état de ma jambe sans l'atèle. Elle est bleue, voir noir à certains endroits et elle est plutôt gonflée.

Je l'entends revenir, je lève les yeux pour le voir entrer avec un tabouret en plastique sous le bras.

« Pour t'asseoir sous la douche » dit-il sûrement en réponse à mon regard surpris.

En effet, il le pose dans le bac de la douche. Et revient vers moi.

« Bon tu vas devoir m'aider à enlever ton pantalon avant que je t'installe sous la douche »

Quoi il va me déshabiller, j'avais pas pensé à ça moi. J'espère qu'il ne m'aidera pas à me laver car sinon je vais mourir de honte.

« T'inquiètes pas je vais te laisser faire une fois sous l'eau, comme ça je changerai les draps de ton lit. »

Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi !

Finalement, il m'aide à me mettre debout et je m'appui sur lui pour retirer mon pantalon et mon boxer. Et il me soulève pour m'asseoir sur le tabouret après avoir vérifié la température de l'eau. Je crois que je dois avoir atteint une teinte rouge impressionnante mais heureusement mon visage est en partie recouvert de bleus donc ça passe inaperçu.

Une fois que je suis installé je relève les yeux et découvre avec surprise qu'Heero a pris une teinte légèrement rosée lui aussi. Avant que j'ouvre la bouche il me tend les produits de douche et la poire de douche.

« Si tu te sens pas bien appelle-moi, je reviens dans dix minutes pour te sortir de là. »

J'acquiesce et le regarde s'en aller, confus.

°°-Alors là !j'aurais jamais pensé voir Heero rougir°°

Je sors de mes pensées pour entamer le grand nettoyage. J'ai l'impression que toutes mes idées noires et mes problèmes s'écoulent avec l'eau par le siphon.

Je commence à me laver doucement. Puis j'entame la dure tâche : les cheveux. Je me les lave doucement car mes côtes me tirent encore. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour me les démêler vu que je ne peux pas forcer sur mes bras.

Je suis encore en train de rincer mes cheveux, après deux shampooings, quand Heero rentre dans la salle de bain.

« T'as pas encore fini ! Non mais je rêve ! » me crie-t-il.

« Essaye donc de te laver les cheveux rapidement quand ils sont crades de cinq jours avec du sang séché et qu'ils sont aussi longs que les miens ! » je lui lance pour ma défense.

« Ouais, t'as qu'à les couper, t'auras plus de problèmes »lâche-t-il.

Je lui lance un regard noir et je finis de me rincer la mousse qui reste dans mes cheveux.

Il tend son bras pour arrêter l'eau et me tend deux serviettes. Je met la première sur ma tête et y enroule mes cheveux, et il m'aide à me relever pour que je passe la deuxième autour de ma taille. Il me ramène à la baignoire et retourne dans la chambre prendre des vêtements pendant que je m'essuie.

Quand il reviens il me tend un boxer et m'aide à le mettre.

°°-Ouh là reste calme Duo, c'est juste que tu es handicapé sinon jamais il ferait ça. °°

Ouais mais pas facile de se calmer avec un mec au corps de dieu grec sur lequel on fantasme depuis un certain temps.

Pour éviter toute réaction embarrassante j'imagine que c'est le professeur G qui est là. C'est bizarre mais ça fonctionne parfaitement. Après m'avoir passé un pantalon il remet mon atèle en place ainsi que les bandes sur mes côtes.

Une fois rassis sur mon lit je tente de démêler mes cheveux sans grand succès à part une grande douleur sur la droite de mon torse. Soudain Heero me prend la brosse des mains et se charge des nœuds dans mes cheveux. Après dix minutes de combat acharné il a enfin fini, il les tresse et les attache. Puis il me rallonge.

« Merci Hee-chan »je souffle.

« Hn »

Puis je me rendors.

**Le Sondage de Ritsuko**

Heero qui coiffe Duo, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

A/ Il l'a fait parce que l'autre pouvait pas le faire tout seul, c'est normal !

B/ Sûr qu'il en rêvait depuis longtemps ! Et là et bin, il en profite…

C/ J'ai du mal à voir Heero faire ça…je le verrai mieux en train de laisser le pauvre Duo se débrouiller seul (cruel perfect soldier…)

D/ Je veux être à la place de Duo ! (ou de Heero, c'est selon)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3 :_**

**POV Heero**

Je crois vraiment que ça va pas je rougis quand il est nu et je le coiffe. Le pire c'est qu'il a du remarquer que je rougissait. N'empêche ses cheveux sont vraiment doux. J'ai aimé les coiffer.

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis « aimer » n'est pas dans le vocabulaire du soldat. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de Duo j'ai l'impression que le soldat fond comme neige au soleil.

Il est vraiment calme seulement quand il dort, mais c'est sa vitalité qui fait fondre mon armure de glace. Alors le voir si calme ne fait que m'inquiéter encore plus.

Pourquoi il ne me parle pas ? Qu'est-ce qui le rend si triste ?

°°-Heero il faut te reprendre, la peur et l'inquiétude ne sont pas dignes de toi.

-Je sais, mais je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive ; dès qu'il s'agit de ce baka j'ai du mal à garder le masque du glacier.

-Pourquoi ?°°

Ces combats mentaux me donne vraiment la migraine, il faut que ça cesse. Je descends donc rejoindre Trowa et Quatre au salon.

**POV Quatre**

L'ambiance de la maison est vraiment négative depuis que Duo est blessé. Heero m'a rassuré un peu en me disant que Duo avait souhaité se laver. C'est déjà mieux qu'il y a quelques jours où il ne faisait que dormir et faire des cauchemars. Même si il est plus calme, je sens que son esprit est toujours aussi préoccupé mais il ne veut pas en parler donc on n'en parle pas.

J'entends Heero descendre les escaliers. Il entre dans le salon ; il est épuisé. Il se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil à ma gauche. Ses ondes transpirent d'inquiétude, pourtant rien ne se voit sur son visage. Il est vraiment très fort ; J serait fier de voir son élève rejeter ses émotions.

« A-t-il parlé ? » demande Trowa en entrant dans le salon et prenant place à côté de moi.

« Hn » répond notre glaçon.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il nous parlera tant qu'il se sentira pas prêt »dis-je pour rassurer Heero.

« Le problème c'est que ses cauchemars se multiplient et qu'il se nourrit moins. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'y a plus aucune étincelle de vitalité dans ses yeux » réplique Heero sur un ton neutre. Il est vraiment très fort pour faire comme si il ne ressentait rien mais mon don d'empathie me crie son désespoir.

Le silence se fait autour de la table basse. Tout le monde est plongé dans ses pensées quand Wufei entre avec Sally. Devant nos mines noires ils paniquent légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Maxwell a un problème ? » S'empresse de demander Wufei.

« Non, on réfléchissait sur les raisons de son silence, et également à des solutions pour le faire parler » je répond.

« Comment va-t-il ? »s'enquit Sally.

« Il a demandé à se lever pour prendre une douche, donc Heero l'a aidé » je répond.

« Il vient de s'endormir. Ses côtes le font moins souffrir mais pour la jambe c'est pas gagné »continue Heero.

« Je vais aller l'ausculter » dit Sally. Et elle se dirige vers les escaliers avec Heero sur ses talons.

**POV Sally**

En effet, ses côtes se remettent bien, mais sa jambe n'a pas un angle normal. Et elle est toujours très gonflée, ce qui n'est pas bon signe. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas une phlébite et que l'os n'empêche pas le sang de circuler.

« Il va falloir t'emmener à la base pour des radios ».

Duo grimace légèrement à cette phrase.

« De plus G souhaiterait te voir »je poursuis ;

Là, la grimace se fait plus franche.

« Non ! Sally tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Je vais bien ».

Il essaye de s'asseoir, mais il se plie en deux de douleur.

« Oui ça se voit que tu es en pleine forme » je lui lance.

Heero le force à se recoucher sur ses oreillers.

« Pourquoi il veut me voir le vieux ? » me demande Duo.

« Il veut savoir comment ça se fait que tu te sois encore fait prendre » lui dit Heero.

Le visage de Duo semble s'être refroidi d'un coup, il regarde Heero avec un regard de tueur digne de ce dernier. Heero ne cille même pas.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ça peut arriver à tout le monde de faire des erreurs ! »S'exclame le natté.

**POV Duo**

Je n'y crois pas. Pourquoi ils ne veulent pas me laisser tranquille. J'aimerai bien qu 'ils arrêtent de me questionner sans cesse ou d'agir comme si j'étais un gamin.

°°-Si tu veux qu 'ils te laissent il va falloir leur raconter ton histoire ou partir. Mais fuir c'est pour les lâches donc j'espère que tu te décideras à leur parler.

-Bon ça suffit, je parlerai si j'en ai envie !°°

« Bon tu te lèves ou je le fais pour toi ! » me demande mon iceberg.

« C'est bon je viens, mais il va falloir me porter »je répond avec un sourire sadique.

« Heu déjà il faudrait t'habiller un peu plus » me propose mon médecin préféré.

Bon si ils me prennent pour un gamin on va en être un, et un chiant qui plus est !

« Hee-chan tu peux m'aider stoplé ! »

Le regard qui me lance prouve qu'il a compris qu'il va passer un sale moment.

« Hn ! »il me lance un pantalon et un t-shirt noirs.

Je commence par le haut. Je lève le bras et lâche un « aïe » sonore. Heero reste impassible. Je continue de geindre de douleur.

« Tu pourrais m'aider non ! Hee-chan ! »

Sally fait un pas pour s'avancer mais Heero l'arrête.

« Te laisse pas avoir, c'est du cinéma »dit-il.

« T'es missant ! Tu ne veux pas m'aider ! » je réplique en lui tirant la langue (un vrai gamin de cinq ans)

Finalement, j'attrape le pantalon, mais là j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. Je regarde Heero mais je sens qu'il ne va pas être d'accord car il arbore un sourire sadique que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je commence par enfiler ma jambe blessée dans le pantalon mais mon atèle gène.

Le sourire d'Heero s'étire un peu plus. Je jure que si il continue de se foutre de moi je le bute. Belle gueule ou pas il va morfler quand j'irai mieux.

Après dix minutes de lutte acharnée avec le bout de tissu, je suis enfin habillé. Mon front est couvert de sueur et mon souffle est court, comme après un marathon.

Heero est limite mort de rire devant le spectacle que j'ai offert. C'est la première fois que je le voit rire, mais que ça soit à mes dépend ne me plait pas. Si j'avais mon gun pas loin il ferait moins le fier avec une balle dans la tête.

« Bon maintenant que tu es habillé on peut y aller, sinon je vais être en retard à mes rendez-vous » pouffe Sally.

Et voilà je suis obligé d'écouter les réprimandes de G. Sally m'a fait diverses radios plutôt douloureuses et Heero m'empêche de m'enfuir en m'appuyant sur l'épaule pour que je reste assis.

En bref c'est le pied.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? » me demande G.

Je le regarde en essayant de le convaincre de mon incompréhension ;

« Depuis ta mission au lycée St Barthe tu fais trop d'erreurs pour que ce soit juste une coïncidence » il s'arrête pour observer mes réactions.

J'essaye de rester stoïque mais je sens un tic nerveux faire frémir mes lèvres. Je mords donc ma lèvre pour le stopper.

« Duo quel est le problème à la fin ? » demande le professeur. Je sens qu'il perd patience, mais je ne réponds toujours pas.

« Il y a peut-être un rapport avec Lu… » je stoppe Heero d'un coup de coude puissant dans le ventre et lui lance un regard qui tue tout sur son passage.

Il me regarde surpris par le coup ; G aussi est surpris. Son regard est plein d'inquiétude.

« Je ne souhaite pas en parler donc laissez moi, ok ? » je lâche avec humeur.

J'espère que la gaffe d'Heero n'a pas fait comprendre à G qu'il s'agit de Luna.

Heureusement, Sally entre à nouveau dans la salle avec les résultats des radios. Elle nous regarde surprise par la tension qui règne entre nous.

G décide de s'éclipser non sans me lancer un dernier regard inquiet.

Je frissonne en sentant le regard que me lance Heero.

« Tu pouvais pas te taire »je lui lance avec amertume.

« La prochaine fois que tu me frappes je te bute. Et Shinigami ou pas je te jure que tu rendras ton dernier souffle »réplique-t-il en se frottant le ventre.

« Je veux pas que G soit au courant de quoique ce soit donc il fallait que je te fasse taire et ça a marché » je le regarde froidement un peu à la façon « Perfect Soldier » .

Je me retourne vers Sally qui ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma jambe ? »je lui demande avec un léger sourire.

« Je dois te la replacer et te mettre une atèle que tu ne devras pas retirer pendant deux semaines et après tu pourras commencer à reposer ton pied mais pas trop longtemps » m'informe-t-elle.

Je soupire et me prépare à la douleur que je vais subir.

« Heero tiens le bien »

Je sens les bras d'Heero m'allonger sur la table. Puis il fait pression sur mon torse en faisant attention à mes côtes encore douloureuses, pour bloquer mes mouvements.

Je m'en veux de l'avoir frappé, si il savait comment je m'en veux. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop. J'ai déjà mit assez longtemps pour qu'il me parle, j'espère que je n'ai pas tout gâché.

J'hurle quand Sally tire violemment sur mon pied pour redresser mon tibia. Puis elle pose quatre branches de métal autour de ma jambe avant de les faire tenir avec une bande collante.

**POV Heero**

°°-J'y crois pas, il m'a frappé de toutes ses forces ! Il va me le payer.

-En même temps je me suis mêlé de ses histoires c'est normal qu'il apprécie pas.

-Mais il n'était pas obligé d'y mettre toutes ses forces. °°

Après que Sally lui aie remis sa jambe je lui laisse le temps de récupérer de sa douleur avant de le ramener à la planque.

Ca fait déjà cinq minutes que j'ai démarré la voiture et Duo n'a toujours rien dit.

« Duo ? »

« Hn »

« Est-ce qu'un jour tu me raconteras ce qui se passe ? »

« Comment ça ? Il ne se passe pas grand chose. »

Sa réponse m'énerve, il me prend vraiment pour un idiot. A moins… qu'il ne me fasse pas assez confiance.

« Tu ne me fais donc pas assez confiance pour me parler ? »

Là il tourne la tête et me dévisage. J'essaie de ne pas rougir et me concentre sur la route.

« Pourquoi cette question ? Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, sinon je ne resterais pas avec vous tous. »

« Mais pas assez pour me dire ce qui ne va pas » je lui fais remarquer.

Il esquisse un sourire devant ma réaction un peu infantile et reprend :

« Disons que ce qui se passe c'est juste mon passé qui me rattrape. C'est tout. »

Je sens qu'il n'en dira pas plus. Il se renferme dans son mutisme et regarde le paysage défiler. Quand on arrive à la planque, il s'est endormi. Je le prends donc dans mes bras et le transporte jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il rouvre les yeux quand je le dépose sur son lit et me sourit.

« Merci Hee-chan », puis il se rendort.

Ca fait un mois que notre natté nous est revenu en kit, mais maintenant il recommence à courir partout et à ennuyer tout le monde avec son bavardage incessant. Il reprit son activité favorite : faire enrager notre Chinois. Cependant son attitude sonne faux. Quatre aussi l'a remarqué, mais Duo reste muet sur ce qui le trouble.

Aujourd'hui on a reçu un ordre de mission pour une infiltration. C'est la première mission où on sera tous réunis depuis l'accident. C'est aussi la première mission que Duo fait depuis longtemps.

« Bon vous avez compris, on doit empêcher les agents d'OZ de recruter de nouveaux membres,récupérer des dossiers et surtout détruire la base cachée sur le campus », tous hochent la tête. Je leur passe leurs dossiers, où se trouve leur identité pour la mission.

« Il ne nous reste plus que les options à choisir. Je propose qu'on essaye de se répartir la plupart des matières, mais en essayant d'âtre le plus souvent possible à au moins deux. » Là-dessus je jette un regard à Duo. Quand il croise mon regard il devient rouge de fureur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, Heero » crie-t-il. Et il se lève pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

**POV Duo**

Je n'y crois pas, ils me traitent tous comme une chose fragile, qu'il faut manipuler avec prudence. Le pire c'est qu'ils ont de très bonnes raisons de le faire. Vu l'état dans lequel j'étais à la fin de la dernière mission, je suis même étonné qu'ils me laissent faire celle-ci. Je suis sûr que Quatre a du essayer tout ce qu'il pouvait pour empêcher que les profs me fassent faire cette mission. Dommage Quat-chou, mais les profs sont des sadiques, ils veulent juste gagner cette guerre, même si nous on y reste.

Il faut que je me concentre sur ma mission, sinon je risque encore de leur créer des problèmes. Ils ne peuvent pas accomplir leur partie de la mission et me surveiller, sans se mettre en danger. Il faut que j'oublie mes problèmes au moins pendant la mission.

Bon ! Il faut que je redescende prendre la suite de mes ordres où le _perfect soldier_ va faire une crise.

J'ouvre ma porte doucement et j'entends la voix de Trowa. Il reproche quelque chose à Heero :

« Tu y es allé fort. »

« Ouais, mais si il se fait prendre cette fois encore, j'ai peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas aussi bien que les autres fois » lui répond la voix d'Heero.

Alors là, je suis sur le cul, Heero glaçon-man Yui s'inquiète pour moi, il a même dit qu'il avait peur pour moi. Je descend les escaliers et entre dans le salon complètement calme, à la grande surprise des quatre autres pilotes.

« Quels sont mes ordres pour la mission ? » je demande.

**Le Sondage de Ritsuko**

Pourquoi Heero s'inquiète-t-il pour Duo ?

A/ Parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'il se blesse encore, pour Heero un soldat blessé ça sert à rien dans les missions.

B/ En fait il fait genre il s'inquiète pour Duo pour se donner une image plus cool mais en vérité il a peur que Duo fasse rater la mission.

C/ Parce que si Duo se fait encore prendre bah Heero pourra pas faire… ce qu'il veut faire avec !

D/ Il s'inquiète parce que si Duo se fait encore prendre il va casser l'image des super G-boys invincibles…


	4. Chapter 4

Maxwell-sama : Je m'excuse de la longueur de mes réponses aux reviews, non ce n'est pas pour vous faire languir c'est juste que j'ai accès à internet une fois par semaine…

Ritsuko : C'est pas grave on comprend… Du moment qu'on a la suite qui est publiée…

**_Chapitre 4 :_**

**POV Quatre**

Alors là, je suis bluffé. Duo a mit moins de cinq minutes pour se calmer. Et en plus il demande des précisions sur sa mission sans pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

« Tu surveilleras mes arrières, pendant que je récupère les dossiers dans l'ordinateur de la base. Et, donc, tu m'aideras à trouver la base et son ordi » lui répond Heero d'une voix monotone.

« Reçu » confirme Duo, « donc tu me fais assez confiance pour me prendre comme sentinelle, ou ce n'est qu'un moyen d'avoir un œil sur moi ? » demande-t-il sans quitter Heero des yeux.

« Prends-le comme tu veux » répond vaguement le Japonais.

« Maxwell, tu prends quoi comme options ? » demande Wufei pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux être dans les mêmes cours que moi Wu-chan ? » réplique l'Américain avec un grand sourire.

« Non, au contraire je voulais tout faire pour ne pas être avec toi. »

Une fois tous les détails de la mission réglés, Heero nous dit d'aller se reposer.

« Départ à 0700 demain » nous rappelle le pilote 01 en nous laissant partir.

On est dans le train, qui nous emmène vers notre nouvelle école. Heero, Trowa et Wufei traitent les derniers détails et revoient les plans des bâtiments du campus, où nous allons.

Duo regarde le paysage défiler, sans écouter ce qui se passe autour de lui. Son visage est fermé et son regard trahit une grande tristesse. Mon don d'empathie me hurle son désespoir et son malheur. Mais je ne sais pas comment l'aider. Si seulement il voulait bien nous parler, on pourrait peut-être comprendre et lui apporter notre soutient. Quand il se sent observé, il se retourne et me dévisage. Je vois son visage se radoucir et il me sourit, un vrai sourire pas son masque du joker.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Quat-man je te promet de faire attention. » me dit-il.

« T'as intérêt Maxwell, sinon on te laisse te débrouiller seul » réplique notre Chinois sur un ton menaçant.

« D'ac Feifei. »

Wufei dégaine son katana pour clouer le bec à cet Américain de malheur, mais le bras d'Heero arrête sa main juste avant que le sabre se plante dans Duo, qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Duo tire la langue au Chinois vert de rage et retourne au paysage qui change plus le train avance. Peu de temps après le train entre en gare et nous descendons. La mission commence.

**POV Heero**

Nous venons d'entrer dans l'école et après une visite expéditive chez le directeur, on s'installe dans nos chambres. Quatre et Trowa partagent une des chambres, Wufei, lui, préfère rester seul, donc je me retrouve dans la même chambre que Duo. A peine entré il saute sur un des lits et commence à éparpiller ses affaires dans tous les sens. La cohabitation va être dure, très dure, surtout si, comme à son habitude Duo passe son temps en babillages incessants. Et ce ne sont pas les choses qui vont être difficiles. En effet, je vais avoir du mal à garder mon masque du soldat parfait en l'ayant constamment sous le nez. Il va me distraire avec sa voix, ses cheveux et tout le reste, surtout avec son habitude de se balader à moitié à poil en sortant de la douche le temps que ses cheveux sèchent.

« Ne t'allonge pas, on doit être en classe dans dix minutes » je le préviens avant d'installer mon ordi sur un des bureaux fournis avec la chambre.

Heureusement que cette école accepte facilement les transferts en cours d'année, sinon on aurait eu plus de mal à s'y infiltrer. Pour notre premier cours nous somme là tous les cinq, donc on se rejoint devant la salle de classe. Le professeur nous précède dans la salle pour nous annoncer à l'assistance.

« Aujourd'hui nous avons la joie d'accueillir cinq nouveaux élèves dans notre établissement. Ils arrivent tous les cinq du Japon, donc je vous demanderez de bien les accueillir » annonce le professeur en nous faisant nous aligner devant toute la classe.

Le silence fait places à des exclamations quand nous sommes tous bien en vue de tous les élèves.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Daniel Maxwell et j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien » se présente notre Américain avec un grand sourire. Tout de suite après des commentaires admiratifs sur son physique se font entendre, Duo n'aura aucun mal à s'intégrer.

« Je suis Amid Rashid et je vous remercie de votre accueil » Quatre non plus, n'aura pas de mal à se faire des connaissances.

« Mon nom est Chang Lee, c'est un honneur » pour Wufei l'adaptation sera plus difficile, mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas.

« Thomas Barton » Trowa lui il s'en fout de plaire à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à son petit Arabe. De plus il ne cherche pas à se faire des amis avec des gens en qui il ne pourra pas avoir confiance. Déjà avec nous il n'est pas très causant alors avec les étrangers il fait plutôt froid.

« Je suis Honda Yuki » et voilà encore une fois je ne réussis même pas à paraître aimable ou sympa. Il faut vraiment que je change ça un peu. Même avec les autres pilotes je suis incapable d'être autre chose qu'un iceberg. Je comprend pourquoi Duo ne veux pas me parler de ses problèmes, il doit se dire que je m'en fiche, que je demande pour savoir si il gênera les missions à cause de ces problèmes. Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour changer au moins avec les autres pilotes, après tout, ils sont dans le même bateau que moi. Si je veux qu'ils me fassent confiance je dois leur faire confiance en retour.

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers nos places, à l'arrière de la salle, Duo s'arrête brusquement et je manque de peu de me cogner contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore ?» je peste, malgré mes bonnes résolutions, puis mon regard se fige en voyant ce qui l'a perturbé. Elle est là assisse dans notre classe et elle nous dévisage avec un grand sourire.

« Luna ? » souffla Duo. Puis il se ressaisi et va s'asseoir à sa place.

**POV Duo**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, en France, dans cette école ? Il y presque deux mois elle était encore scolarisée au Japon. Comment est-ce possible ? D'après le regard froid que lui lance Heero, il doit se poser les mêmes questions. Quant aux trois autres ils ne doivent pas comprendre grand-chose à la situation. Il faut que je sache ce qu'elle fait ici, je ne pourrai pas faire ma mission correctement. Mais je ne peux pas laisser les autres en plan. Je dois finir cette mission et après j'essayerai de savoir pourquoi elle est là.

Quand la sonnerie retentit je n'ai toujours aucune réponse pour toutes les questions qui apparaissent dans ma tête. Et en plus je n'ai rien suivi au cours. Tous les élèves se précipitent sur nous pour se renseigner sur nous. Après tout nous sommes l'attraction de la journée. J'aimerai bien aller voir Luna pour lui demander des explications, mais je sens qu'Heero ne me laissera pas y aller avant que je réponde à ses questions. Et puis merde, je m'en fous de ce que me dira le _perfect soldier_. Je me lève et commence à me diriger vers la sortie, évitant les curieux sur ma route. J'y suis presque, mais Trowa me stoppe et murmure :

« On doit parler, je crois ».

Je baisse la tête et je le suis sans rien dire, quand il me demande de le suivre à l'extérieur de la classe. Dans le couloir on est rejoint par Quatre, Wufei et un Heero très déterminé à avoir des réponses.

« C'est elle Luna » demande Wufei. La question est adressée plus à Heero qu'à moi, sûrement car Wufei veut une réponse claire et sans ambiguïtés. Je vois Heero acquiescer sans me lâcher du regard comme si il avait peur que je parte.

« Tu penses pouvoir faire la mission ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, monsieur la mission avant tout. » je lui répond avec colère. Je sais que j'ai eu des problèmes sur les missions précédentes, mais il n'est pas obligé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie à chaque fois qu'il me parle. Ca m'énerve encore plus que qu'en il ne me répond pas ou qu'il ne parle que de sa mission.

« Duo, s'il y a un problème, on peut faire autrement et t'écarter de cette mission jusqu'à ce que tu règles tes problèmes, quels qu'ils soient. Quoique que je pense que tu couvriras parfaitement Heero pendant la mission » rajoute Quatre prudemment.

Comme si il avait peur de me mettre en colère. Je le regarde avec fureur, même Quatre est contre moi, je n'y crois pas. Ils le font exprès. Je ne suis pas un pauvre gamin sans défenses, je suis un soldat entraîné. Je suis le meilleur assassin du groupe et tous me traite comme un vase très fragile. Ça me met hors de moi.

« Pas de souci le soldat parfait ne mourra pas par ma faute, si ça peut vous rassurer. Maintenant, si vous avez fini avec ce que vous vouliez dire, je vais y aller » et sans attendre leur réponse je m'échappe. Si ils sont assez intelligents ils n'essayeront pas de m'arrêter. Je traverse les couloirs et entre me réfugier dans ma chambre, dans mon lit.

Je ne me présente à aucun de mes autres cours de la matinée. Si je ne me calme pas avant de ressortir je risque de laisser Shinigami sortir, et ça ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je pense ne pas aller au déjeuner non plus, mais c'est sans compter sur le soldat parfait.

Quand il entre dans notre chambre, j'ai les bras croisés sous la tête et j'apprends par cœur chaque détail du plafond.

« Duo, désolé de ma remarque de tout à l'heure » me dit Heero en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Je ne bouge toujours pas, je n'ai pas envie de discuter, même si savoir que Heero est désolé de m'avoir blessé me fait chaud au cœur.

« Tu sais, je ne m'inquiète pas de savoir si tu me couvriras bien ou non, je te fais confiance là-dessus. Mais on s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. »

Heero-je-suis-un-glaçon-muet-yui vient me faire une phrase de plus de cinq mots, hors briefing mission. Alors là, j'en reviens pas. Je suis obligé de lui répondre après cet effort de sa part pour se décongeler un peu. Je me retourne donc vers lui et daigne enfin lui parler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis Shinigami, je ne peux pas mourir à moins de le vouloir. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire qui est cette fille, et quel est le problème ? » me demande-t-il agacé, car j'ai encore éludé le sujet. Je détourne mon regarde et ne dit rien. Il soupire énervé puis me demande encore :

« Est-ce que tu nous le diras un jour ? »

« Je sais pas. Est-ce que tu me raconteras ton passé ? » je lui répond.

Il me regarde avec les yeux ronds, puis me propose :

« Si un jour tu me parles de ton passé, je te promet de te raconter ce dont je me souviens. »

Là c'est moi qui ai les yeux ronds, mais je fini par me reprendre et j'acquiesce, avant de lancer :

« Bon allons manger, les autres nous attendent sûrement et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils soient de mauvaise humeur à cause d'inanition » et je me lève et le précède pour aller manger.

**POV Heero**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait de le voir, allongé comme ça sur son lit, m'a fait culpabiliser. Je me suis excusé et je n'en reviens pas moi-même. Je crois vraiment que le soldat parfait disparaît en face de Duo. C'est le seul des quatre autres pilotes avec qui je dépose mon masque de temps en temps. Pourtant je les considère tous comme mes seuls amis, même si je ne leur dis pas. Mais je suis plus très sûr qu'ami soit exactement ce qui définisse mes sentiments pour le pilote américain. En attendant de savoir ce que c'est il ne faut pas que je laisse paraître ma confusion, sinon la mission va foirer. Il faut que je reste le soldat jusqu'à la fin de cette mission, on ne peut pas se permette de ne pas réussir. Déjà que Duo n'est pas au maximum de ses facultés, si moi aussi je défaille, les trois autres seront en danger. Donc, je repasse en mode « perfect soldier ».

Le reste de la journée se passe sans autre problème, sauf que Duo ne semble pas encore dans son état normal. Cependant, il fait des efforts pour se concentrer sur autre chose que la fille, assisse juste devant lui, dans la plupart des cours. Luna n'est pas beaucoup plus petite que Duo, elle plutôt fine, mais on devine aisément qu'elle est musclée. Je pense qu'elle peut se défendre sans problème en corps à corps. Elle a de longues jambes aux muscles fins, un peu comme Duo. En fait, ils se ressemblent un peu. Elle a la même façon de bouger que lui, sans bruit et avec grâce. De là où je suis-je ne vois pas très bien son visage, mais je me souviens de ses grands yeux bleu de son nez légèrement retroussé et un front dégagé de tout cheveux. Elle garde ses cheveux en dehors de son visage grâce à une queue haute. Ses mèches châtain doré lui tombent jusqu'aux épaules. Ils se ressemblent vraiment. Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, Quatre aussi a observé la jeune fille toute la journée afin de percer le mystère, mais aucune réponse ne nous est venue. Nous sommes toujours dans l'ombre.

Je n'arrête pas de me demander qu'est-ce qui lie Duo à Luna, mais je ne voit toujours pas. Je me doute que ce doit être quelque chose de sérieux pour que Duo soit dans cet état, mais tant qu'il ne nous dira rien on ne pourra pas l'aider. J'ai l'impression qu'il a honte de ce qui s'est passé, qu'il a peur de notre réaction. Comme si ce qu'il avait fait pouvait nous donner envie de le détester. Je le comprends moi aussi il y a des évènements de mon passé dont je ne suis pas fier. Mais jamais on ne pourra détester Duo pour quoique ce soit de son passé. Il est la joie de vivre dans cette famille que nous formons.

Finalement la sonnerie de fin de journée résonne et nous retournons tous aux dortoirs.

**Le Sondage de fin de lecture**

A votre avis, qui est Luna ?

A/ L'ex de Duo !

B/ Une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il était censé épouser pour un mariage arrangé mais il s'est enfuit le jour de la cérémonie…

C/ Son frère jumeau travesti

D/ Son clone féminin fabriqué en laboratoire par le Professeur G pour ses expériences…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5 :_**

**POV Heero**

« Ce soir à 22h, Duo et moi, commençons la fouille de l'école » j'informe les quatre autres pilotes.

« D'accord, avec Quatre, on continuera demain si vous n'avez rien trouvé » continue Trowa.

« Moi, je me charge de la liste des professeurs, donc je vous laisse, avant que le secrétariat ne ferme » précise Wufei, avant de nous laisser nous préparer pour ce soir.

A 22h, Duo et moi entrons dans le bâtiment où se trouvent les salles de classes, après avoir fait sauter les serrures des portes. Je remarque que Duo est en mode Shinigami à l'instant. Après presque deux heures de recherches infructueuses dans les couloirs vides du bâtiment, on tombe sur une salle réservée aux professeurs, où il y a un ordi. En moins de deux, Duo a ouvert la porte et on glisse dans la pièce. Pendant que je me place devant le PC, Duo reste au niveau de la porte, afin de me couvrir en cas de problème. J'allume l'unité centrale et attend patiemment que tous les programmes se lancent. Je fouille dans tous les dossiers et fichiers de l'ordi, mais rien ne me parait suspect. Je préviens mon collègue à voix basse :

« C'est pas ce qu'on cherche, il doit y avoir un autre PC, quelque part. »

« C'était trop facile, pour que ce soit ça. Après tout, qui irait mettre des fichiers militaires dans un ordi, qui sert à tous les profs de l'établissement ? » remarque-t-il.

J'éteins l'ordi et on s'apprête à sortir, quand on entend des bruits de pas dans le couloir. On se plaque contre le mur, accroupis. Une fois que les pas nous ont dépassé, Duo regarde par la vitre de la porte.

« Luna ! » il chuchote « qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

Avant que j'aie pu faire quoique ce soit, il se met à la suivre. Elle se dirige vers les bureaux de l'administration. Puis soudain elle disparaît. Duo, qui est devant moi se rapproche d'un des pans du mur et l'examine avec minutie. Puis il se met à chercher quelque chose autour de lui.

« Aide-moi à trouver le mécanisme pour ouvrir le mur ». Je n'y crois pas, il me donne des ordres. Je me baisse et examine le mur et ses alentours. Finalement on trouve le mécanisme dans le système d'alarme à incendie. Duo l'actionne. Le mur s'ouvre sans bruit, sur des escaliers qui descendent.

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé la base cachée » j'entends derrière moi. « On descend ? »

Comme seule réponse je m'avance et commence la descente. Je le sens juste derrière moi. Il me parait bien stressé, son souffle s'est accéléré. Mais je ne lui fait pas remarquer, il serait capable de faire une crise très bruyante, et là il faut être le plus discret possible.

La descente est assez longue, surtout qu'on avance prudemment pour ne pas faire de bruits. On doit être dans les sous-sols maintenant. Malgré l'obscurité, je vois qu'on arrive à la fin de l'escalier. Il y a une porte au dessus de laquelle se trouve un repère lumineux. Duo se place à ma gauche arme au poing. J'ouvre la porte. Personne. Juste un couloir éclairé par plusieurs repères lumineux. Au bout du couloir il y a une autre porte. On avance. Il y a un code pour ouvrir cette porte. On n'a pas le code, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un problème quand on a Duo dans son équipe. Duo n'a pas besoin de code pour entrer quelque part, comme il n'a pas besoin de clés pour entrer dans une maison ou démarrer une voiture. C'est notre expert ès crochetage. Apparemment c'est une des raisons de sa sélection pour devenir pilote de Gundam pour le professeur G. Il est notre assassin et notre voleur. En deux minutes la porte est ouverte. Et on reprend notre évolution dans les couloirs de cette base.

**POV Duo**

La sécurité chez OZ fait vraiment pitié. Ils devraient penser à changer d'agence de sécurité, parce que là ça devient presque trop facile. Ils ne pensent pas qu'on peut s'infiltrer chez eux, ils nous sous-estiment un peu trop.

Heero me précède, maintenant, dans ce nouveau couloir. Il y a trois portes : une à notre gauche, une à droite et une dernière en face. Celle de gauche s'ouvre sur une salle de réunion vide. Aucune issue dans cette salle. On se retrouve donc devant la porte de droite. Elle est fermée avec un autre digicode, un peu plus complexe. Un petit peu plus de challenge. Ça me prend presque cinq minutes pour l'ouvrir. On entre dans une salle où se trouve un ordi. Bingo. Heero s'en approche et commence sa fouille des fichiers. Il doit récupérer les fiches personnelles des agents de OZ et tout ce qu'il trouvera sur la localisation de leurs autres bases. Il sort un disc après quelque minute et télécharge ce qu'il a trouvé.

« On reviendra plus tard pour mettre le virus » me dit-il. J'acquiesce et me remet en position. J'entrouvre la porte, personne dans le couloir. On doit se dépêcher, car Quatre et Trowa attendent notre rapport. D'ailleurs on a déjà une demi heure de retard, ils doivent s'inquiéter.

On se dirige vers la troisième porte. On l'ouvre, elle donne sur un escalier qui remonte. On remonte donc prudemment. Heero en éclaireur. Il n'est armé que d'un couteau, donc il doit vraiment me faire confiance pour le couvrir.

Arrivés à la porte au sommet des escaliers, il l'ouvre doucement et sort au grand air, légèrement à la droite de la cour. Je sors à mon tour. Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre une bouffée d'air que je sens une grande douleur sur ma nuque, puis le noir. Je me sens tomber et j'entends Heero m'appeler.

Quand je rouvre les yeux Heero est en position pour un combat à mains nues avec Luna. Cette dernière l'attaque avec un coup de poing, qu'il évite facilement. Puis elle sort une lame et là je remarque qu'Heero aussi a son couteau à la main. Je me relève, mais aucun des deux ne fait attention à moi.

« Qui es-tu ? » demande Heero

« Je suis un agent de OZ, qui doit empêcher les pilotes du projet M, de détruire cette base, en les tuant » répond Luna.

Là, je vois Heero, qui charge vers elle, couteau en avant et je me jette entre eux. La lame entre dans mon bras gauche. Heero se recule surpris, en retirant sa lame de mon bras. Je sens son regard d'incompréhension dans mon dos, mais je ne m'en occupe pas. Je dévisage Luna. Elle parait aussi surprise que mon coéquipier et je la comprends.

« Luna… c'est moi, Solo. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? » je lui dis en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Elle semble choquée par ce que je viens de dire. Elle recule d'un pas, puis s'en va en courant vers l'internat des filles. Heero s'avance pour la suivre, mais je lui attrape le bras pour le stopper.

« On rentre, Quatre et Trowa doivent être inquiets » je lui ordonne et le tire vers notre bâtiment. Je le lâche pour poser ma main sur ma blessure. Pendant tout le chemin, on ne se parle pas. Je sens qu'il a envie de m'engueuler pour avoir laissé un agent de OZ nous échapper, mais si on se fait prendre dehors, on aura des problèmes donc, « la mission avant tout ».

On entre dans les dortoirs et je remarque, qu'en effet, Quatre et Trowa étaient inquiets, vu qu'ils se précipitent silencieusement vers nous. Quatre réprime de justesse un cri en voyant ma blessure et nous chuchote :

« Wufei est parti voir dans le bâtiment de cours, il va arriver, en attendant Duo je vais te soigner dans votre chambre. »

A peine rentrés dans la chambre, que Trowa demande à Heero ce qui s'est passé. Vu le regard noir de l'iceberg, je crois que je vais être obligé de raconter les faits moi-même donc :

« Comme je n'ai pas envie de me répéter on va attendre Wufei. »

Trowa me regarde surpris et Heero s'assoit sur son lit en face de moi, le regard assassin.

Quand Quatre a fini avec le bandage de mon bras, je replie mes genoux contre ma poitrine et pose mon menton dessus. Wufei arrive quelques secondes plus tard, rassuré de nous voir libres.

Et là je sens quatre regards interrogateurs sur moi, je me blotti un peu plus.

**POV Heero**

Duo s'est placé comme si il avait peur, qu'on le frappe. Ses jambes repliées sous son menton, encerclées par ses bras. Il se protége, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi, on n'est que tous les cinq.

Après un silence pesant, Quatre décide de commencer par savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir pendant notre recherche de la base. Duo commence donc son récit, notre échec dans la salle des ordis, la filature de Luna, la découverte de la base cachée, ainsi que la découverte de la banque de données de OZ, puis enfin l'affrontement dans la cour avec Luna, qui se stoppe avec son intervention.

Les trois autres ont la même expression de surprise que j'ai eu quand il l'a protégée.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, si elle est de OZ ? » demande Quatre.

Duo ne répond pas, donc je décide de poser la question, qui traîne dans ma tête depuis tout à l'heure :

« Qui est Solo ? Pourquoi tu as dit être Solo ? »

« J'ai dit ça car je suis Solo, c'est mon vrai nom, du moins celui qu'on m'a donné sur L2 » me répond t-il sèchement.

« Qui est Luna ? Pourquoi tu la protéges ? » les questions sortent toutes seules. Quatre n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le ton que j'utilise.

« Luna est ma sœur jumelle que je croyais morte » fini par lâcher Duo en serrant encore plus ses bras.

Quoi ! Une sœur jumelle ! Chez OZ ! Comment ça "croyais morte" ? Je ne comprends pas grand-chose.

« Pourquoi tu la croyais morte ? » demande Wufei.

« Luna et moi vivions sur L2 et à l'âge de cinq ans notre mère est morte dans un attentat. On a donc vécu dans la rue, avec d'autres orphelins. Deux ans après la mort de notre mère on était devenu de vrais petits voleurs. Mais un jour Luna est tombée pendant qu'on fuyait les gens qu'on avait volé. Je me suis arrêté pour l'aider à se relever, mais il était trop tard, ils nous avaient rattrapés. C'est à ce moment qu'un prêtre est apparu et a proposé de nous héberger. Nous avons donc suivi le père Maxwell dans son église et on a vécu avec lui et la sœur Hélène. Trois ans après, alors que notre vie était bien, une épidémie s'est répandue sur la colonie. Les médicaments envoyés par la Terre n'étaient pas distribués à tous, seulement aux plus riches. Je suis donc allé à l'entrepôt, où ils étaient gardés et j'en ai volé pour les pauvres. Comme je m'étais fait repérer, j'ai volé un camion pour m'enfuir et dedans il y avait mon Deathscythe, du moins lui mais pas encore fini. Quand je suis arrivé à l'église, il n'en restait plus rien, elle avait était soufflée par une bombe. Le père Maxwell et la sœur Hélène étaient déjà morts. J'ai cherché ma sœur dans les débris, quand je l'ai trouvée elle ne bougeait plus et était très pâle. J'ai cru qu'elle était morte, mais je n'ai pas pu vérifié car des troupes d'OZ approchaient. Donc je suis parti et pour me souvenir de tout ça j'ai pris le nom de Maxwell, comme le père et Duo car j'avais perdu une partie de moi. »

Quand il s'arrête enfin, les larmes coulent le long de ses joues, mais il les essuie en vitesse.

« C'est pour ça que je veux pas qu'on la tue. S'il te plait Heero ! » il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je vais pour dire quelque chose, mais Trowa me coupe :

« Ecoute Duo, pour ce soir je pense qu'il faut que tu te reposes, on verra demain pour la mission, ok ? »

Quatre sourit à Duo et lui dit :

« Dors tranquille, on réglera ça demain ».

« Bonne nuit Maxwell » ajoute Wufei puis il me fait signe pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. Ils sortent tous les trois.

Je crois qu'ils ne veulent pas être là quand je parlerai à Duo. A moins qu'ils veuillent vraiment que Duo se repose.

Maintenant, je comprend mieux les réactions de Duo, mais est-ce qu'on peut laisser Luna tranquille malgré son appartenance à OZ ? C'est encore un combat entre mon cœur et ma raison qui débute.

« Hee-chan ? »

Je sors de mes pensées au son de la voix de Duo.

« Hn ? »

« Tu me pardonnes de ne rien avoir dit ? » me demande-t-il timidement.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas si je lui pardonne.

« Heero réponds-moi. Dis quelque chose » sa voix est suppliante.

« Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Je ne sais pas c'est tout. »

Je crois que mon ton sec l'a blessé. Ses yeux se voilent de larmes encore une fois. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça quand il pleure. Il n'est pas fait pour pleurer, il est fait pour rire et faire des blagues.

« J'avais tellement honte de l'avoir abandonnée, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit. Je suis lâche c'est tout. Mais toi tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es parfait, aucune faille, n'est-ce pas ? Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ce que je ressens ? Tu ne connais pas les sentiments » siffle-t-il.

« Non mais tu crois quoi, tu as failli te faire tuer deux fois pendant les missions, à cause de ton "secret", et ce soir tu m'as empêché de faire mon travail sans me donner de raisons. Et tu me reproches presque ce qui s'est passé. »

Là j'y suis allé vraiment très fort. Je le vois qui se met à pleurer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire je suis bloqué.

« Duo ? » je commence doucement « c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Excuse-moi »

Il continue à pleurer, le visage caché par ses cheveux.

« Tu sais, j'ai eu vraiment peur quand tu t'es fait arrêter pendant les autres missions. Pas pour la mission seulement, mais pour toi également ». Je me suis rapproché de son lit et m'agenouille devant lui.

J'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter.

« S'il te plait Duo, arrête de pleurer » je le supplie. Je pose ma main sur ses cheveux. Et là il se jette dans mes bras et pleure la tête sur mon épaule. Malgré ma surprise je referme mes bras sur lui. Je caresse lentement son dos et ses cheveux pour le calmer, et petit à petit ses sanglots diminuent. La tête toujours posée sur mon épaule il recommence à parler, mais avec plus de douceur et de contrôle :

« Je comprendrai si vous voulez que je m'écarte de la mission, mais je t'en prie ne lui fait pas de mal. »

Je le détache de moi, pour regarder dans ses yeux rouges de larmes.

« Elle est la seule famille qui me reste à part vous » continue-t-il. « C'est comme si on faisait du mal à l'un d'entre vous. Tu comprends ? »

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de dire et lui répond en toute sincérité :

« Je verrai avec les autres, mais on fera tout pour ne pas la blesser, d'accord ? »

Il sourit à ma proposition et j'enchaîne :

« D'ailleurs, toi aussi il faudra que tu fasses attention pour la suite de la mission, car je suis pas sûr qu'elle t'ait reconnu ». Il acquiesce.

« Donc je continue la mission. »

« Hn » et je lui sourit légèrement.

« Merci ».

Il repose sa tête sur mon épaule et passe ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je le laisse faire et joue distraitement avec les mèches qui se sont échappées de sa natte. Après quelques minutes il s'est endormi. Je le soulève et le met dans son lit, en lui remontant les couvertures dessus, après lui avoir retiré ses chaussures.

Je le regarde dormir, il a vraiment l'air d'un ange comme ça. Il est si paisible, ça change de son babillage incessant. Et dans ma contemplation je remarque, que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ça devient vraiment inquiétant. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je me lève et me prépare pour aller me coucher.

**Le sondage de fin de lecture**

Qu'est ce que les G-boys vont faire à Luna ?

A/ Après les révélations de Duo ils ne vont pas lui faire de mal. Ils sont gentils tout de même…

B/ L'un d'eux va essayer de sortir avec elle pour pouvoir la surveiller !

C/ Ils vont la capturer et demander une rançon à Oz.

D/ Ils s'en foutent des révélations de Duo, ils vont la descendre !


	6. Chapter 6

**Petite note de Maxwell-sama aux lecteurs **qui est désolée du retard de ce chapitre (une semaine !) par rapport aux publications hebdomadaires habituelles, seulement, à partir de maintenant la fic sera updatée toutes les 2 semaines…

**_Chapitre 6 :_**

**POV Heero**

Il est quatre heures du matin, quand je suis réveillé par les sanglots et l'agitation de mon camarade de chambre. Je me lève, donc, et m'approche de son lit. Doucement je pose ma main sur son front. Le contact le surprend et les yeux améthyste de Duo s'ouvrent brusquement. Il essaye de se lever pour échapper à ma main, mais j'arrive à le maintenir allonger grâce à mon autre main.

« Shh ! C'est moi. Calmes-toi Duo. C'est Heero » je chuchote jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

« Heero ? ». Il a l'air perdu. Il doit avoir du mal à reprendre pied.

**POV Duo**

Quand je reprends mes esprits, après mon cauchemar, j'ai la main d'Heero sur le front et je l'entends essayer de me rassurer. Dans son regard d'habitude si froid, je vois quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'inquiétude.

°° Mais non tu rêves, mon pauvre Maxwell, le soldat parfait n'a pas d'émotions. °°

Je continue de le dévisager incrédule. Sa voix me sort de ma contemplation :

« Tu devrais te rendormir, sinon demain tu seras trop fatigué pour suivre les cours. »

Sur ce il se relève et part s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau. Il allume son portable. Je suis sûr que dans une vie antérieure, il était marié avec un ordinateur. Il a plus d'interactions avec cette fichue machine qu'avec le reste du monde. Je le vois prendre le disc qu'il avait pendant notre inspection.

« Ce sont les plans qu'on cherchait ? » je lui demande pour combler un peu le silence, qui ne me distrait pas assez de mon cauchemar.

« Hn. »

« Hn oui, ou Hn non ? »

« Hai » finit-il par dire.

Je me lève de mon lit et me place derrière lui afin de lire les informations, qui défilent sur l'écran, par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher sinon tu seras fatigué » répète-t-il.

« J'ai pas envie de dormir et en plus quand tu tapes à l'ordinateur je n'arrive pas à dormir » je lui répond, fier d'avoir un bon prétexte pour ne pas affronter mes cauchemars. De plus avec cette excuse, Heero ne se doutera pas que j'ai peur de me rendormir et de me retrouver au même endroit. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis un froussard.

Alors qu'il allait éteindre l'ordinateur, pour me laisser me recoucher, un fichier attire son attention. C'est un ordre d'affectation pour un nouveau recruteur dans cette base, et également un ordre d'un agent d'infiltration sous les ordres du recruteur. En regardant le nom de l'homme affecté je ne comprends pas pourquoi Heero s'est arrêté dessus.

« Qui c'est ce lieutenant Oichi ? » je lui demande.

Heero clique sur le lien sous le nom du recruteur et une fenêtre s'ouvre, le dossier de l'homme apparaît ainsi que sa photo.

« Oh mon dieu ! » je lâche. « C'est l'homme qui m'a tabassé lors de la dernière mission ».

Puis je réfléchis, pourquoi Heero s'est arrêté sur ce nom spécialement. Il le connaît ? Comment ? Je lui pose la question.

« Tu le connais ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté sur son dossier ? » Il fronce les sourcils, comme si il ne comprenait pas tout. Puis il me répond sur son ton le plus glacial que je lui connaisse.

« Je voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait le type, qui t'a fait ça. Et je voulais aussi savoir pourquoi il était là. »

Encore une fois je ne sais plus trop quoi dire ou penser. Pourquoi il voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait la personne qui m'avait tabassée ? Il voudrait me venger ? Non, faut pas rêver. Il ne me considère pas vraiment comme un ami, alors pourquoi il voudrait me venger.

Je sors de mes pensées quand je le vois éteindre l'ordinateur. Il se tourne vers moi et me dit fermement :

« Maintenant, tu n'as plus d'excuses pour ne pas dormir, alors retourne te coucher. »

J'hésite, j'ai peur que mes cauchemars reviennent, surtout après avoir revu la face d'un de mes cauchemars. Je crois que ce lieutenant hantera mes rêves jusqu'à ma mort. Je m'assois sur mon lit et le regarde se recoucher. Il ne verra peut-être pas que je ne me couche pas. Je le vois se tourner vers moi et je sens qu'il ne va pas me laisser faire comme je veux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je… j'ai pas envie de me rendormir, si je le fais… les cauchemars vont reprendre » je lui dit timidement. Il va me prendre pour une mauviette. Il va croire que je ne suis pas apte pour être un pilote. Je suis sûr qu'il va me dire d'arrêter les missions, que je suis trop faible. Je relève les yeux et je vois qui me dévisage, abasourdi par ma confession. Eh oui je ne suis pas qu'un assassin, j'ai aussi des peurs. Mais ça je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le comprenne.

« Il faut tout de même que tu te reposes » il me souffle une fois sa surprise passée. « Tu n'as pas un moyen pour éloigner tes peurs le temps de ton sommeil ? »

Je hoche la tête, mais n'ose pas lui dire. Même si il ne m'a pas encore traité de loser, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne le fera pas si je lui réponds. Il me dévisage avec obstination et finalement il perd patience :

« C'est quoi ce moyen ? Dis le »

« Il faut que je dorme avec quelqu'un » je fini par lui dire. Ses yeux se sont agrandis sous l'effet de la surprise, et, si la situation n'avait pas était si délicate, je me serais effondré mort de rire. Il est trop comique comme ça. Finalement je le prend en pitié et lui précise :

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je tiendrai le coup, même si je ne dors pas cette nuit, donc tu peux t'endormir tranquille. »

Il continue à me dévisager tout en réfléchissant.

« Ok, tu peux venir, mais tu me feras le plaisir de te mettre en pyjama avant, j'ai pas envie que tu salisses mon lit. »

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, il veut bien que je dorme avec lui. Je me ressaisi, me met en pyjama et m'allonge dans son lit. Je suis à peine couché qu'un bras se pose autour de ma taille.

« Bonne nuit Duo. »

« Bonne nuit » je lui réponds en me blottissant un peu plus contre lui. La vie est beaucoup plus belle tout à coup. Le sommeil me rattrape vite et je m'endors en quelques secondes.

Quand je commence à me réveiller, j'éprouve un sentiment de sécurité peu habituel. Quand j'ouvre enfin les yeux, je tombe dans un océan bleu. Mes souvenirs de la soirée reviennent doucement.

« Bien dormi ? » me demande mon vis-à-vis. Je hoche la tête timidement, je crois bien que je rougis, car mes joues sont en feu.

« On risque d'avoir quelques problèmes, les cours ont déjà commencés depuis une dizaine de minutes » m'informe Heero.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé et pourquoi tu n'y es pas aller sans moi ? » je lui demande sans bouger tellement j'ai la flemme.

« J'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais tu es resté sourd à mes appels. Et pour que je me lève, il aurait fallu que tes jambes relâche les miennes » son ton est calme, mais ses joues sont légèrement roses. C'est trop _kawai_. En effet, il ne pouvait pas se lever vu l'étau que forme mes jambes. Je desserre l'étreinte et m'excuse, désormais sûrement plus rouge qu'une tomate.

**POV Heero**

J'ai menti, je n'ai même pas essayé de le réveiller, il avait l'air si paisible.

« Désolé Hee-chan. Je m'habille et on pourra aller au prochain cours. » Sur ce il se lève et pars dans la salle de bain, ses affaires sous le bras. Quand il ressort je prend sa place et en profite pour m'attarder sous la douche.

On sort de notre chambre et nous nous dirigeons vers notre prochain cours.

« Au fait Wufei ne nous a pas dit ce qu'il a trouvé sur la liste des profs » remarque Duo.

« Il a fait son rapport à Quatre et Trowa » je lui réponds.

« J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de suspects, sinon on va en avoir pour l'éternité avec cette mission » soupire l'Américain.

« Baka ! » je lui lance.

« Ah ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas entendu celui-là ! » et il me sourit.

Je soupire et continue mon chemin.

La cloche sonne et les couloirs se remplissent d'élèves pressés. Au bout de quelques secondes les autres pilotes nous rejoignent, devant la salle de mon prochain cours, où je suis avec Duo seulement.

« Duo, ça va ? Ta blessure te fais pas trop mal », Quatre ressemble vraiment à une mère poule, quand il s'agit de Duo.

« Oui ça va merci Quat-chan » assure l'Américain, mais il grimace quand Quatre met sa main sur son bras.

« Mais bien sûr je te crois, tu as six points de suture de chaque côté du bras et tu dis que tout va bien » s'énerve notre petit Arabe.

« Combien de profs suspects ? » je demande pour éviter que Quatre et Duo ne nous fassent repérer.

« Trois » réponse claire, nette de Trowa.

« Un prof de physique, Quatre et Trowa l'ont tout à l'heure, un professeur de lettres, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. On vous laisse le prof de sport, cette après-midi » m'informe Wufei avant de partir en classe suivi de Quatre et Trowa.

Les trois heures suivantes sont d'un ennui. On se dirige vers la cantine quand je sens que quelque chose ne va pas chez Duo. Je me retourne, il se tient le bras de douleur.

« Shit ! Je crois que je me suis rouvert le bras » il me dit.

Il décolle sa main et elle est pleine de sang.

« On va à la chambre » je lui ordonne et il me suit sans rien dire.

Une fois dans la chambre je détache le bandage. Un point a sauté. Je prend la trousse de secours et remet le point qui est parti.

« Tu vas pouvoir aller en sport ? » je lui demande.

« Oui pas de problème » il sourit et se rhabille avec précaution. Puis prend un anti-douleur dans la trousse.

« Bon on va manger ! » il lance avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Sur le chemin il me demande de rien dire aux autres, surtout Quatre, pour pas qu'il s'inquiète. Et il remet le masque du joker en entrant dans le réfectoire.

Après s'être changer dans les vestiaires, on arrive dans la salle de sport. Et le professeur est une vieille connaissance du Shinigami. En effet, devant nous se tient le lieutenant Oichi.

« Oh mon dieu je suis dans la merdre » chuchote Duo. Je sens qu'il est légèrement moins sûr de lui que d'habitude.

Quand les yeux du professeur se posent sur lui un rictus apparaît sur sa face de sadique. Et là je sens un léger tremblement chez mon coéquipier. Je crois qu'il ne verra plus jamais les cours de sport de la même façon.

Pendant deux heures il subit le sadisme d'Oichi sans brocher, et il m'évite en faisant comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Pourquoi ? A la fin du cours on se dirige vers les vestiaires pour prendre une douche. Quand il retire son sweat je remarque sa plaie s'est encore rouverte. De plus il tremble comme une feuille. Un élève de la classe remarque son état.

« Bah Daniel, pourquoi t'as pas dis que tu étais blessé, le prof t'aurais peut-être laisser tranquille. »

« Oh ça c'est pas grand-chose. Y a pas de problèmes » il répond. Avant de s'enfermer dans une cabine voisine et laisse l'eau coulée sur mon corps las à cause du sport. Quand je sais qu'on est seul j'arrête l'eau, sort et m'habille. Je m'assoie et attend qu'il sorte. Après plusieurs minutes il ouvre enfin la porte. Il est pâle et il continue de trembler légèrement.

« Duo, ça va ? » je m'inquiète.

« Oui » il essaye de sourire, mais là il arrive seulement à faire une grimace. Il continue de s'habiller doucement. Sa plaie doit lui faire mal, mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Une fois sorti, je le conduis vers notre chambre même si on a cours. Je le fais assoire et devant son manque de réaction, je lui retire moi-même sa chemise. Sa blessure est légèrement ouverte, mais tous les points sont en place. Je lui refais donc un bandage plus serré.

« Duo, pourquoi tu as agi comme si tu me connaissais pas pendant les cours ? » je lui demande en essayant de caché ma déception.

« Je voulais pas qu'il se doute de ton identité. Sinon il te fera souffrir toi aussi » il répond très bas.

« Je sais me défendre tout seul » je lui dis agacé.

« Moi aussi, pourtant, son regard me glace, même Shinigami n'a pas d'effet sur lui. Il est pas humain, il me fait penser à un démon » la fin de sa phrase n'était qu'un murmure. C'est vrai que personne ne résiste facilement au regard du Shinigami, donc je comprends l'inquiétude de Duo.

« Allonges-toi et essayes de dormir. Je te réveille pour le repas. Je crois vraiment que tu en as besoin » sur ce je l'aide à enlever ses chaussures et le pousse sur les oreillers. Il ferme les yeux et commence à se détendre. Quand je retire ma main de son front il rouvre les yeux.

« Ne me laisse pas seul » il me supplie.

Je lui dis de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais son regard est celui d'un enfant perdu, je décide donc de prendre mon portable et de m'installer, dos au montant de son lit, les jambes allongées sur les couvertures. Il me regarde comme pour s'assurer que je reste là, puis quand je commence à taper à l'ordi, il ferme les yeux et s'endors.

Une heure après on frappe à la porte et Quatre, Trowa et Wufei entrent dans la chambre. Quatre remarque que Duo est endormi et que je suis sur son lit et il me regarde surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demande Trowa en pointant la trousse à pharmacie et l'Américain endormi.

« On a trouvé l'agent infiltré » je lui réponds.

« Ca explique pas pourquoi Duo dors et la nécessité de la trousse à pharmacie. Et encore moins le fait que tu sois sur son lit » chuchote Quatre.

« Sa blessure s'est rouverte en sport. Et il a eu un choc car le prof de sport est l'homme, qui nous l'a rendu en kit la dernière fois » je leur annonce.

« Oh mon dieu ! » dit Quatre en se plaquant une main sur la bouche.

« Il est comment ? » demande Wufei.

« Effrayant » répond la voix endormie de Duo. Il se relève et s'assoit pour faire face aux autres pilotes.

« Il t'a reconnu ? » décidément Wufei manque de tact.

°° -Toi non plus !

-Oh la ferme !°°

« Oui, il m'a reconnu et je crois que je déteste les cours de sport » grince Duo.

« En attendant, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei, agissez avec Duo et moi comme avec de simples camarades de classe, pour pas vous faire repéré. Laissons-les croire que Duo et moi nous sommes infiltrés dans votre groupe. »

Ma déclaration est accueillie par trois acquiescements plus ou moins enthousiastes et un regard qui tue made in Shinigami.

°°Il faut que tu te calmes car tu parles comme le baka maintenant. °°

« Pourquoi pas toi aussi ? » demande le dit baka.

« On est dans la même chambre, on est arrivé ensemble, donc je crois que le lieutenant Oichi est assez intelligent pour se douter de mon identité. Malgré tous tes efforts pour m'ignorer pendant le cour de sport. » Waouh je me surprends moi-même, je pensais pas pouvoir dire autant de mots sans que ça concerne des plans de mission.

Je crois qu'ils sont tous surpris par la longueur de ma tirade, quoique pour Trowa, je ne suis pas sûr, je ne vois pas son visage en entier.

Je continue de réfléchir à la situation, puis reprend mon rôle de leader en mains.

« Pour ce soir, on va faire deux équipes pour fouiller la base et poser les bombes. D'abord Trowa et Quatre s'occuperont de poser les charges. Ensuite, Wufei viendra avec moi déposer un virus sur le réseau de OZ. Reçu ? »

« Euh… je crois que tu m'as oublié » note Duo.

« Non, toi tu restes là, tu te reposes et tu essayes de stopper l'hémorragie de ton bras, car trois bandages en une journée ça fait beaucoup. »

Il regarde son pansement où on remarque une tâche de sang.

« Et si je n'obéis pas ? »

Cette fois c'est moi qui lui lance mon regard le plus noir que je puisse et lui dis

« Si tu préfères la manière forte, je t'attache jusqu'à notre retour, ça te va ? »

« Il a raison Duo ta blessure est importante, de toutes manières on sera vite revenu. » Quatre est vraiment un très bon médiateur, quand il veut. Je suis sûr qu'il sera redoutable en affaires après la guerre.

« Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris, je joue la femme au foyer ce soir. »

« Exactement Maxwell. Ça ne sera pas trop dur d'entrer dans le personnage vu que tu ressembles déjà à une onna. » ironise Wufei, ravi de pouvoir se venger de toutes les blagues et remarque de Duo.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que Duo va me faire payer cette décision de l'écarter pour la soirée, très cher. Surtout après le commentaire de Wufei.

« Début des opérations à 23:00 » je leur annonce avant de les laisser regagner leurs chambres.

**Le sondage de fin de lecture…**

Pourquoi Heero n'a-t-il pas profité de la situation avec Duo ?

A/ Il est impuissant et il a pas son Viagra sur lui…

B/ Parce qu'il sait pas comment on fait…

C/ Parce qu'il devait le partager avec les autres G-boys (surtout Quatre) mais ils ont oublié…

D/ Il avait pas sa caméra pour faire le film


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7 :_**

_(Le chapitre où Trowa parle… attention suspens !)_

**POV Duo**

Je sais pas trop comment réagir : Heero m'a retiré des opérations. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ou pour la mission ? J'aimerais bien qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Mais faut pas rêver il ne s'occupe de moi, que pour la mission.

°° -Ouais, c'est ça, alors pourquoi il est toujours à la même place que quand tu t'es endormi ?

Oh non, il n'est quand même pas resté là pour me rassurer au moins ? Si c'est ça je lui saute dessus !°°

« Pourquoi tu rougis ? »

Quoi je rougis ! Shit. Il va me prendre pour un imbécile.

« Pour rien » je lui réponds avant de contourner un peu le sujet. « Hee-chan merci d'être resté là, pendant que je dormais. » Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait entendu, car, moi-même j'ai eu du mal à m'entendre.

« Hn. » Toujours aussi loquace. Puis il se lève et retourne s'asseoir à son bureau avec son portable de malheur.

Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'il avait les joues un peu plus roses que d'habitude. Je me lève aussi et regarde par-dessus son épaule, ce qu'il fait. Il est en train de créer un nouveau virus, sûrement pour le réseau de OZ. Son air supra concentré est trop kawai, j'ai du mal à me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Je décide donc de m'occuper de ma plaie au bras.

Après le repas on retourne dans notre chambre et il se remet devant son maudit ordinateur. Au bout de quelques minutes il cesse de taper sur les touches. Je me tourne vers lui pour savoir si il a enfin fini, mais son regard noir m'indique plutôt qu'il y a un problème.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Cet ordinateur qu'on a trouvé, est relié avec un autre dans une autre base, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir laquelle. Elle ne doit pas être très éloignée, car c'est là que Oichi a ses quartiers » il me répond.

« Et c'est quoi le problème ? »

Il se retourne pour me regarder comme si j'étais le crétin le plus bête de la planète et des colonies.

« Le problème c'est que les dossiers qu'on va détruire se trouvent également dans cet autre ordinateur. Donc notre mission ne sera pas achevée, même après destruction de cette base » son ton est légèrement irrité.

« Ah d'accord ! Trouve la base et allons la détruire, comme ça notre mission sera réussie et il y aura deux bases en moins au lieu d'une. C'est comme faire d'une pierre deux coups. »

« Hn »

Ok ! Cause toujours Duo.

« Heero je suis inquiet pour Luna » je lui dis après un long silence. Il se retourne et me questionne du regard.

« Elle était pas en cours et j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose » je confesse. Et avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose je le coupe : « Je crois que c'est elle l'agent d'infiltration de Oichi, et je suis pas sûr qu'il soit heureux qu'elle nous ait rien fait, alors qu'elle le pouvait. »

« Ecoute Duo, j'en ai parlé avec Quatre à la fin du déjeuner et on a conclu qu'on ferait en sorte de l'emmener avec nous, lors du départ, pour que vous parliez et voir si elle arrêterait de se battre pour OZ. J'essayerai de la trouver tout à l'heure ou demain avant qu'on parte, d'ac ? »

Je hoche la tête et m'assoie sur mon lit « merci » je souffle et il retourne à son engin de diversion favoris.

A 23heures Wufei tape discrètement à la porte et entre. Heero est prêt et armé. Ils sortent donc de la chambre pour leur mission.

Il est minuit passé, ils ne devraient plus tarder. D'ailleurs j'entends des pas dans les couloirs du dortoir. Je suis assis sur mon lit face à la porte. Quand elle s'ouvre ce n'est pas Heero, qui entre, mais le lieutenant Oichi et deux autres hommes. Je me jette sur mon lit pour attraper l'arme sous mon oreiller, mais un des hommes me frappe au visage avant que je puisse e mettre en joug. Ma lèvre est ouverte et le sang coule un peu sur l'oreiller. Puis un second coup à la nuque et c'est le noir.

**POV Heero**

Avec Wufei nous venons de finir de poser les charges dans la salle où il y a l'ordinateur, et le virus vient de finir de télécharger. Nous retournons dans la cour, quand au loin je vois quelque chose bouger. Il y a trois hommes et deux d'entre eux semblent porter quelque chose d'après leur démarche. Le troisième à une silhouette plutôt familière. C'est Oichi, j'en suis sûr.

Soudain un doute me saisit : pourquoi il est là avec deux hommes, qui portent quelque chose et pourquoi il sort des dortoirs ?

« Duo… » je souffle avant de me précipiter vers les dortoirs de garçons. Wufei est sur mes talons, même si il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Dans le couloir on croise Quatre et Trowa, qui sortent de la salle d'étude où ils devaient finir leur mission. Je passe devant eux sans rien leur dire.

Faites que Duo soit là. Depuis quand je panique et je prie, je sais pas, mais là c'est pour Duo donc c'est normal.

Arrivé devant la porte je stoppe, elle est entrouverte. J'entre et allume la lumière. La chambre est vide. J'entends à peine les trois autres arriver derrière moi. Je m'avance un peu plus dans la chambre et remarque la tâche de sang sur l'oreiller.

Je fais volte-face et recommence à courir pour essayer de rattraper le groupe d'hommes que j'ai vu juste avant. Une fois dans la cour je remarque qu'elle est déserte.

°°-Il faut que tu te reprennes, si tu veux le sauver.

Je sais, mais je suis comme… perdu.

Perdu ! parce que ce baka a disparu. Je ne te savais pas si sentimental. Regardes-toi, il n'y a quasiment plus rien du _perfect soldier_. °°

En effet je suis tombé à genoux, les bras ballants et j'ai envie de crier ma douleur et ma colère. Je ne savais pas que ces deux émotions pouvaient se mélanger. Mais au moins ce n'est pas la première fois que je les éprouve, c'est presque rassurant. Par contre d'autres sentiments inconnus me nouent la gorge. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? La peur ? L'inquiétude ? Je ne suis pas sûr.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. C'est Trowa :

« Heero ? »

« C'est Oichi qui a fait ça »

Il me regarde bizarrement donc je rajoute : « Je l'ai vu sortir des dortoirs, c'est pour ça que j'ai couru. »

Je me relève et on se dirige vers ma chambre où Wufei et Quatre attendent. Je remet le masque du _perfect soldier_ en place, du moins ce qu'il en reste.

« Heero qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Duo ? » demande Quatre dès mon retour.

« Il faut vite le trouver, ou Oichi risque de le tuer en le faisant souffrir. Encore plus que la dernière fois car Duo a réussi à lui échapper la dernière fois. » Quatre ouvre de grands yeux effrayés.

« Tu as une idée, Yui ? » me demande Wufei.

« Peut-être, en regardant les dossiers piratés, j'ai remarqué que certains étaient arrivés sur cet ordi par un système de réseaux avec la banque de données d'une autre base. Je sais pas où est la base, mais d'après certains éléments elle ne peut pas être très loin ? »

« Comment ça pas très loin ? » tient Trowa parle maintenant.

« Oichi s'y rend deux fois par semaine pendant ses jours de congé, donc elle peut pas être très loin. » Je m'assois et allume mon ordi pour commencer les recherches.

Quatre veut dire quelque chose, mais Trowa lui pose une main sur l'épaule pour lui dire que c'est inutile. Et il l'emmène hors de la chambre avec lui. Après un court instant Wufei sort également.

**POV Trowa**

Je n'ai jamais vu Heero comme ça. Il était à genoux, comme perdu. Le masque du _perfect soldier_ avait disparu, son visage reflétait quelque chose proche de la peur. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait ressentir de la peur. Finalement il est humain, comme nous tous, sauf qu'il n'a pas le droit de le montrer. Le prof J a fait du bon boulot. Cependant Duo a réussi à faire tomber le masque, même si il n'était pas là pour le voir.

Je regarde le visage de mon ange blond serré contre moi, il a finalement réussi à s'endormir. Son inquiétude additionnée aux nôtres ne l'a pas aidée. Son don est parfois dur à porter. J'espère qu'on retrouvera Duo assez vite. Notre groupe tient grâce aux différentes choses qu'on apporte chacun : la joie de vivre, la douceur, la justice, le calme et le sang-froid. Si on perd Duo, on perd notre étincelle de vie, notre énergie. C'est grâce à toutes ses blagues débiles et à sa bonne humeur enfantine, qu'on arrive à occulter ce qu'on fait avec nos mains, avec nos Gundams. Le Dieu de la mort est, paradoxalement, le seul qui nous donne goût à la vie. Pourrai-t-on continuer sans lui ? J'espère qu'on n'aura pas à essayer.

**POV Wufei**

Il faut qu'on le retrouve, sinon c'est la mort des liens qui existent entre nous. Ça me surprend de penser ça, mais sans ses blagues idiotes et les surnoms qu'il nous donne, c'est comme si on allait se séparer de notre vie, sans mourir. Si Duo ne revient pas, je ne suis pas certain qu'Heero s'en remettra. Malgré son air de glaçon, on sent que notre Américain a réussi à allumer un feu sous la glace.

J'ai senti sa peur et son inquiétude quand il a vu ces hommes. Et après il s'est mit à courir comme un dératé pour vérifier que Duo allait bien. C'est la première fois que je le vois paniquer et ça m'effraie un peu. Le seul d'entre nous qui pouvait garder son sang-froid dans toutes les situations a finalement craqué. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je serais témoin de la renaissance de Heero Yui, pas le _perfect soldier_, mais l'humain. Pour une fois des sentiments traversaient ses yeux et son visage. La situation n'est pas la meilleure pour lui, de laisser son entraînement au placard, mais ça prouve que le professeur J n'a pas vu toutes les failles. Il n'avait pas prévu Duo Maxwell. Le seul être humain qui a réussi à piétiner des années de préparations. Si J apprend ce qui ce passe ici il risque de demander à Heero de refaire un entraînement, et à G de ne pas laisser son élève s'approcher du pilote 01.

**Le sondage…**

Où Duo a-t-il été emmené ?

A/ Dans un vieux cachot qui sert de salle de torture…Le pauvre, il était déjà mal en point…

B/ Dans un bordel ! En fait, Oichi est un gros proxénète et il l'a enlevé parce qu'il a vu le potentiel du bel américain…

C/ Au Club Med. Parce que Duo est un farceur et qu'il a planifié son enlèvement juste pour faire flipper les autres… En attendant il est aux Maldives.

D/ Chez Luna pour une surprise party organiséepar Oz. Il a juste été emmené de force parce qu'ils avaient peur que Duo refuse l'invitation.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8 :_**

_(Attention aux âmes sensibles ! Le pauvre petit Duo se fait (encore) torturer TT)_

**POV Quatre**

J'ai mal dormi, malgré la présence rassurante de Trowa. Duo tu as intérêt à revenir sinon je viendrai te chercher en enfer si il le faut.

« Quatre il faut aller en cours » la voix de Trowa est douce et elle me rassure. Je me lève et passe sous la douche.

Quand on sort Heero sort également de sa chambre, il n'a pas du dormir beaucoup vu son visage. Il nous rejoint et nous dit :

« J'ai une idée pour retrouver Duo, mais ça risque de ne pas trop vous plaire. »

« C'est quoi l'idée ? » demande Wufei, qui nous a rejoint. Heero le regarde et semble hésiter à nous dire ce qui lui passe par la tête, puis finalement il répond simplement :

« Luna. »

« Quoi ? Non, Duo ne voudrait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal ! Et puis comment elle saurait où il est ? » je lui demande.

« Duo m'a dit qu'il pensait que c'est elle l'agent sous les ordres de Oichi, donc elle sait. Et comme j'ai promis à Duo je ferai tout pour pas la blesser. »

Je ne suis pas rassuré, mais rien ne le fera changer d'avis. On se dirige donc vers nos cours. Ce matin aucun n'à cours avec elle, donc tout se jouera cette après-midi.

Après le déjeuner on se dirige vers notre cours de français, auquel on participe tous. Quand on entre elle est déjà installée, son air est bizarre presque triste. Elle regarde Heero droit dans les yeux, malgré le regard de tueur qu'il lui lance. Son regard à elle est blanc. Je ne comprends pas. Le cours commence. Pendant une heure Heero ne lâche pas Luna des yeux, comme si il avait peur qu'elle s'envole. Puis à la sonnerie, c'est elle qui s'approche de nous. Elle tend quelque chose à Heero. Je ne vois pas ce que c'est, mais Heero n'a pas l'air surpris. Finalement elle parle :

« Il est enfermé au deuxième sous-sol, la base est à 50km à l'est, dans un complexe désaffecté. La garde est abondante, surtout après le numéro à la Oudini, qu'il a fait la dernière fois. »

« Comment va-t-il ? » je lui demande inquiet.

« Il passe de sales moments, mais il est vivant. »

« Pourquoi tu nous aides ? » demande Heero suspicieux. Avant de répondre elle tire sur une chaîne autour de son cou.

« C'est pour ça que je vous aide, car j'ai la preuve qu'il est bien Solo. » Et elle nous montre un pendentif en forme de croix.

« C'est pas une preuve ça » déclare Wufei. Luna va pour s'expliquer, mais Heero la coupe.

« Duo demande si tu veux repartir avec nous et abandonner OZ. On fera en sorte que tu ne subisses aucune pression des rebelles pour des infos, et on essayera de te protéger de OZ »

Elle le regarde surprise de la proposition.

« So… euh Duo veut vraiment que je vienne ? Malgré le fait que je sois de OZ. »

Heero acquiesce et elle réfléchi :

« Je ne sais pas, il faut d'abord que j'en parle avec lui, car il ne sait pas tout, peut être qu'il ne voudra plus après. »

« C'est toi qui choisit en attendant il faut le sauver » elle me dévisage après ma réplique et me sourit, soulagé de pouvoir attendre avant de prendre sa décision.

On décide donc d'aller dans la chambre d'Heero pour mettre un plan en place.

« Wufei, Trowa et Quatre, vous faites diversion, grâce à vos Gundams. Pendant ce temps là, j'entre avec Luna dans la base et on récupère notre Américain. Et on file le plus vite possible. Bien sûr on mine un peu avant de partir. Compris ? » décidément il a changé. On voit qu'il est inquiet ; Heero l'iceberg Yui s'est décongelé.

« Début de la mission dans 45 minutes » il finit ainsi, avant de rassembler ses affaires et celles de Duo.

Trowa, Wufei et moi partons donc chercher nos Gundams, grâce à la Jeep. Une demi-heure plus tard, on arrive à notre prochaine planque. On dépose nos affaires à l'entrée et on repart prendre nos Gundams. Dix minutes plus tard on commence notre attaque sur la base, où est retenu Duo.

**POV Duo**

Je me réveille avec un sacré mal au crâne. Des gens parlent autour de moi, et malgré mes paupières closes, je sens une grande luminosité.

°°-Où suis-je ?°°

Je commence à rassembler mes souvenirs et mon cœur manque un battement, quand je me souviens de l'arrivée de Oichi dans ma chambre.

°°-Shit, je me suis encore fais prendre !°°

Pour l'instant je suis censé être évanoui, peut-être qu'ils me laisseront tranquille jusqu'à mon réveil.

°°-Faut pas rêver, ce serait comme voir Heero rire à gorge déployée à l'une de tes blagues.

-Merci de ton optimisme à toutes épreuves. Si je m'en sors vivant je change de conscience. °°

En effet, on ne me laisse pas « dormir » plus longtemps. Je sens une grande main s'abattre sur ma joue, en guise de réveil matin.

« Alors, gamin, bien dormi ? » me demande Oichi.

Ce que j'aime être réveillé avec douceur et entendre ce son si doux à mon oreille.

« Pas trop mal, mais le confort laisse à désirer » je sais que cette remarque va me coûter cher, mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis effrayé.

« Comme je vois que tu es en forme, on va directement passer à l'interrogatoire » son sourire, à la fin de sa déclaration est effrayant.

Il se retourne pour prendre quelque chose, et j'en profite pour voir où je suis. Grande pièce blanche, dans laquelle il y a cette espèce de siège de dentiste sans confort, dans lequel je suis assis. Divers instruments (couteaux, aiguilles, fouets…) sont accrochés aux murs blancs, sans fenêtres. Et je sens qu'ils ne sont pas là pour la déco. Quand Oichi se tourne à nouveau vers moi, il tient un scalpel dans une main.

°°-Oups ! ça sent pas bon du tout !

-Reste calme, ce n'est rien par rapport à la dernière fois. Là tu sais ce qui t'attends.

-C'est vrai c'est très rassurant de savoir qu'on va se prendre des coups de scalpel. °°

« Bon ! Première question. Quelle est ta véritable identité ? »

« Shinigami, Dieu de la Mort » je lui réponds, mais ça ne lui plait pas. Pourtant c'est presque vrai. "_I run, I hide, but I never lie_."

Son scalpel ouvre la peau de mon poignet gauche en remontant vers le coude. C'est fin, précis et il évite les artères, donc il ne veut pas que je meure trop vite. Tant mieux les autres viendront, j'en suis sûr. Et pour l'instant la torture n'est pas douloureuse, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça va rester ainsi.

Il repose la question et je lui réponds la même chose, mais il ne semble pas très enclin à la compréhension. Quand j'ai les deux poignets ouverts et ensanglantés à cause des dix plaies qu'il m'a faites, il décide de changer de question.

« Quelle est la faction rebelle à laquelle tu appartiens ? »

« A la CIA, la Compagnie des Inconnus et Anonymes »

Là encore ma réponse ne lui convient pas. Il s'attaque, donc à mes chevilles. Je crois qu'il commence à perdre patience légèrement, car ses coups de scalpel se font plus douloureux, moins fins et plus profonds. Je serre un peu les dents et lui réponds toujours la même chose. Après quelque temps, il se retourne pour poser son scalpel et prendre autre chose.

« Comme tu sembles pas être coopératif, on passe au niveau supérieur ! » sa voix est trop douce pour que ça présage une bonne chose pour moi.

« Nouvelle méthode, donc nouvelle question. Combien de rebelles êtes-vous dans l'école ? »

« Moi, mon ombre et ma double personnalité. »

La nouvelle méthode c'est le sel sur les plaies, qui saignent. Et ça, ça fait mal. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui faire perdre patience comme ça. C'est au moment où je pense craquer, que la porte de la salle s'ouvre.

« Lieutenant Oichi, le soldat Maxwell vient faire son rapport » dit le garde.

« Faites la entrer » répond Oichi.

« Soldat Maxwell au rapport.»

Là, je vois Luna entrer. Elle me regarde, surprise de me voir là.

« Bien ? Quelles nouvelles de ta ronde cette nuit ? » lui demande Oichi.

« Rien à signaler de particulier, à part une seconde intrusion dans la base souterraine. Mais rien de suspect à part ça » répond Luna.

« Donc il y a bien un autre rebelle, sûrement son voisin de chambre. Tu devrais le surveiller de près. Tu penses qu'il y en a d'autre ? »

« Je ne penses pas qu'ils soient plus que deux, personne d'autre ne me parait suspect. »

Je ne comprends plus rien, elle devrait suspecter également les trois autres vu qu'on est arrivé ensemble et qu'on se réuni souvent. Pourquoi elle ne lui dit pas ?

« Quel est le nom de l'autre suspect ? » lui demande Oichi.

« Honda Yuki. »

« Hum… je l'ai eu en sport, il ne paraissait pas suspect. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécier notre hôte. Mais si tu penses à lui, je m'en occuperai après celui-ci » dit-il en me montrant du doigt.

« Je repars en cours dans quatre heures, pour pouvoir me reposer un peu. Puis-je vous aider ? » demande-t-elle.

« Non, mais tu restes pour apprendre quelques techniques qui te serviront à l'avenir » l'informe-t-il.

Et il se retourne vers moi avec son sourire de sadique. Et c'est reparti pour un tour.

« Bon maintenant que je sais que vous êtes deux, je passe à la question suivante. Quelle est votre mission ? »

« Je sais pas, passer mon examen à fin d'année, » je lui propose, mais là encore il aime pas ma réponse. Il a décidé de lâcher ses instruments pour la torture à mains nues. Les coups commencent à pleuvoir. Puis il me détache de mon siège et me jette par terre. Luna regarde la scène impassible. Une fois à terre les coups se multiplient et deviennent plus violents. Au début j'essaie de ne pas crier, mais c'est plutôt difficile. La douleur se répand à ton mon corps. Je sens ma peau qui commence à gonfler et à bleuir. J'ai mal, mon système nerveux est en surchauffe. Et Luna qui ne fait rien, elle ne me croit pas. Elle ne croit pas que je suis Solo, ou alors elle m'en veut de l'avoir abandonnée. Si seulement je pouvais lui expliquer.

Puis les coups cessent. Il me faut quelques minutes pour que ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque redeviennent normaux. Je ne pense pas pouvoir bouger, je crois que mon état est plus grave que la dernière fois. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Oichi se rapprocher de Luna.

« Amène-le dans sa cellule, je reprendrai l'interrogatoire après un peu de repos » et je la vois acquiescer.

Elle se dirige vers moi et m'aide à me redresser un peu. Mais son geste se suspend quelques secondes, elle regarde la croix que j'ai autour du cou. Elle se ressaisit et s'attelle à sa tâche. Elle me traîne sur le sol jusqu'à ma cellule. Elle me dépose dedans, se penche et feignant de me donner un coup, elle arrache ma chaîne, qui retient la croix que le père Maxwell m'a donné, et la prend avec elle.

Je n'ai même pas la force de me rebeller. Je la regarde partir, avant de sombrer dans l'oubli.

Quand je commence à me réveiller, je suis toujours dans la cellule. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, mais ça m'est égal.

°°-Pourquoi elle ne me croit pas ? Et elle m'a pris la seule chose, qui me restait de L2 et de l'église. °°

-Peut-être qu'elle t'en veut pour l'avoir abandonnée ce jour là !°°

Je me mets en position fœtale, malgré mes blessures. Tout mon corps hurle de douleur sous ce traitement, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Cette position me rassure et me console et j'en ai besoin en ce moment.

°°-Boys don't cry ! Boys don't cry ! Boys don't cry !°° je me répète cette phrase pour m'aider à retenir mes larmes. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller. Sinon ils auront gagné, je ne serais plus le grand Shinigami. Heero se moquerait bien de moi si il me voyait lutter autant pour ne pas pleurer. Mais malheureusement cette lutte, contre mon envie de sangloter, de me vider de toutes les larmes, que mon corps contient, me fatigue. Je sens que l'inconscience me guette, qu'elle est même prête à me prendre. Et je la laisse faire trop épuisé pour la repousser.

Le sondage de fin de lecture

A votre avis, est ce que les G-boys vont réussir à sauver Duo ?

A/ Oui bien sûr, ils vont marrav' la gueule à Oichi et sortir Duo de là avec Luna en prime.

B/ Non, ils vont tous se faire capturer. Comme ça au moins Duo aura des camarades de chambre de torture…

C/ En fait ils ne vont pas le sauver, le plan c'était une blague de Heero. Ils ont autre chose à faire…

D/ Ils vont tous crever avant d'entrer dans la base.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Petite note: **A cause d'un problème informatique, le chapitre dix de gemini sera un peu en retard mais pas d'inquiétude pour la suite, la fic est déjà finie sur papier, il est juste question d'un récupérage de données informatiques… En attendant, au lieu du chapitre 10, une nouvelle fic de Maxwell-sama sera publiée dans deux semaines pour vous faire patienter. Elle s'intitulera _She is a he**…**

**_Chapitre 9 :_**

_Attention, on torture toujours Duo…_

**POV Duo**

Je me réveille une seconde fois. La douleur à ma joue et la luminosité me renseignent sur ma position. Je ne suis plus dans une cellule, je suis à nouveau dans la chambre des tortures. Oichi est là et il sourit.

« Alors réveillé ? »

Je m'abstiens de répondre, pour dire quoi de toutes façons ? Je remarque que cette fois je suis attaché face au mur. Les bras liés au dessus de ma tête. Je n'aime pas ça. Surtout quand je vois ce que Oichi tient dans sa main : un fouet. La séance va être douloureuse.

« Aujourd'hui, pas de questions, on verra plus tard. J'ai tout mon temps, puisque le soldat Maxwell est parti chercher votre équipier » il précise. Et sur ce il me donne un premier coup de fouet. La lanière s'abat avec un grand "clac" sur mon dos. Je me mords les lèvres pour retenir mon cri de douleur. Et un second coup s'abat suivi de près par un troisième. Le lieutenant semble apprécier cette méthode. Il ne me laisse aucun répit, aucun temps mort pour reprendre mon souffle.

Les coups deviennent plus réguliers et mes lèvres laissent passer mes cris, qui résonnent dans la pièce, comme des échos du premier cri, qui, au lieu de perdre en décibels, en gagnerait à chaque répétition. Je sens que, désormais, mon dos doit être complètement ensanglanté. Le sang coule le long de mes plaies et toujours plus bas. Puis c'est le noir, qui arrive progressivement. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est l'entée d'un soldat pour prévenir que la base était attaquée. Puis plus rien.

**POV Wufei**

On vient à peine d'arriver, que déjà des dizaines de MS nous sautent dessus. Mais à nous trois on ne se laisse pas facilement déborder. Trowa canarde joyeusement (comme si il pouvait montrer sa joie celui-là) les Ariès, qui sont sur son chemin. Aucun ne lui résiste. Quatre, quant à lui, fait du corps à corps, mais là encore la résistance est minime. Rien de bien sérieux. Moi je m'amuse avec les ennemis face à moi, ils sont faibles et ne peuvent servir qu'à me divertir un peu. Il y a quelques Taurus, mais ils sont juste assez résistants pour éviter qu'on s'ennuie. Il n'y a aucun honneur à perdre son temps avec des ennemis si faibles. Seul notre but est honorable. Nous sommes là pour sauver un membre de notre famille.

« 05 à 01, la voie est libre, à toi de jouer »

« 01 à 05, je fonce » et le contact se coupe.

J'espère qu'il va le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop abîmé. Si Duo ne s'en remet pas on pourra plus jamais retrouver une cohésion dans notre groupe. Heero t'as intérêt à le ramener en vie.

Je me lance de plus belle dans la bataille, priant toutes les divinités que je connais, de le protéger. Je me reconcentre sur les écrans de mon Shenlong. De nouveaux ennemis sont sortis. Ils n'ont pas l'air plus forts, mais ils sont plus nombreux. J'espère que notre diversion va aider Heero à atteindre l'endroit où est Duo, sans encombre. Et j'espère aussi que ce n'est pas un piège de cette _onna_, sinon je jure de m'occuper d'elle personnellement. Personne ne ment à Chang Wufei sans le payer. Surtout pas une _onna_.

**POV Heero**

J'entre dans la base, guidé par Luna. Elle m'a donné un uniforme d'OZ et me conduit dans les couloirs. Les soldats qu'on croise, la saluent et partent défendre la base. Apparemment Trowa, Quatre et Wufei font de gros dégâts. Tant mieux. On arrive dans un couloir plus sombre. Malgré son aide je ne fait pas totalement confiance à Luna, ma main reste sur mon arme. Elle se stoppe, soudainement, devant une porte fermée et assomme le garde.

« C'est ici » elle souffle.

Je la regarde ouvrir la porte et entrer. J'entre derrière elle. Un soldat est devant le corps inanimé de Duo. Il se retourne en nous entendant et la dévisage.

« Tu es déjà de retour. Tant mieux, tu vas m'aider à en finir avec celui-là » Et il s'aperçoit enfin de ma présence et ouvre de grands yeux de fureur.

« Idiote, c'est un ennemi, que tu as amené ici » et il prend son arme pour m'abattre, mais elle lui tire dessus, alors que je sortais également mon arme.

« La personne que le lieutenant torture depuis hier est mon frère et il pensait que j'allait rien faire. »

« Traître, tu lui payeras j'en suis sûr » dit le soldat, lui pointant l'arme dessus, et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui tire. Une balle en pleine tête.

Luna me remercie dans un souffle, quand le corps du soldat s'effondre. Je ne lui réponds pas, mes yeux se sont posés sur Duo. Son dos est lacéré, à cause des coups de fouet, qu'il a du recevoir. Mais il y a aussi des bleus partout, ses poignets sont ouverts et son visage est tuméfié.

°°-Oh mon dieu, il n'y a pas était de main morte. Il devait vraiment en vouloir à Duo pour s'être échappé. J'espère qu'il est encore vivant. °°

Je m'approche doucement de lui et Luna me tend les clefs des menottes, qu'elle a trouvées sur le corps du soldat mort. Je détache Duo doucement et le prends dans mes bras. Il respire. Je soupire, soulagé.

Il ouvre les yeux :

« Hee-chan… tu es venu » sa voix est si faible et ses yeux sont pleins de larmes.

« Oui Duo, on est tous venu, maintenant tais-toi on s'occupe de tout, ok ? »

Il referme les yeux et je le soulève délicatement pour ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Luna parait très pâle devant l'état de Duo, je la rassure comme je peux. Je sais qu'il ne mourra pas si facilement. Une fois qu'elle s'est reprise on ressort dans les couloirs.

« 01 à 03,04 et 05, on a récupéré 02, on sort »

« 04 à 01, quel est son état ? »

« Il est vivant » et je coupe la communication pour éviter d'avoir à décrire son état.

Quand on arrive devant l'entrée, deux gardes essayent de nous arrêter, mais Luna les éliminent rapidement. Elle aussi à une prédication pour les armes blanches, à croire que c'est de famille. Par contre elle n'a pas le même regard de psychopathe que Duo, quand elle tue. C'est rassurant (quoique). Une fois sortis elle me guide vers un hangar où elle me fait monter dans un 4x4. Je monte à l'arrière, Duo toujours dans mes bras, et j'essaye de ne pas le blesser plus, surtout son dos. Elle démarre et je lui donne les directions de la planque, où nous devions nous installer à la fin de cette mission.

« 01 à 04, on va à la planque, il faudrait quelqu'un là bas pour nous conduire à la base. »

« Ok 01 on y sera dans quelques minutes, on vous attend. »

Une fois à la planque, on bande les yeux de Luna et Trowa prend le volant, Quatre à ses côtés. Wufei à décider de nous suivre en moto.

« J'espère que cette fois-ci tu as tué le gars qui lui a fait ça » me dit Quatre avec fureur.

« Non il s'est enfui avant qu'on entre dans la base » je lui réponds. Après un silence tendu Quatre siffle, mécontent.

« Luna, montre-moi ton bras, j'ai remarqué que tu étais blessée » décidément rien ne lui échappe, à notre petit Arabe. Luna semble surprise de sa demande, mais lui tend quand même son bras.

« Quand on sera arrivé je demanderai à Sally de te mettre un meilleur pansement, mais en attendant ça arrêtera au moins de saigner. »

« Merci » souffle la jeune fille.

Arrivés à la base je conduis, tout de suite, Duo à l'infirmerie. Quand Sally me voit entrer avec Duo dans les bras elle parait presque fâchée :

« Toujours le même » siffle-t-elle. Mais quand elle voit son état elle se radoucit et me demande de l'allonger sur le ventre, pour qu'elle puisse soigner son dos en premier. Après son dos elle remarque les plaies aux poignets et aux chevilles. Elle les désinfecte et les bande.

« Remet-le sur le dos, je vais regarder ses côtes et son visage. »

Je fais ce qu'elle me demande. Doucement je bascule le corps de Duo pour le mettre sur son dos. Malheureusement ce mouvement le réveille :

« Aïe, tu pourrais faire attention ! » me crie Duo.

« Désolé, mais je peux pas faire plus doucement. Si j'allais plus doucement on avancerait plus » je réplique.

Cette remarque a le mérite de le faire taire, ou peut être son état vaseux ne lui permet pas de continuer ?

« Merci Heero, attend-moi dehors, j'arrive tout de suite » me dit Sally.

Je sors donc et me retrouve face à quatre pairs d'yeux, qui m'interrogent sur l'état de Duo. Je hausse les épaules et m'assoie sur un siège près de Trowa.

« Les profs veulent nous voir, pour le rapport et aussi pour savoir qui est la fille qu'on a amenée » prévient Wufei.

Je ne lui répons rien, j'attends que Sally sorte, je veux savoir si tout va bien. Après un quart d'heure elle sort enfin, je la dévisage et elle nous donne son bilan :

« Il s'en sortira, encore une fois de justesse. Son dos est très abîmé, ses poignets aussi et il a quelques côtes casées. Il a aussi un léger traumatisme crânien, qu'il faudra surveiller. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? » demande Quatre.

« Moi je ne veux pas, mais il veut voir Heero à propos de la mission, ainsi que la fille » dit-elle en dévisageant Luna.

Je me lève et fait signe à Luna de me suivre. On entre dans la salle. Il est allongé sur le côté pour soulager son dos au maximum. Quand il nous voit il laisse un grand sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as tenu ta promesse, Hee-chan, merci » et il dévisage Luna avant d'ajouter « Je suis content que tu sois là, on doit parler, mais pas aujourd'hui. En attendant ne dit pas ton vrai prénom, car je n'ai pas confiance en certains profs. Ils pourraient t'interroger sur OZ en utilisant la force », il tourne son regard vers moi à nouveau. « Peux-tu la protéger, le temps que je sois en état de m'expliquer avec les profs ? »

Ses améthystes sont suppliantes, mais son visage est sérieux pour une fois.

« D'accord Duo. Donc elle s'appellera Reï en attendant. Ça te va Luna ? » Elle acquiesce et je lui demande d'attendre dehors quelques secondes. Une fois la porte refermée je me tourne vers Duo :

« Elle nous a sauvé la vie, c'est pour ça que je le fais, mais j'ai pas totalement confiance. »

Il acquiesce doucement, l'air toujours sérieux.

« Tu nous as encore fait une belle frayeur »

« J'y suis pour rien, ils m'ont pris par surprise dans la chambre, alors que j'étais seul » sa défense tient la route. Il s'arrête deux secondes et me demande avec une voix complètement éteinte : « Il est mort ? »

« Non » je lui réponds en essayant de cacher ma colère. Il ouvre de grands yeux pleins de terreur. C'est la première fois que je le vois si effrayé par quelqu'un. Et là, comme la tension est trop forte, les larmes commencent à tracer des creux sur ses joues. Je m'assoie à son chevet et pose mes mains sur ses joues. J'essuie ses larmes avec mes pouces.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas pleurer, mais j'ai si peur et si mal. Je suis vraiment trop faible. »

Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Il ne ressemble plus à Duo quand il perd confiance en lui. Et sans savoir pourquoi je fais ça, je lui lève doucement le visage et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Malgré les blessures, elles sont encore douces. Puis je me rends compte de ce que je fais. Je m'écarte, me lève et lâche avant de partir :

« Désolé, je ne savais plus ce que je faisait » et je me sauve le laissant en état de choc.

°°-Pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, en profitant de sa faiblesse. °°

Quand je sors Luna attend toujours devant la porte. On rejoint les trois autres dans la salle d'attente. Je remets mon masque en place :

« Réunion à la planque, tout de suite, Reï tu viens aussi. »

Mon ton n'a pas l'air de plaire à tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas grave, il faut qu'on parte avant que les profs ne viennent nous chercher. Ils se lèvent et on repart à la planque.

« Pourquoi on est revenu là ? Les profs voulaient nous voir » demande Quatre.

« Yui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » cette fois c'est Wufei. Seul Trowa ne me demande pas d'explications. (Normal il est muet ou presque.)

« Duo ne souhaite pas qu'on révèle l'identité de Luna avant qu'il en parle avec eux. Donc maintenant elle s'appelle Reï », décidément je sais pas parler sans agresser les gens.

« Pourquoi ? personne ne sait qu'il a une sœur, qui s'appelle Luna, non ? » demande Wufei.

« En fait je crois que G sait qu'il croyait avoir perdu sa sœur Luna, sinon il ne m'aurait pas empêché de dire son prénom, après la dernière mission » je lui réponds avec un ton un peu moins froid.

« D'accord, on fera comme il veut, mais en attendant elle va vivre où ? » encore une fois Quatre posent les bonnes questions.

« Ici pour cette nuit et on verra après. Wufei peux-tu prendre la place de Duo et laisser ton lit à Reï pour cette nuit ? » J'ai fait un gros effort et je sens que Wufei est un peu surpris de mon ton plus amical, et les autres aussi.

« Non ne vous dérangez pas, je peux prendre le canapé » dit précipitamment la jeune fille, un peu embarrassée.

« Il n'en est pas question ! On est peut être des soldats, mais tant qu'il y aura assez de lits pour tous, tout le monde aura un lit » réplique notre petit Arabe avec ferveur. Wufei acquiesce, avant d'ajouter :

« Je vais débarrasser un peu mes affaires et tu pourras t'y installer. »

Après que ces détails soient réglés, Trowa et Quatre partent préparer le dîner, et je me plonge dans la rédaction de mon rapport. Seuls les bruits des ustensiles de cuisine et les pas de Wufei, viennent se mêler avec le son des touches de l'ordinateur.

« Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? me traiter comme si je n'étais pas un soldat de OZ ? » me demande Luna après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Tu nous as aidé pour sauver Duo, sans nous tendre de pièges. Et j'ai promis à Duo de te protéger jusqu'à son retour. »

Elle me regarde, surprise et dit :

« Pourquoi tu tiens cette promesse ? C'est pourtant bien toi qu'on nomme le Soldat Parfait, non ? Je pensais que tu ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres. »

« Je ne suis pas qu'un soldat. Et cette promesse ne m'empêche pas de faire mes missions, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne la tiendrai pas » je siffle légèrement vexé de n'être que le Soldat Parfait pour les autres.

Elle me dévisage longuement et semble hésiter à dire ce qu'elle pense. Finalement elle se lance et me pose sa question :

« Tu sembles seulement ouvert et moins froid quand il s'agit de Duo. Parce qu'avec les autres pilotes tu es vraiment glacial. Pourquoi Duo ? Quels sont vos rapports ? »

Je hausse les épaules : °°-C'est vrai pourquoi Duo ?

-Parce qu'il le seul à voir qui je suis derrière le Soldat. Et aussi parce que je suis le seul à qui il laisse apercevoir son vrai visage. Pas le Joker, pas le Shinigami, mais Duo, le vrai.

-Qui est-il pour toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mon meilleur ami. Peut-être plus, je ne sais pas. Tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de ressentir, je ne sais pas encore identifier mes émotions.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?°°

« Duo est le premier ami que j'ai jamais eu et il ne me juge pas » je finis par répondre à Luna.

Le sondage…

Comment Duo va-t-il réagir après le baiser de Heero ?

A/ Il va porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel.

B/ Il va venir lui rendre visite la nuit dans sa chambre (même s'il y a Wufei maintenant…)

C/ Il ne va rien faire, il est trop en état de choc psychologique, il se demande même si ce n'est pas un rêve… (Quand même c'est le perfect soldier !)

D/ Il a filmé la scène et va la diffuser sur le net contre de l'argent…


	10. Chapter 10

**nda : la publication risque de s'espacer dans le temps un petit peu mais je vais faire mon possible pour que ça reste raisonnable. **

**

* * *

**_**  
**_

_**°°°° **_

_**Chapitre 10**_

**POV Heero**

Je suis toujours avec Luna quand le téléphone se met à sonner. Wufei, qui descendait les escaliers, va répondre. Après une conversation assez brève il raccroche le combiné et nous rejoint dans le salon en demandant à Quatre et Trowa de nous rejoindre également. Vu sa tête il n'a pas de bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer. Quand les deux derniers pilotes nous ont rejoints, Wufei desserre enfin sa mâchoire :

« On a peut-être un problème. Les profs veulent absolument savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant la mission, enfin surtout J. » Il me lance un regard noir, comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose, et enchaîne « Comme ils n'ont pas pu nous voir, ils sont en train d'essayer d'interroger la source d'information, qu'ils ont sous la main. »

« Ils interrogent Duo, alors qu'il a déjà subi des tortures physiques, juste pour savoir comment s'est passé la mission » dit Quatre complètement horrifié par ce comportement.

« Pas seulement la mission, Winner, ils veulent également savoir pourquoi Duo est encore dans un sale état, pourquoi on a utilisé nos Gundams dans une mission d'infiltration et enfin, ils veulent savoir qui est Luna et ce qu'elle fait là » énumère Wufei. Sa voix restait calme mais on pouvait sentir sa colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?» demande Trowa (oui, oui il sait parler quand même).

« On retourne faire notre rapport à nos mentors, sinon c'est Maxwell qui va morfler » siffle Wufei en contenant de moins en moins sa colère.

« Heero tu en penses quoi ? » me demande Quatre, comme si j'étais leur leader.

« On ne fait pas de rapports oraux, envoyez-les à partir de vos ordinateurs » je lui réponds. Je sens le regard de Wufei me transpercer, je suis sûr que si il le pouvait il me tuerait là maintenant tout de suite.

« Et pour Duo ? » s'inquiète Quatre.

« Je m'en occupe. J'emmène Luna et Duo, on reviendra quand il sera en état. Je prends aussi mon ordinateur, si jamais il y a une mission je reviendrai. »

« Et tu comptes les emmener où ? » me demande Wufei un peu sur la défensive.

« Moins vous en saurez, mieux ça sera » je lui réplique d'un ton sec. Je le vois se lever prêt à me frapper, sous prétexte qu'il pense que je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais Trowa s'interpose et empêche Wufei de passer ses nerfs sur moi.

« Prend soin de lui » me dit-il d'un ton calme au grand dam de notre Chinois, qui est rouge de colère. Je sens que quand je reviendrai je serai la nouvelle bête noire de Wufei, même avec Duo il n'a jamais montré autant de colère.

« Heero appelle-nous quand même pour nous donner des nouvelles de notre Jocker. Et ne t'inquiètes pas on vous couvre. On ne dira rien pour Luna. J'espère juste que J ne s'en prendra pas à un de vous trois à votre retour. » me dit Quatre avec son air d'ange descendu sur Terre.

Je le rassure avant de monter dans ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires et celles de Duo et redescends.

« Prenez bien soin de Wing et Deathscythe » je leur lance en sortant de la maison, Luna sur mes talons.

**POV Duo**

Je crois que je dois être encore endormi, sinon pourquoi Heero-je-suis-un-glaçon-Yui m'aurait embrassé. Oui c'est ça, c'était qu'une illusion due aux médicaments que m'a donné Sally. Mais ça semblait tellement vrai, la douceur et la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

°° Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Ce n'est pas son genre d'embrasser les gens comme ça. Bon on verra ça avec lui quand je retournerai à la planque.°°

Je décide donc de m'endormir tant que la douleur n'est pas trop forte. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse prendre par la torpeur des anti-douleurs que Sally m'a donné avant de partir. Autant profiter de ce moment de répit avant que la douleur ne se réveille complètement, et que je ne puisse même plus respirer sans avoir l'impression que mon dos va se déchirer.

Je n'ai pas dormi une heure que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre avec fracas. Je n'ai envie de voir personne, donc je ne bouge pas, laissant croire aux intrus que je dors profondément. Je ne bouge pas malgré le bruit qui résonne dans la salle et je garde les yeux fermés.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ces méthodes, il vient à peine de subir un interrogatoire musclé chez OZ et nous on veut lui faire la même chose » C'est la voix de G et il a l'air énervé.

« Les autres sont partis et ne peuvent pas répondre à nos questions, donc il ne reste plus que lui. S'il y a un danger on doit le savoir » réplique la voix froide de J. Ce que je peux le haïr celui-là.

« Je ne vois aucun danger, J »

« Seulement une étrangère dans notre base principale et votre élève encore une fois battu à mort. C'est ce demander s'il ne le fait pas exprès. Ou alors il renseigne OZ et pour éviter tous soupçons ils le battent, juste assez pour qu'on le prenne en pitié » propose J.

Là G répond par une suite d'injures dignes de Shinigami dans ses plus mauvais jours. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas la proposition J, mais alors pas du tout.

« Je fais absolument et totalement confiance à Duo. Jamais il ne nous trahirait » s'écrit-il avec ferveur. Je suis fier de la confiance qu'il met en moi, ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'il me soutient.

« Voyons professeur J, nous ne pouvons pas accuser un de nos pilotes sans preuve » s'interpose Maître O.

« D'accord je ne dirai pas que c'est un espion sans avoir de preuve, mais je veux savoir qui est cette fille, qui est entrée dans notre base sans notre permission, habillée en ozzie » réplique J.

Le professeur S acquiesce, lui aussi veut savoir s'il y a le moindre danger. Et voila je vais encore devoir répondre à des dizaines de questions, sauf que cette fois-ci c'est mes alliés qui vont me les poser.

G s'approche de mon lit et me réveille sans se presser. Je prend mon temps pour sortir de mon ''sommeil'', émergeant avec la plus grande lenteur possible de ma léthargie.

« Keskispass » je fais dans un bâillement feint en gardant mes paupières mi-closes et en prenant un ton un peu ennuyé.

« On voudrait te poser des questions sur ce qui s'est passé pendant la mission. Et surtout on voudrait savoir qui est la fille que les autres pilotes ont ramenée de cette mission. » J'admire le calme avec le professeur G me parle, alors que derrière lui J est dans un état de furie assez profond. Je regarde G dans les yeux sans prêter attention aux autres professeurs qui attendent avec impatience ma réponse.

« J'aimerai que tu me répondes Duo » continue G toujours avec un grand calme, comme s'il n'y avait pas quatre autres personnes avec nous dans la pièce, qui attendaient ma réponse.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Sally entre dans la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Duo a besoin de repos !» s'écrie le médecin avec indignation, comment osaient-ils venir déranger son patient ?

°°Merci Sally de venir m'aider, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils vont me lâcher comme ça surtout pas ce cyborg de J »

« On ne vous demande pas votre accord. On se doit de savoir ce qui se passe, donc si ça vous gêne sortez et ne venez plus nous déranger » lui lance J avec force. Je crois qu'il vient de descendre encore plus dans mon estime. Sally lui lance un regard noir, digne d'un regard d'Heero, et sort en claquant la porte, pestant contre les ''professeurs sans cœur et leur sale caractère''. Bon maintenant que mon seul soutien est parti je crois que je vais avoir du mal à ne pas répondre aux questions.

J reprend l'interrogatoire avec beaucoup moins de douceur que G ;

« Qui est cette fille ? » me demande t'il d'un ton sec. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, mais ne lui réponds pas.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous répondre ? » continue t'il avec colère. Je ne lui réponds toujours pas, je n'aime pas comment il me parle. Il commence à sortir de ses gonds. Puis me lance avec hargne :

« C'est soit une espionne de OZ, qui a réussi à vous rouler, soit une garce, qui n'a plus que son corps à vendre. »

Là mon sang se met à bouillir. Il faut que je relâche la vapeur, sinon je vais exploser. Comment ose t'il parler de Luna comme ça sans savoir qui elle est !

« Espèce de c.., je ne vous permets pas d'insulter cette fille. Vous ne la connaissez pas alors ne la jugez pas avec vos principes tordus. Si vous osez encore l'insulter une seule fois, je vous jure que professeur ou pas je vous tuerai, en prenant un grand plaisir à vous ôter chacune de vos machines, une par une. Et je vous promets que l'enfer n'est rien à côté de la torture que vous vivrez. »

Tous les professeurs semblent en état de choc devant mon coup d'éclat. C'est la première fois qu'un des pilotes ose leur faire des menaces directes. Ils savent ce dont on est capable et se doutent que ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air, que je le ferai. J est le premier à se ressaisir :

« Et pourquoi donc je ne pourrais pas l'insulter ? » demande t'il avec un air de défiance. G se charge de répondre à ma place, sûrement pour éviter que je ne lance la colère de Shinigami aux trousses de J.

« Je pense qu'on ne peut pas juger cette fille sans la connaître un temps soit peu. »

« Alors je vais essayer d'en savoir plus sur elle et continuer l'interrogatoire. Où avez-vous rencontré cette fille ? Était-elle dans la même école que vous ? »

Je crois qu'il va falloir que je réponde à une partie des questions qu'on me pose.

« Elle était dans la même classe que nous. » Tous me dévisagent. Quoi j'ai répondu à leur question, ils sont pas content ?

« Pourquoi vous l'avez ramenée avec vous ? » me demande G

« Je ne peux pas répondre maintenant », je lui dit d'un ton ferme. Là je crois que J va exploser de rage, il faudrait lui dire qu'à son âge il faut pas s'énerver autant ça peut être fatal.

« Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas répondre maintenant ? » il siffle.

« Parce que je ne dois mes rapports sur mes missions qu'à G et que je ne souhaite pas parler avec un homme bionique comme vous » je lui réponds. Heureusement G est là sinon je crois que J m'aurait assassiné sans remords, même si je suis un des meilleurs soldats et un très bon pilote. Je crois qu'il aurait sacrifié le projet M juste pour pouvoir me tuer.

Après une demi-heure d'interrogatoire stérile, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre à nouveau. Tous les professeurs se retournent et dévisagent le nouvel arrivant avec un air surpris.

« 01, que fais-tu là ? » lui demande J.

Heero l'ignore et me dit de me lever et de me préparer parce qu'on part. Où , je ne sais pas. La tête que tire J après ce qu'a dit Heero est vraiment trop forte. Je crois qu'il est très prêt de la crise cardiaque, d'ailleurs moi aussi mais je ne pense pas que se soit pour les mêmes raisons.

« Heero tu ne peux pas partir avec Duo » lui fait remarquer Maître avec un calme olympien.

« Si je peux et je le fais. Votre comportement n'est pas digne de votre statut, donc je l'emmène pour qu'il guérisse sans subir de nouvelles tortures » il leur réplique de son ton d'iceberg. J devient rouge de colère, je crois qu'il n'est vraiment pas loin de devenir hystérique.

« Tu n'iras nulle part avec 02. Tu es un soldat pas un garde-malade. »

« Si une mission se présente les autres pilotes sauront comment me joindre » précise t'il. Pendant la conversation il m'a aidé à me relever et à me stabiliser.

« Autre chose j'emmène la fille aussi, comme ça vous ne vous en prendrez pas aux autres pilotes pour savoir qui elle est. » Son ton est resté le même pendant toute la discussion. Il n'a pas arrêté de parler même quand il a ramassé le peu d'affaires que j'avais ou qu'il m'a aidé à me tenir debout. Son visage aussi n'a exprimé aucun sentiment, il est resté le _perfect __soldier._

Je crois qu'aucun des professeur n'arrive à se remettre du choc : Heero Yui n'a pas suivi un ordre direct de son mentor. J est le plus surpris de tous. Je suis même sûr qu'il est déjà en train de se demander si il ne va pas falloir qu'il reprenne l'entraînement de son pilote. Comme si on allait le laisser faire, si il touche un cheveux de Heero il est mort.

Mon Japonais m'aide à marcher et me dirige vers la sortie de la base. Derrière nous G nous lance : « Ramène-le vite et en bon état si possible. Ne vous entretuez pas pendant vos vacances. » J'aime vraiment beaucoup mon mentor, au moins il ne m'a pas transformé en machine pendant mon entraînement.

°°°°

* * *

Sondage : 

Où Heero va-t-il emmener Duo ?

A/ Aux Baléares...avec le Club Med bien entendu...un peu de repos pour nos héros

B/ Il va le planquer dans un club de strip-tease dans lequel il vont devoir travailler...

C/ Il vont faire du camping sauvage dans la forêt de Brocéliande.

D/ Ils vont se réfugier dans une école de sorcellerie inconnue des professeurs... Jolies cannes ( à moins que ce ne soit Beaubâtons)...


	11. Chapter 11

nda : on est à plus de la moitié de cette fic maintenant et beaucoup de choses vont être révélées dans les prochains chapitres, celui-ci est le dernier chapitre ou rien ne se passe (révélations ou action), après il aura encore de l'action et beaucoup de révélations sur le passé de Luna et Duo... peut-être un peu de spoilers de l'épisode zero de Duo, mais arrangé à ma sauce. j'espére que ça vous plaira!

* * *

°°°°

**_Chapitre 11_**

**POV Duo**

Nous arrivons à la voiture à côté de laquelle nous attend Luna. Elle a l'air aussi surprise que moi par l'envie soudaine de Heero de partir en voyage.

« Où on va Hee-chan ? », je lui demande quand on arrive à la voiture.

« Tu verras quand on y sera. », me répond-t-il pour conserver tout le mystère de notre escapade. Non, en fait je crois juste que comme d'habitude, il préfère rester enfermé dans son mutisme. Les vacances vont être longues.

Il démarre la voiture et nous voilà partis vers l'inconnu. Le voyage dure plus de deux heures, pendant lesquelles mon corps me rappelle que je ne suis pas en état de rester plié aussi longtemps. Heureusement on a fait un arrêt pour qu'Heero puisse prendre le nécessaire pour manger pendant nos vacances, j'en ai profité pour me déplier un peu.

La maison, qui va nous servir de planque, se trouve au milieu de nulle part dans une campagne sympathique (surtout vide). Il y a un petit jardin avec une véranda et un étage. Heero m'aide à monter jusqu'à ma chambre et m'installe sur le lit le plus près de la fenêtre, dans la première chambre à l'étage. Dans le couloir ,j'ai pu remarquer qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule autre chambre donc je vais devoir partager avec Heero, super ! Luna aussi a remarqué l'absence d'une troisième chambre :

« Comment fait-on pour les couchages ? », demande-t-elle.

« Je dors dans la même chambre que Duo et on te laisse la deuxième chambre. », lui répond Heero avant de redescendre mettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine et ranger toutes les courses. Il nous a laissés seuls et je crois qu'il l'a fait intentionnellement, sûrement pour qu'on discute. Je sais qu'il va falloir que Luna et moi ayons une discussion mais pas aujourd'hui, je suis trop fatigué.

« Luna, j'aimerais qu'on parle de la situation présente, et aussi de ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on a été séparé. », je lui dis. Elle me dévisage avec une expression de surprise sur le visage et aussi d'appréhension.

« Ne t'en fais pas trop, on ne parlera pas avant que je puisse rester éveillé assez longtemps pour tout entendre en une seule fois. », je la rassure.

Cette dernière phrase semble la calmer un peu. Il faut dire que je la comprends ; moi non plus je ne suis pas fier de tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années. Je suppose qu'elle a également des secrets ou des blessures qu'elle n'a pas envie d'exposer comme ça, devant un inconnu. Finalement maintenant c'est comme si on était que de vagues connaissances, il va falloir qu'on réapprenne à se connaître.

Avec précaution, j'essaye de m'installer plus confortablement dans mon lit. Je suis exténué et le voyage en voiture a réveillé toutes les douleurs. Heureusement Luna m'aide à prendre place sur le lit de façon à soulager mon dos sans abîmer mes côtes.

J'entends Heero qui remonte les escaliers, il doit avoir fini de ranger les courses, toujours aussi efficace. Il entre dans la chambre et s'avance vers nous avec une trousse dans ses mains, qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à une trousse de premiers soins.

« Duo, je dois désinfecter tes plaies sur le dos. Sally m'a demandé de le faire toutes les quatre heures pendant les deux prochains jours. », il me dit ; et malgré son ton, qui se veut neutre, je sens qu'il est gêné. Donc l'épisode du baiser n'était pas un rêve, c'est bon à savoir, mais ça me donne aussi beaucoup à réfléchir. Comme je ne lui réponds pas, il me regarde avec inquiétude, comme si je ne pouvais pas être silencieux de temps en temps.

« Tu vas bien ? », il me demande après un long silence, pendant lequel je réfléchissais aux significations possibles de ce baiser. Finalement je suis trop fatigué pour faire ça maintenant, on verra un peu plus tard.

« Hai ! Pourquoi cette question ? »

« D'habitude quand quelqu'un doit te soigner c'est une vraie bataille. Mais là tu ne dis rien, c'est pas normal... », il me dit. C'est vrai que je n'aime pas qu'on me touche quand je suis blessé, mais bon je n'aime pas trop le choix si je veux guérir.

« Oui ce n'est pas normal, comme t'entendre dire plus de cinq mots à la suite !», je réplique.

Il fronce les sourcils, ce qui signifie qu'il n'est pas content, et je lui lance mon plus grand sourire, même si ça doit ressembler à une grimace à cause de la douleur, qui m'élance alors que je me retiens de rire.

Luna est limite morte étouffée à force de retenir son fou rire, et Heero se renfrogne en faisant une moue adorable sans s'en rendre compte.

« Bon, tu me soignes, ou il faut que je fasse une scène pour que tu le fasses ?», je lui demande avec un air faussement exaspéré. La seule réponse que je reçois est le début d'une désinfection sans douceur et un « baka ».

« Aïe ! Tu pourrais faire doucement !Je suis un grand blessé, je te ferai remarquer !», je hurle en essayant de me relever, mais il me maintient allongé avec ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Continues comme ça et je le fait encore plus fort. », je l'entends me menacer alors qu'il me repousse sur le lit.

Donc je me calme et serre les dents en attendant avec impatience la fin de cette torture. Petit à petit ses gestes deviennent plus doux et je me détends, même si le produit pique encore, ce n'est pas grave. Une fois son travail fini, il se lève et me tend une pilule et un verre d'eau.

« Prend ça c'est pour la douleur. », je la prend, même si je n'aime pas prendre des médicaments, mais là j'ai très mal. « Maintenant tu dors. On te réveillera pour le dîner. », me dit-il une fois que j'ai avalé cette saleté.

« Merci Hee-chan. », je souffle avant de me préparer à dormir.

Je les entends sortir de la chambre et quand la porte se referme mes yeux aussi se ferment et le sommeil est là.

**POV Luna**

Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Pendant mon entraînement on m'a répété sans cesse que les pilotes de Gundams étaient tous des brutes sanguinaires. Surtout le pilote du Wing, le _perfect soldier_, et celui du Deathscythe n'était pas en reste. On disait que s'il y avait une faux comme arme principale au Gundam 02, ce n'était pas pour rien, il fauchait les vies comme la Mort. Après tout, ce sont le Soldat parfait et l'Assassin parfait du groupe rebelle. Mais là, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a de sanguinaire chez eux. En plus l'Assassin parfait est mon frère, et il me protège, alors qu'il devrait me tuer, vu que je fais partie de OZ...Et comble de la bizarrerie, le garçon qu'on dit froid, sans émotion, et ayant été entraîné pour ne répondre qu'aux ordres de ses supérieurs, fait le garde-malade, et protège un agent de OZ de son plein gré. Là, je suis complètement perdue, je suis sûre que je suis dans une dimension parallèle ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

En plus, je vois bien à la façon d'agir d'Heero avec Duo qu'il tient beaucoup à lui. Il est vraiment attentionné et il est très prudent avec les blessures de Duo, malgré ce qu'il dit. Et Duo a beaucoup d'influence sur Heero, sur son comportement comme sur ses dires. Il a réussi à le faire sortir légèrement de son état d'iceberg, menace pour tous les Titanics. Je me demande vraiment quels sont leurs rapports ? Sont-ils amis ou plus ? Enfin je verrai bien pendant notre séjour.

Une fois les soins de Duo terminés, Heero et moi redescendons pour préparer le repas pour notre malade et nous-mêmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on prépare ? », je demande au Japonais une fois arrivés dans la cuisine. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a prévu, comme je suis restée avec Duo pendant qu'Heero faisait les courses. Je le vois sortir deux pizzas du congélateur.

« J'espère que tu aimes les pizzas ?», me dit-il alors qu'il les pose sur la table et met le four en route.

« Oui j'aime ça !», je le rassure.

Lui par contre n'a pas l'air d'aimer les pizzas. Je me demande pourquoi il prépare des pizzas dans ce cas. Je ne sais pas trop comment faire : lui poser la question, ou faire comme si de rien n'était ? Finalement je lui demande :

« Pourquoi tu fais des pizzas si tu n'aimes pas ça ? »

Il se retourne vers moi, son visage est toujours aussi froid, mais ses yeux semblent l'être un peu moins.

« J'ai pensé (non pas vrai !) que si Duo aimait les pizzas il y aurait des chances pour que toi aussi, donc… », me répond-il comme s'il faisait un rapport à ses supérieurs, la voix vide d'émotion.

Je n'en reviens pas, il préfère faire plaisir à Duo plutôt qu'à lui-même ! A moins qu'il ne le fasse que parce que Duo est dans cet état, ou encore parce que je suis là.

Enfin, avec cette conversation, j'ai appris quelque chose de plus sur Duo : il aime toujours les pizzas, comme moi. En plus de toutes les informations que j'ai récupérées ces derniers jours, je remarque qu'il n'a pas tellement changé. Il n'a pas coupé ses cheveux comme il l'avait promis, il a toujours un caractère sociable et il a gardé son agilité et sa dextérité, surtout avec les serrures. Cependant son regard semble encore plus hanté qu'avant et ses sourires ne sont pas tous très sincères. Je me demande s'il se sert toujours de sa maxime : « Je cours, je me cache, mais je ne mens jamais ! » ?

Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, je vais apprendre plein de choses sur lui, sur ce qu'il a fait depuis la dernière fois, et si je lui ai manqué...Par contre, je redoute de devoir lui raconter ma vie, surtout qu'elle ne m'a laissé aucune once de fierté. De plus, je ne sais pas si serai à l'aise avec Heero pas loin. Quoiqu'il ne semble pas vouloir être là quand on parlera, vu qu'il nous a laissés seuls tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'il faudraque je m'habitue déjà au nouveau « Solo » et à Heero pour parler de quoi que ce soit de personnel. Le mieux serait que Duo commence par raconter sa vie, je pense que ça me rassurerait.

Quand les pizzas sont prêtes, je me propose pour mettre la table, mais Heero me dit que ce n'est pas la peine. Deux minutes plus tard, on remonte à l'étage avec deux plateaux sur lesquels il y a le dîner. On va manger dans la chambre pour ne pas laisser Duo tout seul pendant le repas.

Lorsqu'on entre dans la chambre, Duo dort paisiblement. Heero semble hésiter à le réveiller, mais finalement il s'approche du lit, déposant son plateau au sol. Il appelle Duo et lui pose une main sur l'épaule pour le secouer sans le blesser plus. Duo grogne légèrement :

« Naan Hee-chan je suis fatigué… stoplé ! », gémit Duo en faisant la moue.

« D'accord, donc Luna et moi pouvons manger toutes les pizzas puisque tu préfères dormir ?», propose Heero en faisant mine de se relever.

La réaction de Duo est immédiate, il se redresse, peut être un peu trop vite pour son dos lacéré, et lance de son air le plus indigné :

« Tu n'oserais pas faire ça quand même !»

Devant le regard impassible de Heero, Duo siffle :

« Tu as encore gagné je me lève. J'arrive, je vous rejoins au salon !»

« Pas besoin de descendre. », je lui dis en lui montrant les plateaux sur lesquels nous attend notre repas.

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire et me demande :

« Qui a eu cette idée ? Car c'est vraiment gentil d'avoir pensé à moi. »

« C'est Heero. », je lui réponds, ce qui me fait gagner un regard qui tue de la part du Japonais, qui ne voulait pas que je le dise à Duo. Pourquoi ?

Duo n'a pas l'air de se remettre de cette révélation, il n'arrête pas de cligner des yeux et sa bouche gobe les mouches. Il n'a vraiment pas changé sur ce point non plus. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir lire toutes ses émotions, comme quand on était encore sur L2 :tout est là, sur son visage. Ça me fait sourire de me rendre compte qu'il n'a pas autant changé que je le craignais.

« Bon on mange ou quoi ? », lance Heero après qu'un troupeau d'anges aient décidé de passer devant nous.

Je hoche la tête pendant que Duo se jette sur l'assiette que lui tend Heero. Je m'assois sur la chaise près du bureau et Heero s'installe sur son lit. Le repas se fait dans le silence, chacun s'occupant de son assiette. Duo dévore ses parts de pizzas comme si on allait lui retirer s'il ne les finissait pas dans les deux minutes. C'est un goinffre c'est pas possible, il ne prend même pas le temps de mâcher. Sa façon d'inhaler la nourriture aussi n'a pas changé, c'est comme s'il mourrait de faim.

Une fois le repas fini, Heero et moi redescendons les plateaux à la cuisine.

« Au fait, on va rester ici combien de temps ? », je lui demande.

« Une dizaine de jours. Après Duo sera assez en état pour effectuer les missions de base. », me répond-il sans arrêter de faire la vaisselle.

Pendant quelques instants, le silence n'est brisé que par le son de la vaisselle, puis il reprend :

« Tu sais, quoi qu'il ait pu t'arriver pendant ces cinq dernières années, Duo ne te rejettera pas. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de lui raconter ton histoire. »

Le temps de sa tirade, il a plongé ses yeux dans les miens. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire toutes mes appréhensions, mes peurs. Je baisse la tête pour échapper à son regard et lui réponds :

« Je ne suis pas fière de mon passé. Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il ne m'en voudra pas ? Tu ne le connais pas assez pour savoir ça. Ce n'est pas possible. »

Quand je relève la tête, il y a un air légèrement moqueur sur son visage.

« Je connais suffisamment Duo pour savoir qu'il en veut rarement aux gens sans de très bonnes raisons. Crois-moi. Sinon je crois qu'il ne pourrait pas me voir », il me lance. « En plus, il est vraiment heureux de te savoir vivante donc il fera tout pour être proche de toi. Rien de ce que tu lui diras le fera te repousser. Et autre détail : tu ne sais pas non plus par quoi il est passé. Lui aussi, c'est un soldat, et il est également le meilleur assassin du groupe. », il achève son discours par un haussement d'épaules.

C'est vrai, Duo aussi est un soldat. Lui aussi il a du sang sur les mains. Ces faits me rassurent un peu. Mais il y a une chose que je ne pourrai jamais lui dire. J'ai vraiment trop peur de sa réaction. Que fera-t-il si je lui dis ça ?

°°°°

* * *

please review! 

sondage :

Quelle est la révélation que Luna redoute de faire à Duo?

A/ Elle est mariée à Treize

B/ Elle a été star du X par le passé

C/ Elle a vendu le doudou de Duo pour se faire de l'argent quand elle était petite

D/ Elle est un homme en réalité


	12. Chapter 12

Nda : plus qu'une semaine avant le Japan Expo ! Allez-y faire un petit tour si vous avez le temps !

* * *

°°°°

_**Chapitre 12**_

**POV Heero**

Depuis les quatre jours qu'on est dans cette planque, ni Duo, ni Luna ne semble prêt à parler de leur passé. Si ça continue comme ça, cette situation va finir dans un cul-de-sac. Et après on dit que c'est moi qui ne parle jamais !Mais là, les deux Maxwell ne sont pas loin de passer pour des muets. La seule chose qui se passe comme prévu dans ce séjour, c'est que les plaies dans le dos de Duo cicatrisent bien et qu'il a moins mal partout. Il arrive presque à bouger les bras sans que ça ne lui tire trop dans le dos. Ses côtes sont également en bonne voie et ne devraient pas mettre longtemps à ne plus le gêner quand il respire. Le revers de la médaille, c'est que Duo devient de plus en plus intenable au fur et à mesure de sa guérison. Heureusement j'avais prévu le coup, on m'appelle pas Perfect Soldier pour rien, il faut toujours pouvoir parer à toutes les éventualités. J'ai amené avec nous la collection de DVD de mangas et autres, qu'on avait trouvée dans une de nos anciennes planques.

C'est une super diversion, je pense même la suggérer aux profs pour nos prochaines missions d'infiltrations, quoi de mieux qu'un bon DVD pour distraire les gardes de OZ ? Enfin bref, les DVD font en sorte que Duo reste sur le canapé toute la journée sans rechigner. Mais à mon plus grand dam Luna aussi est fan de manga, du coup ils sont tous les deux sur ce canapé à s'abrutir devant la télé toute la sainte journée. Je pense que ça aussi, comme pour la bouffe, ça doit être dans les gènes.

Bon pour en revenir au problème, s'ils ne se décident pas à se parler, ce soir je les enferme dans la chambre jusqu'à la fin du séjour pour être sûr qu'ils trouvent le temps de se parler. Non, je ne vais pas les forcer à se parler de manière si brutale, mais je jure de les faire parler avant qu'on ne sorte de cette baraque, après tout j'ai fait une formation en interrogatoire que j'ai eue avec mention ''très bien''. En fait, le seul hic, c'est que je risque de me mettre Duo à dos, si je suis trop brutal.

Et aussi il y a l'autre problème ; il faut que je trouve le temps de parler à Duo du baiser que je lui ai volé à la base. Il faut que je clarifie la situation avec lui, sinon il va sûrement m'en vouloir et il ne voudra certainement plus me parler. Je comprendrais son appréhension que je lui saute dessus si je m'approche trop de lui. Après tout, je me suis permis de l'embrasser sans lui demander son avis, alors il aurait raison de penser que je pourrais faire pire...

Donc on récapitule tout ce que je dois faire : 1) régler le problème Luna/Duo en les faisant parler de leur passé.

2) présenter mes excuses à Duo pour l'avoir embrassé sans son accord et aussi lui parler de notre relation (amicale ou plus ?).

Hier, j'ai profité de la distraction de Duo pour prendre des nouvelles des autres pilotes. Quatre m'a dit qu'ils devaient partir en mission lui et Wufei pour une durée de 24 heures. Il m'a aussi dit que les profs ne leur donnaient que des missions pour deux ou trois pilotes depuis notre départ. Ce dernier fait me rassura beaucoup, apparemment tous les profs n'étaient pas comme J, tant mieux. J'en ai aussi profité pour lui donner des nouvelles du grand malade en lui disant que pour l'instant tout ce passait bien, les plaies étaient bien sur le chemin de la guérison, mais qu'il faudrait encore plusieurs jours pour que Duo n'ait plus mal du tout.

Ce soir encore, ils ne sont pas parlés ;il faut donc que je prenne les choses en main, et au plus vite ;on ne pourra pas rester planqués encore très longtemps, les autres ont besoin de nous pour gagner cette guerre, et pour ça, il faut que Duo se décide à parler à sa sœur. Je regarde Luna partir se coucher, Duo est déjà monté dans la chambre depuis une bonne heure, et je décide que moi aussi je ferais bien d'aller me coucher. Quand j'arrive dans la chambre Duo est encore réveillé, comme s'il avait attendu que j'arrive, en fait ça ne m'étonne pas tellement, Duo attend toujours que je sois aussi dans la chambre avant de s'endormir. Souvent, c'est pour discuter un peu ou juste dire bonne nuit.

« Hee-chan, je peux te demander quelque chose ? », il me demande quand j'ai refermé la porte de la chambre.

« Hn. » Je prie pour que ce qu'il ait à me demander ne soit pas en rapport avec le baiser, sinon je sais pas trop comment je vais pouvoir m'expliquer.

« Tu crois que je devrais prendre l'initiative de la conversation avec Luna ?Enfin je veux dire tu crois que c'est à moi de commencer ? Ou il faut mieux que j'attende qu'elle parle en premier ? », il murmure en s'embrouillant un peu les idées. Je sens bien qu'il est gêné de devoir me poser la question, alors que de nous deux il est censé être l'expert des relations sociales.

« Il faudra bien que quelqu'un commence, sinon vous ne parlerez jamais. Demain soir, je vous laisserai quelques temps tous seuls. Tu en profiteras pour lui parler à ce moment-là. », je lui réponds en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Il relève la tête et me dévisage avec surprise, je ne sais pas s'il est surpris de la longueur de ma réponse ou de la nature de ma réponse. Puis enfin il me dit :

« Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ? Ca ne me gêne pas puisque je t'ai dit la dernière fois que je te raconterai tout un jour, alors pourquoi pas demain ? »

Pour le coup, c'est moi qui suis surpris par sa réponse. Je pensais que ma présence le gênerait lui, mais je pense aussi qu'il soit possible que Luna ne veuille pas que j'entende tout ce qui se dira.

« Je pense que je gênerai. Si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera Luna. »

« Non. Je ne pense pas que tu la gêneras. Mais si ça te rassure, je demanderai à Luna si elle est d'accord pour que tu restes. »

Je me demande pourquoi il veut que je reste à ce point...Il devrait me rejeter après le baiser, pas être comme avant. De toutes manières, je suis curieux de connaître son passé, alors je pense que si Luna est d'accord je resterai.

« D'accord, mais si je la gêne, je vous laisserai. Maintenant dors, tu dois te reposer. Demain sera une longue journée. Bonne nuit. »

Quand je sens que Duo s'est endormi, je laisse un soupir de soulagement m'échapper.

°°- C'est pas parce qu'il n'en parle pas maintenant qu'il a oublié. Quand il te demandera la raison de ce moment de faiblesse, que vas-tu lui répondre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que je ne veux pas qu'il ne me parle plus après.

-Tu tiens donc tellement à lui...Si J te voyait,il voudrait reprendre ton entraînement, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas avec ton coup d'éclat à la base.°°

Décidément je ne dois pas être loin de la folie. Je me parle à moi-même de plus en plus souvent. En fait, surtout depuis que je suis enfermé avec Duo et Luna dans cette planque. Il faut dire que devoir s'occuper de Duo et de ses blessures n'arrange pas les choses. Je crois que J a oublié de m'apprendre à lutter contre les hormones, pendant son entraînement. Je peux toujours essayer de refouler la plénitude qui m'envahit quand je suis avec Duo, mais je ne sais pas comment faire avec cette envie de l'avoir contre moi et de le toucher, qui me brûle dès que je pense à lui. J'ai même eu du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus quand j'ai dû l'aider à se laver. J'étais tellement rouge qu'il a dû le remarquer. Donc la seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'est fuir en prétextant qu'il fallait que j'envoie un message urgent à Quatre. En ajoutant que j'avais promis de le faire le jour même à cette heure précise, et que si je ne lefaisais pas, Quatre serait inquiet. Je ne suis pas sûr que Duo ait cru à mon mensonge, mais il n'a rien dit. Ça devait, sûrement le soulager que je sorte de la salle de bain sans le violer sur place. Je crois que quand on sera rentré à la planque il ne me reparlera plus et passera son temps à m'éviter. Là, il n'a pas trop le choix, il ne peutpas demander à Luna de lui faire prendre sa douche, donc il ne dit rien.

J'ai quand même été surpris qu'il rougisse autant mais qu'il ne fasse pas de remarque. Il a peut-être peur de ma réaction ?

Bon il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à ça, on verra après qu'il ait réglé son problème avec Luna. Après avoir pris cette décision, je ferme les yeux et laisse Morphée m'emporter au pays des songes.

Quand je me réveille ce matin, Duo dort encore. Je décide donc de me lever et de le laisser dormir encore un peu. Je prends mes affaires de la journée et entre dans la salle de bain. Quand je ressors, Duo commence son retour au pays des vivants. Il bâille et s'étire avant de s'asseoir dans son lit.

« Ohayo Hee-chan !»

« Ohayo Duo. », je lui réponds avant de filer à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Luna me rejoint après quelques minutes et me salue avant de se servir un bol de chocolat. Elle vient à peine de s'asseoir que Duo entre à son tour dans la cuisine et se sert également un bol de chocolat. Apparemment, ses blessures lui font moins mal aujourd'hui, s'il arrive à s'asseoir sans grimacer. Non. Elles lui font mal, il a essayé de prendre le pain placé au milieu de la table et quand il a tendu le bras, il a fait une grimace de douleur.

« Laisse-moi faire, je ne veux pas que tu rouvres encore tes plaies. », je lui dis en attrapant le pain et un couteau. Il s'exécute tout de suite et me laisse lui préparer ses tartines avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Après le déjeuner tu iras te laver, je pense que tu n'as plus besoin d'aide. », je lui demande.

Il acquiesce rapidement avant de dévorer son déjeuner.

« Bien, après je regarderai tes blessures et on verra si tu es apte à reprendre tes missions, d'accord ? »

Encore une fois il hoche la tête mais avec un regard plus sombre que tout à l'heure. Je pense que la perspective de reprendre les missions ne lui plaît pas.

Pendant que Duo est dans la douche, Luna et moi nous occupons de ranger la cuisine. Une fois la tâche accomplie je remonte dans ma chambre pour prendre un livre. En passant devant la salle de bain j'entends Duo pousser un juron digne d'un charretier et un cri de douleur. Je frappe à la porte :

« Duo ça va ? T'as besoin d'aide ? », je demande à travers la porte.

Il ne répond pas et ça m'inquiète un peu.

« Duo ! », je l'appelle à nouveau.

« J'ai un problème avec mes cheveux, mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'en sortir tout seul. », il finit par répondre. Puis il ne dit plus rien, j'entends juste l'eau couler. Et encore un juron lâché par notre pilote américain. Je décide d'aller l'aider avec sa masse de cheveux, même si je sens que ça va être une vraie torture de l'avoir nu devant moi et de ne pas pouvoir le toucher.

J'entre dans la salle de bain et l'appelle car avec toute la vapeur et la buée je ne vois pas grand-chose.

Il est dans le bac de la douche et semble être au milieu d'un combat avec ses cheveux pour les laver. Je m'approche et prend ses cheveux dans mes mains, je sens que je vais finir trempé. Il est surpris et sursaute quand il me sent prendre ses cheveux.

« Heero , mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », il me demande les joues légèrement rougies. Je ne sais pas sil est rouge à cause de la chaleur de la salle de bain ou si c'est parce que je suis là.

« Je t'aide avec ta crinière. Ça se voit pas ?», je lui réponds. Il me dévisage avant de me tendre le shampooing. J'en verse dans ma main et commence la lourde et longue tâche de lui laver les cheveux. Ses cheveux sont vraiment doux. J'aimerais pouvoir passer mes doigts dedans tous les jours.

°°-Tu es accroc là.

-Oui je sais. Je suis vraiment accroc à Duo.°°

Une fois le shampooing terminé et rincé je vais pour sortir, mais Duo m'arrête :

« Tu peux aussi me mettre l'après-shampooing s'il te plaît ?Ça me fait mal quand j'essaye de le faire. »

Je hoche la tête et prends la bouteille qu'il me tend. Ça sent le miel et la lavande. C'est le parfum de Duo. J'aime beaucoup cette odeur. En fait je crois que j'aime Duo tout court. Cette réalité de fait me fait très peur. Le Soldat Parfait éprouve des sentiments et en plus il les éprouve pour un autre homme ?

A mesure que mes doigts parcourent ses cheveux je sens une grande chaleur m'envahir. Elle traverse tout mon corps et se concentre dans mon bas ventre. C'est la première fois que mon corps réagit comme ça, c'est un drôle d'impression. Mon short me semble trop étroit d'un coup et il le devient de plus en plus. D'après le soupir de contentement de Duo je pense qu'il aime bien que je m'occupe de ses cheveux comme ça, mais aime-t-il ça de la même manière que moi ? Peut-être qu'il aime bien que n'importe qui s'occupe de ses cheveux ?

« Heero ! », c'est la voix de Luna.

Je me rends compte de ce que je suis en train de faire ; mes doigts ont glissé le long de la nuque de Duo et je la caresse. De plus je me suis rapproché de lui au point que je suis un peu plus mouillé, mais aussi que je suis presque collé à son dos. Horrifié de ce que je viens de faire, je retire mes mains comme si je venais de me brûler. Je sort de la salle de bain en courant en laissant Duo avec juste un « gomen » avant de fermer la porte. Et je ne sais pas si je m'excuse de ce que j'ai fait ou si je m'excuse d'avoir arrêté. Je suis un peu perdu.

°°-Là il va vraiment m'en vouloir toute sa vie.

-Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire°°, me répond une petite voix.

Je ne sais pas quoi me répondre. C'est vrai il ne m'a pas repoussé, pourtant j'étais presque collé à lui. Et il a dû sentir mes doigt qui lui caressaient la nuque. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il ressent la même chose que moi ? Non c'est impossible, je devrais déjà être content qu'il me considère comme un ami. Le Soldat Parfait ne peut pas lui plaire, il ne me voit que comme un ami.

°°°°

* * *

please review. 

**Sondage :**

_En raison de la Coupe du monde, Ritsuko ne peut pas faire le sondage cette semaine, car elle ne s'est toujours pas remise de sa cuite pour fêter la victoire de l'équipe de France donc c'est moi, Maxwellsama, qui m'y colle :_

**Quels sont vos mangas et animés préférés? **


	13. Chapter 13

nda : le week end au japan expo était génial, je me suis bien amusée et ritsuko est venue avec moi le samedi pour voir le défilé de cosplay individuel, on a bien rigolé. si vous avez l'occassion d'y aller l'année prochaine faites le c'est trop bien. enfin bon le problème c'est que du coup j'ai pris du retard sur mes fics, donc j'ai du taper ce chapitre en vitesse la veille de la publication. ce n'est pas très sérieux tout ça!

encore merci aux fidèles lecteurs qui laissent des reviews. attention dans ce chapitre il y des révélations.

bonne lecture.

* * *

°°°°

_**Chapitre 13**_

**POV Heero**

Quand je sors de la salle de bain avec mes vêtements trempés je demande à Luna pourquoi elle m'a appelé. Heureusement qu'elle m'a appelé d'ailleurs sinon j'aurais fait quelque chose que j'aurai regretté.

« Ton portable a fait un bip, je pense que tu viens de recevoir un nouveau message. Je suis désolée de déranger. »

Je ne lui réponds rien et descend au salon pour voir de qui peut venir ce message. En effet, j'ai reçu un nouveau message de Quatre et des autres. Ils m'envoient les paramètres de la prochaine mission qui sera dans quatre jours, mais qu'il va falloir deux jours pour la préparer. Quatre en profite pour me dire que leur dernière mission s'est bien passée. Je soupire légèrement, je ne pensais pas que la prochaine mission serait aussi tôt. Je crois que nos vacances improvisées vont prendre fin. Je renvoie un message à Quatre à contre cœur.

''On sera de retour demain soir, préparez nos chambres s'il vous plait. On passera voir les docs avant de revenir à la planque, si vous voulez venir c'est comme vous voulez''

Je referme mon ordinateur et m'appuie sur le dossier du canapé en soupirant un grand coup. Il va falloir que j'annonce la bonne nouvelle à la famille Maxwell, ça va être la joie.

Donc si je calcule bien il faut que je parle avec Duo avant demain midi. L'échéance est légèrement effrayante, pourquoi il fallait qu'une mission arrive si tôt. L'ironie de la situation me fait sourire, le Soldat Parfait effrayé par ses émotions, alors que les pires tortures de OZ ne lui font pas peur.

Si je dois parler avec Duo avant demain midi, il faut que lui et Luna se décident à se parler dès ce matin. Je décide donc de les amener à se parler dès que Duo aura fini de se préparer, surtout que la discussion risque d'être longue.

Quand je remonte à l'étage après avoir répondu à Quatre, Duo est sorti de la salle de bain, s'est habillé et à même demandé à Luna de l'aider à se coiffer. Je dois avouer que j'aurais aimé le faire à sa place, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait apprécié après ce que je lui ai fait dans la salle de bain.

« C'était quoi le message que tu as reçu ? », me demande Duo quand je me suis assis sur mon lit.

« C'était Quatre pour me prévenir qu'il faut que je rentre demain soir pour une nouvelle mission, donc on rentre tous demain », je lui réponds. Il a l'air aussi déçu que moi par la nouvelle mais ne fait pas de remarque.

« En attendant toi et Luna je vous veux dans le salon dans dix minutes. Mais d'abord tu me montres ton dos pour que je vérifie comment évoluent tes blessures », je le demande en me levant et prenant la trousse à pharmacie.

Après avoir procuré les soins nécessaires au dos de Duo, nous descendons au salon pour rejoindre Luna. Elle est assisse devant la télé et regarde un DVD de manga encore une fois, c'est limite désespérant. Quand elle nous voit entrer dans le salon elle éteint la télé et m'interroge du regard.

« Je crois que vous devez vous parler tout les deux. De plus demain on va devoir rencontrer les profs, donc vous devez décider de ce que vous voulez faire », je leur dis une fois que Duo s'est assis en face de sa sœur.

Les deux Maxwell ont la même réaction à mon petit discourt, ils se replient sur eux-mêmes, genoux sous le menton et les bras qui enserrent leurs jambes. Pour Duo la position est peu confortable, surtout que ça doit lui tirer le dos, mais il la conserve quand même. Je les observe alors qu'ils gardent le silence et se recroquevillent un peu plus, puis finalement je décide de briser le silence en me tournant vers Luna :

« Si ma présence te gêne je peux vous laisser seuls et revenir plus tard. »

Elle secoue la tête et me fait signe que je peux rester, que je ne la dérange pas.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau dans le salon, personne ne semble vouloir commencer. Ils ne se regardent pas et attendent que l'autre se lance enfin. Puis, finalement, Duo commence à raconter son passé, sans regarder au-delà de ses pieds.

« Tu te souviens de l'épidémie qu'il y a eu sur la colonie, celle qui a décimé une grande partie de la population de L2 ? Tu as été infectée par le virus vers la fin de l'épidémie. Comme tu étais malade je suis parti à la base de l'Alliance pour y voler les remèdes, ceux que la Terre nous envoyait mais que les autorités ne distribuaient pas. Il fallait que je te trouve un vaccin, donc je suis rentré dans la base en pleine nuit, évitant les gardes et je suis rentré dans leur entrepôt. C'était aussi le jour où j'ai tué pour la première fois. Je me suis fait repérer quand je me suis introduit dans le bâtiment et j'ai du abattre trois gardes et un jeune civil pour pouvoir ressortir avec le vaccin. la présence des trois gardes c'était un risque que je connaissait et je savais que je devrais les éliminer, mais celle du jeune homme de 17 ans ne l'était pas. J'ai du le tuer car il criait aux soldats où je me trouvais, il me suivait pour leur donner ma position, en pensant que je ne lui ferait rien, après tout j'avais seulement 11 ans, mais j'ai du le tuer, sinon je serais mort. Je lui ai brisé la nuque sans hésiter », il s'arrête quelques seconde, sûrement pour chasser de son esprit les souvenirs de cette nuit. Déjà à 11ans il avait du tuer. Jamais j'aurai pu penser qu'il avait eu une enfance aussi dure.

« Quand je suis revenu à l'église Maxwell, il ne restait plus rien. Les ruines fumaient encore et j'ai vu les corps du père Maxwell et de sœur Hélène, qui gisaient là, immobiles. La chose qui m'importait à ce moment là c'était de te retrouver, de te sauver, tu ne pouvais pas être morte. J'ai cherché dans les gravas et je t'ai vue. Ton corps était livide, du sang coulait de ta tête et surtout je ne te voyais plus respirer », il s'arrête à nouveau pour empêcher ses larmes de couler à ce souvenir. Puis il reprend :

« J'allais essayer de te bouger un peu pour être sûr que tu étais morte, quand j'ai entendu le bruit d'une troupe qui se rapprochait. Paniqué, je me suis enfui avec la certitude d'être le seul survivant de cette église, que l'Alliance avait abattu juste parce que le père Maxwell ne voulait pas les laisser utiliser l'église comme base pour maîtriser le quartier. Après ça j'ai voulu partir de L2, je suis monté clandestinement dans un vaisseau, qui se trouvait là où j'avais été prendre le médicament. Je suis donc monté la nuit avec un camion qui transportait un MS, en me faisant passer pour le chauffeur du camion. Le destin a voulu que se soit le vaisseau du professeur G, qui avait la charge de Deathscythe. Je me suis fait repéré par des gardes de G, au bout de deux jours dans l'espace et G m'a demandé comment j'avais fait pour ne pas me faire repérer plus tôt malgré tous ses systèmes de surveillance. Et c'est seulement après avoir testé mes compétences qu'il a décidé de m'entraîner pour être un pilote de Gundam. » Encore une fois il fait une pause. Il semble hésiter à raconter la suite, mais il prend une grande inspiration et continue :

« J'ai donc été formé pour devenir un pilote, mais aussi pour être l'assassin du groupe. En raison de certaines ''qualités'' particulières, je suis devenu celui qu'on appelle l'assassin parfait. Celui qui peut tuer les gens sans que personne ne sache qu'il était passé par là. Je ne me faisais jamais repérer et je connaissais tous les systèmes de sécurité existants. Quand le projet Météore a été lancé mes premières missions consistaient à infiltrer des bases et à assassiner les officiers présents. En une mission je pouvais avoir jusqu'à cinq victimes par jour », je le vois regarder ses mains comme si elles ne lui appartenaient pas et je me rend compte qu'elles tremblent.

« Après j'ai rencontré Heero et les autres pilotes, et enfin on a eu notre première mission à cinq. Maintenant le plus gros du boulot c'est du minage de base. Mais ça n'enlève pas la culpabilité. Pour me souvenir de toutes mes victimes je me surnomme Shinigami, le Dieu de la Mort. » Il relève la tête et regarde vers Luna les yeux hantés.

« Luna je ne suis plus Solo, celui qui évitait par tous les moyens d'avoir à tuer quelqu'un, maintenant je tue presque tous les jours des gens que je ne connais pas. J'ai pris cette décision quand j'ai appris que c'est OZ qui a fait explosé l'église Maxwell, du moins la partie de l'Alliance qui allait devenir OZ. Je l'ai fait pour venger le père Maxwell et la sœur Hélène. Et avant que je sache que tu étais en vie je le faisais pour toi aussi. Je ne te demande pas d'accepter mes actions mais j'aimerais que tu comprennes mes motivations. »

Luna le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui offre un léger sourire pour le rassurer. Moi je ne peux rien dire je ne pensais pas que Duo était hanté par autant de fantômes.

« Duo je ne peux pas te blâmer. Quand je me suis réveillée après l'explosion, il y avait des soldats partout et j'avais très peur. Le chef de la troupe s'est approché et au lieu de me tuer il m'a emmenée avec eux. C'était le lieutenant Oichi », elle s'arrête pour voir la réaction de Duo. Ce dernier a un frisson qui le secoue légèrement.

« Il m'a raconté que les rebelles avaient fait sauter l'église car on ne voulait pas les aider. Je l'ai cru et je me suis dit que vous étiez morts. Donc quand il m'a proposé de vivre dans unes des bases j'ai accepté, je n'avais nulle part où aller. Au début il n'y avait pas de problèmes, je m'occupais de servir à la cantine et à faire le ménage, mais après un an Oichi a changé d'avis sur mon utilité. » Encore une fois elle s'arrête, elle semble avoir du mal à dire la suite. Je la vois baisser les yeux.

« Luna ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là » lui dit Duo pour la rassurer un peu. Et finalement elle reprend son récit d'une voix éteinte, sans émotion, les yeux rivés sur le tapis.

« Il a commencé à vouloir me toucher. Et un jour il a perdu son sang froid et il m'a prise de force. Je ne pouvais pas me défendre, donc au bout d'un moment je l'ai laissé faire. Et pendant un an je me suis laissée faire. » Ses yeux sont pleins de larmes qui coulent silencieusement sur ses joues. Duo lui a ses poings serrés à s'en faire éclater les articulations et son regard est plain d'une rage à peine contenue. Luna reprend doucement sa respiration normale puis enchaîne :

« Puis j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à me défendre. Je lui ai demandé l'autorisation de suivre l'entraînement des soldats, en prétextant que je voulais me battre pour venger les morts de l'église Maxwell. Au début il a refusé, mais un jour où j'étais intervenue pour séparer deux soldats qui se battaient il n'a pas pu refuser. En effet, ce jour là le lieutenant Zech était là et il est venu me voir pour savoir si je voulais suivre un entraînement, et quand j'ai accepté Oichi ne pouvait plus rien dire. J'ai donc subi deux ans d'entraînement et il y a trois mois j'ai été affectée aux missions d'infiltration sous le commandement de Oichi. Moi aussi je devais assassiner des gens, mais les victimes étaient pour la plupart des civils. Des scientifiques qui refusaient de partager leurs découvertes sur les MS avec OZ. Je devais les tuer eux et leur famille. Moi aussi mes mains sont sales mais dessus il y a du sang d'innocents, d'enfants et de femmes qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. »

Pendant qu'elle parlait Duo a les larmes qui lui sont montées aux yeux. Pas des larmes de tristesse, non ce sont des larmes de rage pure. Il a son regard de Shinigami, et je pense que sa proie est fixée, ce sera Oichi. Je le regarde se lever et aller prendre Luna dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas petite sœur, je suis là, et je te jure que Oichi payera pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Et OZ aussi payera pour ce qu'on t'a forcé à faire à des enfants » Luna éclate en sanglots sur l'épaule de Duo. Doucement il lui caresse le dos pour la calmer, mais lui reste tendu à cause de la colère qui sommeille en lui. Sa colère est telle que je ne vois plus le regard de Duo, jamais il ne laisse Shinigami sortir en dehors des missions mais là il n'y a plus Duo seulement le dieu de la mort. A mon avis Oichi va souffrir si Duo lui met la main dessus. Je pense même qu'il le fera mourir tout doucement avec le plus de douleur possible pour qu'il sache ce qui lui arrive, pour pouvoir son regard mourir petit à petit.

Luna s'est endormie, épuisée par ses larmes et tout ce dont elle a du se souvenir. Nous l'avons laissée sur le canapé ne souhaitant pas la réveiller en la remontant dans sa chambre, Duo la juste recouverte avec douceur, comme on borde un enfant malade. Il s'est un peu calmé depuis la fin de la discussion, mais je sens que toute la colère est juste cachée, elle ressortira le jour où il aura Oichi sous la main pour venger sa sœur. Maintenant lui aussi a l'air épuisé et triste. Ça me fait du mal de le voir comme ça, donc je lui dis d'aller se reposer et le pousse jusqu'à son lit. Il s'y assoit mais ne semble pas vouloir dormir.

« Heero pourquoi ça lui est arrivé à elle ? », me demande-t-il avec un air tellement abattu. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, il n'y rien à dire. Il me regarde et je sens qu'il a besoin d'avoir une réponse, même si ce n'est pas vraiment une explication.

« Duo, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça lui est arrivé, mais on peut pas revenir en arrière. La seule chose qu'on puisse faire c'est la protéger pour ne pas que ça se reproduise », je fini par lui répondre avec douceur. Je me suis assis à côté de lui et je lui prends les mains pour éviter qu'il ne se les brise à force de les tortiller dans tous les sens.

« Duo qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Est-ce que tu veux que les profs s'occupent de la faire protéger jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ? », je fini par lui demander.

« Je ne sais pas, Luna devra choisir entre se cacher et accepter notre aide, ou alors se débrouiller toute seule. J'espère juste qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. »

Pendant le silence s'installe entre nous. Je sens qu'il veut me dire quelque chose, donc j'attends qu'il se lance.

« Heero je peux te demander une faveur ?' finit-il par me demander sans relever ses yeux du tapis. Je hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut poursuivre, que je l'écoute.

« J'aimerais m'occuper personnellement du lieutenant Oichi. Si vous le rencontrez sur la prochaine mission faites le prisonnier et je me chargerai de lui. »

« Tu es sûr de pouvoir l'affronter, malgré que tu sois effrayé dès qu'il est là ? » je lui demande en le dévisageant.

« Oui. Les fois précédentes la peur me paralysait parce que je me battais pour moi, mais là je me bats pour venger ma sœur, je crois que la rage est plus forte que ma peur. »

En me répondant il a serré les poings me comprimant les doigts. Je crois en effet qu'il réussira à affronter sa peur pour venger sa famille. Il ne faut jamais toucher aux personnes que Shinigami aime, sinon tu es sûr de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je crois que c'est une règle universelle, peut-être bien la troisième ou quatrième.

« Ok, mais je resterai au cas ou il y ait un problème » je fini par lui accorder.

Ma condition ne lui plait pas, mais comme il voit que je ne céderai pas il accepte à contre cœur. Il sait que si je fais ça c'est pour ne pas que Oichi puisse utiliser sa peur contre lui et en profiter pour s'échapper. Après tout c'est un ennemi dangereux pour toute la résistance. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il s'en prenne à un autre des pilotes, déjà que j'ai envie de le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait à Duo et Luna. Et peut être que Duo me laissera lui mettre un ou deux coups pour calmer ma colère.

Il décide finalement de s'allonger et de se reposer un peu. Je quitte donc la chambre une fois qu'il est installé, pour commencer à préparer ma mission dans la cuisine, après tout Quatre m'a envoyé tous les paramètres sur mon ordinateur. Je vais profiter du sommeil de mes deux compagnons pour tout préparer maintenant comme ça ce soir je pourrai faire ce que je veux. Je pourrai passer la soirée tranquille avec les deux Américains sans me prendre la tête à cause de la mission à préparer. De plus il va falloir re-paramétrer la mission pour quatre au lieu de cinq, sans augmenter les risques. Si seulement Duo n'était pas aussi blessé il pourrait nous aider.

°°°°

* * *

sondage : 

Ritsuko tient, avant de faire le sondage, à préciser que lors de la dernière publication, Maxwell-sama, vexée que le sondage n'ait pas été prêt à temps, a raconté n'importe quoi. Il n'a jamais été question d'une Ritsuko qui se bourre la geule après un match de coupe du monde, juste d'une Ritsuko très tête en l'air, qui oublie de faire ses sondages si on ne lui téléphone pas trois fois avant (sans oublier de faire des menaces de mort). Comment ça c'est pire?

Que va faire faire Duo à Oichi pour venger sa soeur ?

A/ Il va lui scier les membres avec une petite cuillère pour les envoyer en cadeau à OZ.

B/ Il va lui envoyer des virus informatiques.

C/ Il va lui exploser la gueule à coups de bazooka.

D/ Il va demander à Réléna de le relooker en rose...La torture suprême quoi.

* * *

maxwellsama : si vous aussi vous trouvez que ritsuko devient de plus en plus sadique dans ses reponses aux sondage et que vous aimez ça envoyez lui des messages sur sa boite, que vous trouverez sur son profil le ko de lukomax

ritsuko j'aime quand tu part dans tes délires sadiques donc moi je répond D, en rose Oichi.


	14. note de l'auteur

Salut tout le monde je sais que vous n'aimez pas quand les auteurs publient une note à la place d'un chapitre, moi non plus je n'aime pas ça. Mais malheureusement cette semaine il n'y aura pas de publication pour Gemini. Et oui c'est comme ça. La vie est parfois cruelle.

Maintenant vous allez sûrement me demandez pourquoi ? Non je ne pars pas en vacances donc ce n'est pas la raison de cette non-publication, on ne m'a pas non plus menacée pour ne pas que je publie (de toute manière j'aime pas le chantage !). En fait tout est de la faute d'Arthur. Mais qui est Arthur ? Arthur c'est mon ordinateur, lundi il a décidé de me planter et bien entendu ça arrive alors la fois où je n'ai pas pensé à envoyer mes fichiers à Ritsuko ou Lilulle, pour ne pas avoir ce genre de problèmes.

Enfin bon le mal et fait. Du coup j'ai pris du retard alors que j'avais réussi à prendre beaucoup d'avance sur She is a he et Gemini.

Je suis donc aux regrets de vous annoncer que le chapitre 14 de Gemini ne sera pas publié avant la semaine prochaine si je ne travail pas trop cette semaine. Sinon il sera publié dans deux semaines.

Je suis vraiment désolée de rallonger votre attente de la suite de cette fic.

Donc a bientôt et bonnes vacances à ceux et celles qui profitent de ces deux mois pour aller se dorer la pilule.

C'était Maxwellsama en direct de la région parisienne toujours aussi grise même avec le soleil.

et au fait si vous voulez vous pouvez laisser une review à ce magnifique chapitre


	15. Chapter 14

_**nda : **_ reprise de cette fic, bonne lecture à tous!

c 'est un peu court, mais la semain prochaine ce sera plus long

_**Chapitre 14 : **_

**POV Duo**

Mes nerfs sont tellement à vif que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi , mais je n'obtiens pas de réponses. Y a-t-il au moins une réponse ? La seule chose qui m'évite de craquer, c'est de savoir que je pourrai venger Luna, quand le moment viendra. Personne ne m'enlèvera le plaisir de faire souffrir cet homme. Pleins d'idées de tortures me passent par la tête, et je ne peux m »empêcher de sourire, tel le sadique je suis.

Oh oui Oishi payera, mais il ne sera pas le seul. Je crois que je vais avoir moins de scrupules à tuer dans les lignes de OZ, maintenant que je sais ce qu'ils ont fait faire à ma sœur. Je prendrais tout mon temps avec les officiers de OZ, pour leur faire comprendre qu'on ne touche pas à ce que protége Shinigami. Ils ont osé s'en prendre à ma sœur, ils vont mourir pour ça.

Il faudra que je pense à remercier Heero d'avoir accepter que je m'occupe de Oishi. Il n'était vraiment obligé de le faire. Peut être qu'il aurait fait la même chose si sa sœur avait subit la même chose… D'ailleurs il faudra aussi que je le remercie d'avoir accepter de protéger Luna, de nous avoir amené à parler ensemble et de s'être occupé de moi.

C'est étrange que le Soldat Parfait s'occupe autant de moi. Comme cet épisode dans la douche, c'est la première fois qu'il se montre si doux. J'ai eu du mal à ne pas me jeter sur lui, surtout quand il a commencé à caresser ma nuque. Je me demande ce qu'y lui a pris. Je ne sais pas trop si il faut que j'espère que mes sentiments sont réciproques. Quoique sa façon de s'occuper de moi et la douceur qu'il met dans ses gestes est plutôt encourageante. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle lui et moi. J'espère juste qu'il ne s'enfuira pas comme toute à l'heure, en s'excusant.

Le fait de penser à Heero me calme un peu, je crois que je vais pouvoir m'endormir et rêver à mon beau Japonais. Je baille bruyamment une dernière fois et m'enfonce un peu plus dans les coussins avant de sombrer dans le pays des songes.

0°0°0

Quand je me réveille, il fait plus sombre, on doit être en fin d'après-midi ou début de soirée. J'entends parler dans le salon, donc je décide de me lever et me traîner à rez-de-chaussée. Je descends les escaliers doucement. Luna est en train de parler avec Heero et maintenant je distingue ce qu'elle dit.

« …fais-le, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de moi. »

« Duo est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions et il veut te venger. Rien ne le fera changer d'avis », lui répond Heero. Donc ils parlent de moi quand je ne suis pas là. Normal je suis tellement bien que tout le monde pense à moi tout le temps.

« Si, toi tu pourrais, j'en suis sûre. Si Oishi le rencontre une nouvelle fois et que Duo ne soit pas en position de force, cette fois-ci il le tuera sans attendre. Je suis sûre que si tu lui demandes de ne pas le faire, Duo t'écoutera », le supplie-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas ce genre d'influence sur Duo, et même si c'était le cas, la seule chose que je ferais c'est le suivre pour le protéger. »

« Tu n'as donc pas peur qu'il se fasse tuer ? », lui demande Luna à bout.

« Si. C'est pour ça que je serais là, pour être sûr que ça n'arrive pas. »

Là j'ai du mal à croire Heero à peur que je meure. Ca prouve qu'il m'apprécie. Je suis aux anges.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'empêcher de le faire ? Et pourquoi il veut tuer Oishi lui-même ? », sanglote Luna.

« Parce que Heero n'a pas le droit de s'opposer à ma décision, sans de bonnes raisons. Et Oishi est ma proie maintenant, il payera. Personne ne m'en empêchera », je réponds en entrant dans le salon.

Luna semble au bord du désespoir, je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras.

« Petite sœur, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien, Heero sera là, donc rien ne pourra m'arriver », je lui dis doucement.

Elle hoche la tête résignée et je lui dépose un baiser sur le front. Quand elle s'est calmée je me relève.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai la dalle ! On mange quoi ce soir Hee-chan ? »

L'interpellé soupir de désespoir, mais un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvre malgré tout.

« Une spécialité japonaise. »

« Ouais ! Merci Hee-chan. C'est prêt bientôt ? T'as besoin d'aide ? », je saute dans tous les sens tellement je suis heureux. Heero a souri et il va cuisiner du japonais.

« Duo calme toi », me dit Luna, apparemment très amusée par ma réaction assez infantile.

« Ca sera prêt dans trente minutes, mais surtout ne m'aide pas », me dit mon Japonais.

« Même si je promet de ne pas faire cramer la cuisine comme la dernière fois ? », je lui demande avec une moue boudeuse, qui marche à tous les coups avec Quatre.

« Oui même si tu promet. Tu es un vrai calvaire dans une cuisine. Tu ne t'approche pas de la cuisine. »

Je fais semblant de bouder, ce qui a pour effet de faire mourir de rire Luna, qui se roule presque par terre.

« T'es missant ! »

« Baka », dit Heero. « En attendant va faire ton sac, on part demain en matinée. Toi aussi Luna. »

Je lui tire la langue avant de lui obéir.

Une fois dans la chambre, je prends tout mon temps pour ranger le peu d'affaires que j'ai. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

« Entre Luna »

Elle entre : « Comment tu savais que c'étais moi ? »

« Heero frappe plus fort sur les portes et comme c'est sa chambre il n'aurait pas frapper », je lui réponds.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle a posé la question pour retarder une échéance.

« Tu voulais me parler », je lui demande en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Elle hoche la tête, mais semble encore hésiter.

« Tu veux me parler de ce que tu comptes faire à partir de maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? », je lui demande pour l'aider à se lancer.

« Oui. J'aimerai savoir quelles sont mes options ? »

« Ecoutes, demain on va voir nos mentors, donc il faut qu'on sache si tu veux continuer à te battre à nos côtés, ou si tu veux arrêter. Tu peux aussi choisir d'être un contact ou une informatrice. C'est à toi de choisir. Le seule que tu ne peux pas faire c'est retourner dans les rangs de OZ », je lui réponds.

Elle reste silencieuse quelque temps pour réfléchir. Puis elle reprend :

« J'ai plus envie de me battre, que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre. Par contre je vous dirai ce que je sais pour vous remercier. Est-ce que je pourrai disparaître ? Car je pense que Oishi va me faire rechercher pour trahison. »

« Demain je demanderai à mon mentor qu'il te mette sous protection. Mais il n'y aura que lui qui saura où tu es, à part Heero et moi, car les autres mentors pourraient ne pas accepter ta présence », je précise. « Surtout le mentor de Heero. Je serai obliger de leur révéler ton identité. Seul G connaîtra toute l'histoire. »

Elle acquiesce doucement et fond en larmes. Je la prends dans mes bras pour la calmer.

« Merci Duo. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse que tu sois vivant. Et merci de ne pas me considérer comme quelqu'un de sale », dit-elle en sanglotant.

« Luna tu n'es pas sale, c'est lui qui doit avoir honte, pas toi, tu comprends ? », je lui dis en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle hoche la tête et je continue de la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« Ca va mieux ? Bon alors on va mettre la table pour aider notre cuisinier ? », je lui propose.

On se lève et on redescend.

Je n'ai jamais autant et aussi bon depuis que je suis né. Heero est vraiment un bon cuisinier. Encore un bon point.

On est dans notre chambre, Luna est endormie dans la sienne, et je le regarde ranger ses affaires. Je suis triste de partir demain, mais bon il ne faut pas oublier que c'est la guerre. Quand elle sera finie j'aurai tout le temps de me reposer et d'avoir un peu de vacances.

« Heero c'est quoi ta mission ? », je lui demande un peu curieux.

« Infiltration d'une base et récupération de documents », il me répond sans lever la tête de ses affaires.

« Tu y vas seul ou l'ordre est pour plusieurs pilotes ? »

« On y va à quatre. »

« A quatre pour infiltrer une base ? Ce n'est pas un peu beaucoup ? », je remarque.

« Trowa et moi on entre, pendant que Quatre et Wufei font diversion », il précise.

Je réfléchi à cette réponse, c'est pas logique de ne pas mettre HeavyArms en diversion, mais en même temps Trowa est le meilleur après Heero et moi pour les infiltrations. Ce qui veut dire que la mission va être difficile si je ne la fais pas. Si HeavyArms est dehors et que j'infiltre avec Heero ce serait le meilleur plan, mais Heero ne voudra jamais à cause de mes blessures. Si je prends Deathscythe et que je fais diversion ça serait bon aussi, mais au moindre coup sur Deathscythe je ne réponds pas de la solidité de ma cicatrisation. Je crois que demain je vais aussi demander la permission de faire la mission, même si je sais que je risque de me prendre une balle entre les yeux de la part d'Heero.

Pendant que je réfléchissais Heero a fini de ranger ses affaires et il me regarde inquiet de mon silence.

« Duo ça va ? »

« Hn », je lui réponds, « Je réfléchissais. »

« A quoi ? »

« Pas grand-chose, à demain. A la rencontre avec les profs. »

« Tu as peur pour Luna ? », il me demande.

« Un peu. J'ai décidé de demander seulement à G de la protéger, je n'ai pas confiance en J et les autres on ne sait jamais. Donc si tu pouvais ne rien dire à J pour Luna, du moins rien de plus que ce que je leur dirai », je lui demande. Il hoche la tête et je soupire de soulagement.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau dans la chambre et je sens que Heero est tendu. C'est rare qu'il laisse ses émotions transparaîtrent, ça doit être important. Il est assis sur son lit, les poings serrés sur ses genoux et la tête baissée.

« Hee-chan ? », je l'appelle.

Il relève la tête et je plonge dans un océan cobalt, qui pour une fois, n'est pas vide. Il y a tellement de sentiments présents dans ses yeux que je n'arrive pas à tous les distinguer. Je vois de la peur, de l'inquiétude, de la tristesse, mais aussi des éclairs plus vivants : joie, confiance et …amour , je suis pas sûr pour le dernier.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Heero ? », je lui demande, inquiet pour lui.

« Duo il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, mais j'ai peur que tu refuses de ma parler après », commence-t-il. Je continue de le dévisager en attendant qu'il continue.

« En fait, je suis perdu. Depuis quelque temps je ressens pleins d'émotions, que je ne connais pas. Toutes ces émotions qu'on m'a interdites sont là maintenant, et j'ai du mal à toutes les comprendre. Désormais, je sais ce que c'est qu'avoir peur ou d'être triste, je sais ce que c'est d'être inquiet pour quelqu'un. Je sais apprécier. J'aime mes amis et j'ai peur pour eux. J'ai même des espoirs. »

Il s'arrête respire profondément avant de reprendre :

« Toutes ces émotions sont là grâce à quelqu'un qui me fait me sentir vivant. Quelqu'un qui arrive à passer derrière le masque. Une personne avec qui je veux être et que je veux rendre heureuse.3 Je retiens mon souffle en priant pour que ce ne soit pas Réléna dont il parle. Sinon je fais un massacre. Comme il ne continue pas je lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

« Qui est cette personne ? »

°°°°°

please review


	16. Chapter 15

nda : voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. la semaine prochaine le chapitre sera plus long. j'ai décidé de le faire plus long pour que ce soit le dernier car après je reprend les cours et ce sera plus difficile de faire des publications hebdomadaires. voila donc un avant dernier chapitre assez hot, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

°°°°

**_Chapitre 15 : _**

**POV Duo**

_« Qui est cette personne ? »_

Heero baisse la tête, mais ne répond toujours pas.

« Heero qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce que tu trouves ça bizarre deux hommes ensemble ? », il souffle, le regard toujours baissé.

Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que Heero aime les hommes ? Alors j'ai toutes mes chances. Du coup mon espoir remonte.

« Non ça ne me gêne pas. Quatre et Trowa sont ensemble grâce à mes talents d'entremetteur », je lui réponds. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aime un homme, Duo … », il ne continue pas ce qu'il a commencé. Il se lève et se rapproche de moi. Il relève mon visage vers le sien et dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je crois que mon cœur va exploser tellement je suis heureux. Je répond à son baiser en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il rompt le baiser pour me dire ce que je rêve d'entendre depuis que je le connais :

« Je t'aime Duo. »

Je lui sourit et reprend le baiser, demandant l'accès à sa bouche avec ma langue. J'aime cette sensation, sa langue jouant avec la mienne. J'ai l'impression que tout est enfin à sa place, moi dans ses bras, ses mains dans mon dos, et nos bouches scellées. Je romps le baiser pour répondre à sa déclaration. Il me fait un de ses plus beau sourire.

Il me fait m'allonger sur le lit, tout en m'embrassant. Ses mains explorent mon torse passant sous mon T-shirt. Je sens de délicieux frissons remonter le long de mon corps. Ses mains continuent de me caresser et les frissons augmentent.

Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour tracer un tendre chemin le long de mon cou. Il laisse de légères marques. Il remonte à mon oreille et me mordille le lobe. Je m'entends gémir et je rougis.

Il reprend son exploration mais il remplace ses mains par ses lèvres. Laissant des sillons humides sur mes clavicules. Il descend plus bas. Mes mains s'égarent de plus en plus bas dans son dos.

Doucement il retire mon haut et j'en profite pour en faire de même. Son débardeur rejoint mon T-shirt sur le sol. Quand il m'embrasse à nouveau il se colle à moi. Nos peaux se touchent, elles sont chaudes et je sens que je deviens de plus en plus excité. La chaleur monte en moi de plus en plus, j'ai l'impression de brûler. Sa peau est si douce et elle sent tellement bon, tous mes sens sont réveillés. Je sens que mon cerveau est en surchauffe.

Sa bouche s'arrête à un de mes tétons et commence à le torturer. Je me cambre pour ressentir encore plus de sensations, si ça continue je vais mourir avant même que les choses sérieuses commencent. Heero passe à mon deuxième téton, et je sens mon cœur accélérer son rythme. Mes gémissements se font plus forts, et je sens que ça l'excite encore plus.

Quand sa langue entre dans mon nombril j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou si il ne va pas plus vite. Cette torture risque d'être la fin pour moi, si il continue. Je le sens ouvrir mon pantalon, doucement, sans se presser. Il veut me tuer ce n'est pas possible, j'ai beau le supplier il ne va pas plus vite. Il fait glisser mon pantalon et mon boxer le long de mes jambes, libérant mon érection douloureuse.

Il se relève un peu pour me regarder et ça me fait rougir un peu plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je rougis, vu qu'il m'a déjà vu nu. Moi par contre je ne l'ai jamais en tenue d'Adam. Je décide de remédier à ce petit problème le plus vite possible. D'un coup de rein je renverse la situation.

Je l'embrasse avec passion, laissant mes mains partir en reconnaissance le long de son torse. Puis je commence à lui embrasser le cou et à le mordiller, il sent bon, ce qui me donne envie de le croquer. Je laisse mes marques sur son cou et le haut de son torse. Je l'entends soupirer de plaisir et gémir doucement, ce qui me fait sourire. J'ai réussi à faire soupirer et gémir le Soldat Parfait.

J'arrive enfin à son torse, finement musclé et recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, qui le fait briller. Je maltraite un peu ses tétons, pour me venger de sa torture. Je trace un sillon, jusqu'à son nombril. Je le contourne avant de mettre ma langue dedans. Je joue avec quelques secondes avant de sentir sa patience venir à bout. Je continue donc mon chemin, baissant lentement le short en spandex, découvrant ainsi que mon Japonais ne porte rien dessous. Quand il est enfin nu je me recule pour l'admirer. Il est beau, vraiment beau, abandonné au plaisir, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens, les joues rouges et sa respiration saccadée.

Je passe mes doigts le long de ses cuisses et débute ma mission (débaucher mon ange asiatique) en m'attaquant à ses bourses. Je les lèche et les suce lentement, faisant se tortiller de plaisir mon Heero. Puis je passe ma langue le long de son membre, avant de le prendre en bouche complètement. Je le goûte, le dévore.

Heero a un hoquet de surprise, qui se transforme vite en gémissement sous le va et vient que je lui inflige. J'accélère mon mouvement le sentant près de la délivrance. Quand il se libère en moi en criant mon nom, je souris et avale sa semence.

Je lui présente mes doigts alors qu'il est encore un peu euphorique. Il comprend le message et se met à les lécher et les sucer. Je le laisse faire un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, subjuguer par la vision qu'il me présente. Quand mes doigts sont assez mouillés je les retire de sa bouche un peu à contre cœur, et les fait glisser le long de son torse, jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité.

Je fais entrer un doigt, doucement pour ne pas lui faire trop mal, mais je le sens se crisper un peu. Je bouge mon doigt délicatement en lui et Heero s'habitue à sa présence. Je glisse un deuxième doigt, puis finalement un troisième.

Une fois que Heero est prêt je me place entre ses jambes les relevant un peu. J'entre en lui doucement pour ne pas le blesser. Je lâche un cri de plaisir tellement la sensation d'être en Heero est grisante. Il est chaud, humide et étroit, et je ne suis pas sûr de durer très longtemps. Je ne suis même pas sûr de réussir à me retenir le temps qu'il s'habitue à ma présence.

Une fois totalement à l'intérieur j'attends qu'il s'habitue avant de bouger, je serre les dents pour ne pas bouger tout de suite. Quand il se met à bouger je commence. Je ressort presque entièrement et rentre à nouveau en lui en une poussée. Il se cambre pour me recevoir encore plus loin. Mes mouvements commencent à accélérer et être plus profonds. A un moment je tape contre quelque chose et Heero se cambre encore plus. Je recommence le sentant se contracter légèrement chaque fois que je touche sa prostate. Puis n'en pouvant plus je me libère en lui, en criant son nom, alors que je le sens se libère entre nous.

Je m'écroule dans ses bras, à bout de souffle sous le coup de l'orgasme. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits je me retire de lui et me colle encore plus à son corps.

« Aishiteru Duo-koi », il me dit.

« I love you too »

Quand on a reprit nos souffles, je lève la tête et l'embrasse avec langueur. Il répond à mon baiser, y mettant beaucoup de passion et de désir. Il me fait basculer sur le dos et se replace au dessus de moi.

« Comme ça on en redemande », je lui lance ironique. Il me sourit et recommence ses caresses.

Je sens qu'il est déjà excité car son sexe dur se presse contre ma cuisse, alors qu'il s'attaque déjà à mon torse avec sa bouche.

Ses investigations ont beaucoup d'effets sur mon entrejambe que je sens se réveiller à chaque baisers ou morsure. Il sens mon sexe dur contre son ventre et sourit, content de la réaction qu'il a obtenue avec ses caresses.

« Je suis pas le seul à en redemander », me dit-il entre deux baisers et j'éclate de rire. Je suis au lit avec un démon. Je m'arrête de rire quand je sens sa main glisser le long de ma cuisse. Son autre main suit le même chemin sur mon autre jambe, me séparant les jambes doucement. Heero se laisse glisser entre mes cuisses et la sensation est presque assez forte pour me faire perdre le contrôle.

Ses mains sont arrivées à mon sexe et elles commencent à l'effleurer, me rendant fou de plaisir et de désir. Puis Heero dépose un baiser sur le bout de mon sexe. Je grogne de frustration et il prend tout mon membre en bouche, ses doigts jouant avec mes bourses.

La chaleur de sa bouche associée aux mouvements de sa langue m'amène doucement au septième ciel. Je me surprends à donner des coups de reins pour aller à la rencontre de cette caverne chaude. Heero retire sa bouche de mon sexe pour me présenter ses doigts, que je lèche avidement.

Quand il rentre son premier doigt en moi, je sens une douleur traverser mon corps, mais elle est vite effacée quand il reprend mon sexe dans sa bouche. Il entre un second doigt, le faisant suivre le même rythme qu'au premier, afin de détendre mes muscles. Puis il entre un troisième doigt, sans cesser de sucer mon sexe, il bouge ses doigts plus profondément, plus vite. Il finit par effleurer ma prostate, me faisant voir des milliers d'étoiles. Heureux de sa découverte, il retire ses doigts et entre son sexe dur en moi.

La douleur de la pénétration est plus forte que celle de ses doigts, mais encore une fois elle ne dure pas. Quand il est enfin entièrement en moi, un sentiment de plénitude se répand dans mon corps. Il commence à bouger, réveillant tous les nerfs de mon corps, les enveloppant de plaisir. Plus il bouge, plus mon corps est vivant. Ses mouvements se font plus rapides, plus profonds, et à chaque pénétration il tape contre ma prostate, me faisant presque crier de plaisir. Il imprime le même rythme que son bassin à mon sexe, m'empêchant d'échapper au plaisir qu'il me procure, même si je n'ai pas envie d'échapper à ce plaisir.

Je ne suis plus très loin de l'extase. Je sens mon corps se cambrer de plus en plus pour m'empaler moi-même sur Heero. Je le laisse entrer au plus profond de moi, de mon corps, de mon cœur. Puis mon souffle se coupe et ma vision devient blanche. Je crie en me répandant entre nos deux ventres. Après quelques coups de bassins Heero rejette la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, alors que je le sens se répandre en moi. Une chaleur s'installe en moi, témoignant de notre amour.

Heero se laisse retomber dans mes bras, épuisé. Il m'embrasse le cou, alors que lentement nous reprenons nos esprits. Il se retire doucement pour ne pas me faire mal et une impression de vide s'installe en moi. Je le serre dans mes bras après avoir ramené la couverture sur nous.

Heero s'endort, la tête au creux de mon épaule. Je suis heureux, Heero m'aime et on a fait l'amour. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour Heero puisse m'aimer. Je laisse le sommeil m'amener au pays des songes, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quand je me réveille ce matin j'ai le sentiment d'être en sécurité et je suis heureux.

J'ouvre les yeux et je tombe sur deux yeux cobalt, qui me dévisagent tendrement.

« Ohayo Duo-koi », me dit mon Japonais avec un sourire.

« Ohayo Hee-chan. »

Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, me serrant encore plus contre lui. Je me colle à son torse et y dépose des petits baisers pendant que sa main caresse mes cheveux.

« On doit se lever, on part dans une heure », finit-il par dire.

Je soupire et je sens qu'il rigole silencieusement.

« Tu n'as pas envie de revoir les autre ? » il me demande.

« Si, mais ça veut dire que je devrai faire comme si il se passait rien entre nous, non ? », je lui demande.

Il semble réfléchir à la proposition.

« Disons que tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant, mais il ne faut pas que ça gêne le travail », il me dit.

« Donc tu n'es pas contre un bisous même si les autres pilotes sont là ? »

« Ca me gêne pas. Ca fera un peu comme Quatre et Trowa. » Je lui sourit et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

« D'accord alors si tu es occupé je t'embête pas, mais sinon je fais ce que je veux », je lui dit.

« Ouais et c'est pareil pour moi », il me répond avant de me plaquer sur le matelas.

« D'accord Hee-chan, mais en attendant il faut se préparer, se laver, manger et partir voir les mads avec Luna, donc debout petit pervers. »

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de se lever et aller se laver. Je me lève pour aller déjeuner. Quand j'entre dans la cuisine Luna me fait un grand sourire.

« Alors bien dormi ? », elle me demande.

« On ne peut mieux », je lui réponds avec un grand sourire.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, Heero semble être quelqu'un de bien », elle me dit en me tendant des tartines.

« Oui, j'ai de la chance. »

Heero entre à son tour dans la cuisine. Il me sourit et s'assoit devant son bol de café.

Quand on est tous prêts on s'installe dans la voiture et on part, direction la base pour une rencontre avec les profs.

Quand on arrive, Heero me secoue pour que je me réveille et on se dirige tous les trois vers la salle de réunion.

« Reï attend-nous ici », lui indique Heero, « On viendra te chercher. Surtout ne parle à personne. » Luna hoche la tête et s'assoit sur un des sièges. C'est à ce moment que Sally arrive :

« Ah ! vous voilà. Duo après tu passeras dans mon cabinet que je regarde ton dos. »

« D'ac Sally », elle s'apprête à repartir, mais je la rappelle : « Sally est-ce que tu es libre là ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Tu pourrais rester avec Reï le temps qu'on parle aux profs. Enfin est-ce que tu peux lui tenir compagnie un peu, s'il te plait », je lui demande.

Elle dévisage Luna et replonge son regard dans le mien. Puis elle me répond :

« Je suppose que je ne dois pas poser de questions. D'accord pas de problème. »

Je lui sourit et la remercie, puis Heero frappe à la porte des Mads et on entre.

°°°°

* * *

please reviews! 


	17. Chapter 17

nda : enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic. je suis désolée du retard mais entre la reprise des cours, taper mes cours, ne pas prendre de retard et essayer de trouver une meilleure fin à cette fic, je crois que je me suis faite engloutir. enfin je publie la fin de cette histoire que je n'ai pas vraiment changée si ce n'est le fait que j'ai décidé que Heero aurait le mot de la fin car c'est aussi lui qui a lancé l'histoire dans le premier chapitre. au début la fin n'était pas un POV.

donc je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre qui est le plus long de la fic et que vous avez attendu pendant deux mois. mon dieu je suis autant en retard!!! je suis vraiment désolée. méchante max, pas bien.

bref la fic est finie donc à la prochaine fic, sûrement une Gundam encore, même si j'ai une fic Naruto en prépa...

bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Chapitre 16 : _**

**POV Duo**

« Pilotes 01 et 02, quel plaisir de vous revoir », lance la voix ironique de J, quand nous entrons dans la salle où tous les Mads sont réunis.

« Professeurs », répond Heero en s'avançant un peu plus dans la salle.

« Maintenant que le pilote 02 est en état je veux obtenir toutes les réponses à mes questions », continue J en me dévisageant.

G remue sur son siège, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le ton de son collègue. Je m'avance également et demande au prof J de poser ses questions. Je suis prêt à lui répondre, mais pas à toutes ses questions.

« Comment vous êtes-vous fait arrêter lors de la dernière mission ? »

« Le soldat de OZ infiltré dans l'école m'a reconnu. C'était le même qui m'avait arrêter à la mission précédente », je lui réponds calmement sans le lâcher du regard.

« Pourquoi les Gundams ont été utilisés dans cette mission ? »

Comme je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, je laisse Heero répondre à cette question.

« On les a utilisés comme diversion pour pouvoir infiltrer la base et récupérer Duo et également miner cette base. »

J n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ce genre d'initiatives, mais comme il y a une base en moins chez OZ, il ne peut pas dire grand-chose.

« Qui est cette fille que vous avez ramenée ? », demande à nouveau J. J'attends quelques secondes avant de répondre, mais cette fois-ci je regarde G.

« Elle s'appelle Luna Maxwell », G à les yeux exorbités de surprise, « c'est ma sœur jumelle. »

Tous les profs restent silencieux, trop surpris par cette révélation, puis finalement G prend la parole :

« Tu es sûr que c'est elle ? Je pensais qu'elle était morte. »

« Oui c'est elle, moi aussi j'ai cru qu'elle était morte, mais c'est bien elle. »

J'hésite à continuer, mais Heero en profite pour le faire à ma place.

« Elle travaillait pour OZ, mais elle les a trahit pour sauver Duo lors de la dernière mission. Et elle nous prouvé qu'elle était bien sa sœur. »

« Quelles preuves a-t-elle amenées ? », demande J énervé.

Heero me regarde et me demande s'il peut aller la chercher pour qu'elle puisse s'expliquer. J'acquiesce et il ouvre la porte et appelle Luna, qui entre dans la pièce.

Comme aucun de nous ne lui montre la preuve qu'il attend, J s'adresse directement à Luna :

« Quelle preuve avez-vous pour montrer que vous êtes la sœur du pilote02 ? »

Elle me regarde, un peu nerveuse, et je lui pose la main sur l'épaule pour la rassurer et elle se redresse un peu avant de répondre.

« Je crois que Solo, enfin Duo, devrait vous montrer ce qui lui appartient en premier », elle se retourne vers moi et désigne du doigt l'endroit où je cache mon pendentif. Je le cherche dans mon col, mais je ne le trouve pas. Au moment où je vais dire quelque chose Heero m'interrompt :

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? », il sort de son col ma chaîne et la croix accrochée dessus. Je suis étonné, mais je lui sourit et reprend ma chaîne quand il me la tend.

« Cette chaîne et ce pendentif sont des cadeaux que m'a fait le Père Maxwell sur L2 », je précise aux profs qui n'ont pas l'air de comprendre.

« Dessus il y a l'initiale de mon prénom et de celui de ma sœur. Ainsi que la date de notre arrivée à l'Eglise. » Je tends ma chaîne argentée au prof G pour qu'il la voit de plus près.

« Set L ? Pourquoi S ? », me demande G.

« Mon prénom sur L2 était Solo, quand je suis parti j'ai changé de nom », je lui réponds.

« Je ne vois toujours pas de preuve », précise J.

Je me retourne vers Luna et tend la main. Elle détache sa chaîne et me la donne.

« Ce cadeau était le même pour ma sœur, sauf que pour elle le Père Maxwell a choisi la couleur de l'or au lieu de celle de l'argent. »

Je tends la chaîne à G et il l'examine. Il finit par relever la tête e me sourit.

« Je pense qu'en effet c'est une preuve acceptable. »

« Non, n'importe qui aurait pu savoir tout ça et donner ce pendentif à cette fille pour qu'elle joue un rôle », s'exclame J avec force.

« Je ne pense pas. Même moi, qui suis son mentor, je ne connaissais pas l'existence des deux pendentifs. De plus j'avais demandé qu'on retrouve le corps de Luna, mais personne ne l'a vu dans les débris, alors qu'il y avait encore les corps du père et de la sœur. Luna puis-je te poser une question à laquelle seul les proches de Duo sur L2 peuvent répondre ? »

Luna acquiesce :

« Bien, mais avant que tu ne répondes, saches que dans cette pièce on est que deux à connaître la réponse, Duo et moi. Il faudra donc que tu sois très claire dans ta réponse. » G me regarde quelques secondes puis demande à Luna : « Pourquoi Duo laisse ses cheveux pousser ? »

Je sens tous les regards sur moi, puis quand Luna prend la parole l'attention se tourne vers elle.

« C'est une promesse qu'il m'a faite quand notre mère est morte. On avait cinq ans et on vivait dans la rue. Il m'a dit un jour que tant qu'il y aurait des orphelins comme nous sur L2, qu'il laisserait ses cheveux pousser. Il a choisi les cheveux parce qu'il avait rien d'autre. » Luna s'arrête. Je sens le regard d'Heero sur moi.

« Merci Luna. Maintenant qu'on sait que tu es la sœur de Duo il va falloir décider de ce qu'on va faire de toi », dit G.

« Je crois que je pourrai vous montrer que je ne suis plus de Oz en vous donnant le peu d'info que j'ai. De plus j'ai cru comprendre que les pilotes partaient en mission, je pourrai peut-être vous renseigner sur la base ? »

« Luna tu es sûre de ce que tu fais. Une fois que tu nous aura donner des info tu seras vraiment un traître ? », je lui demande.

« Oui je suis sûre. C'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état. Je te dois bien ça », elle me lance un regard qui ne tolère aucunes répliques.

« Dites moi le nom de la base et je vous direz les officiers qui sont à l'intérieur et les projets qui s'y développent, si je le sais », dit-elle aux profs.

Aucun prof ne semble vouloir répondre.

« La base de St Andrew aux Etats-Unis », répond Heero sous les protestations des profs.

« Il devait y avoir un changement de direction là bas, car le Lieutenant Zech changeait de base. Donc aujourd'hui elle doit être dirigée par le Lieutenant Oishi et il 1500 hommes sous son commandement », décidément toujours le même.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » demande J suspicieux.

« J'étais sous les ordres de Oishi et je devais partir avec lui », lui répond Luna toujours aussi calme.

« Je demande la permission de me joindre à la mission », je lance dans le silence ambiant.

« Quoi, mais t'es malade. Tu es encore blessé », me lance Heero légèrement excédé. Je l'ignore.

« G, je demande votre permission de faire cette mission. Vous savez très bien qu'il faut être cinq pour cette mission. Mes blessures ne me gêneront pas. Et je demande aussi à être un des deux pilotes qui infiltreront la base. » Je crois que Heero est pas loin de vouloir me caser la figure.

G me dévisage comme pour me sonder. Je soutiens son regard.

« J'accepte pilote 02 », il finit par me dire.

« Vous allez le laisser aller dans cette base alors qu'il n'est pas en état ? Vous êtes aussi fou que lui », s'écrie Heero hors de lui.

J semble choqué des réactions de son élève, je suis sûr qu'il se demande où son entraînement intensif a échoué. Je m'approche d'Heero et lui pose la main sur l'épaule.

« Shinigami a une mission et j'allais pas vous laisser aller affronter la mort sans vous aider. De toutes manières j'ai l'intention de revenir vivant, et j'ai bien l'intention qu'on en revienne tous vivants !. » Heero me regarde droit dans les yeux, comme G l'a fait il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et finalement il se détend.

« Tu es complètement fou et tu as intérêt à revenir. »

« Bon maintenant que ce détail est réglé j'ai envie de rentrer à la planque », je lance avec un bâillement. « G, j'aimerai aussi vous parler en privé. »

G acquiesce et on s'éclipse de la salle sous le regard des autres profs. Une fois ma demande de faire protéger Luna, sans en parler aux autre profs, acceptée, je dis au revoir à Luna et je repars avec mon Japonais sous le bras. On retourne à la planque rejoindre nos amis. Bien sûr après avoir pris le temps de passer voir notre médecin de famille.

**POV Heero**

On vient de laisser Luna aux bons soins de G et on rentre à la planque.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que Duo s'infiltre avec moi dans cette base. En plus avec ses blessures le danger qu'il se fasse prendre est augmenté. Pourquoi il veut absolument faire cette mission ? D'accord il y a Oishi, mais je lui ai promis de lui ramener vivant, alors pourquoi il veut, quand même venir ?

Je sors de mes pensées quand j'entends sa voix résonner dans la voiture.

« Hee-chan je suis désolé. »

« De quoi ? », je lui demande.

« Pour la mission. Mais hier quand tu m'en as parlé j'ai réalisé qu'à quatre vous auriez du mal à en sortir tous vivants. Et je ne veux pas que vous mouriez. Si je viens ça fait trois Gundams dehors en diversion avec toujours deux pilotes à l'intérieur », me répond-t-il. Il s'arrête de parler comme si il pensait que j'allais m'énerver. Mais je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi il veut venir.

« Baka. Tu es prêt à risquer ta vie pour réduire un risque, qui ne sera jamais nul ?! »

« Je ne compte pas mourir dans cette mission. »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt. Si tu fais ça je te jure que je viendrais te chercher en enfer pour te botter les fesses », je réplique.

« Toi non plus tu n'as pas le droit de mourir pendant cette mission. Sinon je ne saurais plus quoi faire », il baisse la tête et rougit.

« Duo promets-moi de ne pas forcer. Tes blessures sont encore fraîches. Même Sally n'était pas d'accord pour que tu fasses une mission avant encore une semaine », je lui dis.

« Pourtant hier elles ont tenu le coup mes cicatrices », il me répond et là c'est moi qui rougit. « Ne te fais pas de soucis, ça ira bien. Maintenant j'ai un peu plus de raisons de me battre, qu'il y quatre jours, donc je ne me laisserai pas prendre facilement. De plus j'ai un compte à régler avec un certain lieutenant. » Son ton est effrayant, Shinigami est de sortie.

On arrive à la planque et Duo a à peine le temps de sortir de la voiture qu'une furie blonde lui saute dessus.

« Oui Quat-chan, moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir, mais là je ne peux plus respirer », dit Duo mort de rire.

« On c'est tellement inquiété pour toi. Tu es guéri ? Tu ne t'es pas trop disputé avec Heero ? Comment ça c'est passé avec les profs ? Où est Luna ? »

« Je vais bien. Je ne me suis pas disputé avec Heero. Les profs vont bien, je part avec vous en mission et Luna est restée à la base sous la protection de G et elle va bien », répond Duo en souriant à l'attitude de Quatre.

« Quoi tu fais la mission avec nous ?, mais ils sont pas bien les profs, tu es blessé. Tu as refusé j'espère », s'indigna Quatre.

« C'est moi qui ai demandé à faire la mission, G a accepté. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis en forme. »

« Mais pourquoi tu veux faire cette mission ? », demande le blond un peu perdu.

« Disons que j'ai quelque chose à faire là-bas », lui répond Duo en mode Shinigami.

« Donc Maxwell est de la partie ? Quel est son rôle ? », demande Wufei.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Wuffy », dit Duo en reprenant son sourire.

« M'appelle pas comme ça », et le Chinois le menace avec son katana. Duo lui tire la langue.

« Alors, quels sont les changements ? », demande Trowa avec calme.

« Il y aura trois Gundams dehors qui casseront du MS », je leur dis une fois que nous sommes tous dans le salon, « Shelong, Sandrock et HeavyHarms. Duo et moi on entre pour miner et récupérer le fichier. Des questions ? », je leur demande.

« Oui », répond Quatre, « Duo est-il vraiment en état pour faire cette mission ? »

Je regarde Duo, il se lève et retire sa chemise pour montrer ses cicatrices. Elles sont encore fragiles mais elles sont fermées. Son dos est plein de marques maintenant.

« Je me sens prêt à faire cette mission », dit Duo en remettant sa chemise, une fois que toutes les réactions se sont arrêtées.

« Je crois en effet qu'il peut faire cette mission », je dis pour le soutenir.

Cette réaction de ma part à l'air de surprendre les pilotes. Je les comprends, celui qui n'a aucune émotion et qui ne vit que pour ses missions viens de défendre quelqu'un qui met en péril leur mission.

Duo me sourit et me lance :

« Merci Hee-chan. » Les autres sont encore plus surpris parce que je n'ai pas réagi au surnom.

« Euh…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici », demande Wufei.

« Rien », répond Duo. « Du moins rien qui nécessite une explication. »

La réponse un peu froide de et directe de Duo a vexé un peu notre Chinois.

« Bon si on parlait de la mission maintenant », je propose pour détourner leur attention.

Quand le briefing est terminé on part tous se coucher car la nuit est déjà tombée depuis un long moment. Duo et moi sommes les derniers à monter. Une fois dans la chambre il s'assoit sur mon lit.

« Merci pour tout à l'heure. Je crois que Wufei va m'en vouloir demain », il me dit avec un sourire timide. Je m'assois à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi tu lui a répondu qu'il n'y avait rien ? Je sais que tu as envie de leur dire pour nous, alors pourquoi le cacher ? »

« C'était pas le moment d'avoir cette discussion. Sinon ils auraient sûrement pensé que tu acceptais de me prendre dans la mission car on est ensemble. Je préfère qu'on leur dise au retour de la mission. Sauf si ça te gène ? », me répondit-il gêné par ses paroles.

Je le regarde attentivement pour mieux le comprendre, il est si beau. Je lui caresse la joue et lui sourit.

« Tant que je sais que tu m'aimes ça me va », je lui souffle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il répond à mon baiser et je l'allonge sur le lit doucement. Je le sens se crisper quand son dos touche le matelas.

« Duo ça va ? », je m'inquiète.

« Je crois que j'ai trop forcé sur mon dos. »

« Baka, tu aurais du me dire que ça te faisait mal. Montre moi ça », je lui demande.

Il enlève sa chemise doucement et je remarque que deux de ses cicatrices se sont un peu ouvertes. Je me lève et prend la crème que Sally m'a donnée et je l'applique sur son dos en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Quand je range la crème je vois que Duo hésite à me demander quelque chose, je le regarde en silence et j'attends qu'il se décide.

« Tu pourrais ne pas le dire aux autres que mes blessures me font encore mal, sinon ils feront tout pour que je ne fasse pas la mission. »

J'acquiesce doucement. Je commence à me préparer pour la nuit quand il recommence à parler avec une voix encore plus hésitante :

« Heero je peux quand même dormir avec toi ? »

J'ai presque envie de rire tellement il est mignon comme ça, on dirait un gamin perdu.

« J'y comptais bien. Maintenant qu'on est ensemble je vais être une vraie sangsue », je lui dis avec un grand sourire.

Il me sourit également et s'installe sous mes couvertures où je le rejoins peu après. Il se serre contre moi et, en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, je passe mon bras autour de sa taille. On s'endort rapidement, au chaud dans notre petit cocon.

C'est aujourd'hui la mission. Je sens que les autres pilotes se doutent qu'il y a quelque chose entre Duo et moi, mais ils n'en parlent pas. Par contre Quatre ne se gène pas pour montrer qu'il n'apprécie pas trop que Duo soit de la partie. Mais notre Américain ne se démonte pas pour si peu.

« Ecoute Quatre, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, et ça me fait plaisir que tu tiennes autant à moi, mais il faut que je fasse cette mission », lui dit Duo pour la troisième fois en deux heures.

« Pourquoi tu veux absolument faire cette mission ? », lui demande le petit Arabe. Mais Duo ne lui répond pas.

« C'est vrai Maxwell pourquoi tu veux à tous prix rentrer dans cette base ? Tu pourrais au moins nous dire ça », siffla Wufei.

Je regarde Duo essayer de ne pas crier qu'on le laisse tranquille sans pouvoir l'aider.

« Et toi Heero pourquoi tu le laisses faire ? Tu sais qu'il peut y rester alors dit lui d'abandonner », s'écrie Quatre.

« Heero n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire et je ne lui obéirais pas même si il voulait essayer de m'empêcher d'y aller », répond Duo. « Quatre j'y vais car il y a quelqu'un là dedans qui est une cible du Shinigami. Et je te raconterai tout après la mission, maintenant tu nous excuses mais Heero et moi partons pour la base. » Sur cette dernière phrase Duo se lève et part de la salle et se dirige vers la cachette des Gundams. Je me lève et le suit, je m'arrête quand Trowa me lance :

« Protège-le, il en aura besoin. On compte sur toi. » J e hoche la tête et sort pour prendre Wing. Les autres nous laisse trente minutes d'avance avant de partir aussi.

On est arrivé à notre cachette, on dépose nos Gundams et on sort. On se dirige à pied vers la base cachée dans les montagnes. Le regard de Duo a déjà changé alors que nous ne sommes pas encore dans la base. Il est vraiment en colère pour que déjà Shinigami se mette en chasse. Un peu avant d'arriver je lui fait signe de s'arrêter et je lui tend un émetteur. Il le prend et le met, puis on repart et on entre dans la base. On se sépare, lui s'occupe des bombes et moi du fichier informatique. On doit se retrouver dans vingt minutes.

En moins de cinq minutes je suis devant l'écran de l'ordi principal, j'ai assommé les trois gardes de la pièce et je les ai attachés, sans problème. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour trouver le fichier du nouveau MS, de le télécharger et de laisser un cadeau vérolé à OZ. Puis je pars pour rejoindre Duo à notre point de RDV.

« 01 à 02, mission accomplie. »

« 02 à 01 je pose la dernière bombe et j'arrive. »

Quelques minutes plus tard je suis au point de RDV et Duo me rejoint assez vite. Il me sourit, mais je remarque qu'il a du sang sur son col.

« Des problèmes ? », je lui demande.

« Juste deux soldats un peu curieux », il me répond. « Ca te gêne si on part à la recherche de Oishi ? J'ai un compte à régler. »

« Non. Il nous reste dix minutes avant l'arrivée des autres donc on a un peu de temps », je lui répond. Je sais qu'il veut le trouver et le tuer lui-même, donc je lui ai laissé une marge dans le planning de la mission.

« Bien, alors on va au premier, je pense qu'il doit y être », me précise-t-il quand je l'interroge du regard.

Je suis donc Duo dans les couloirs de la base à la recherche du lieutenant Oishi. On rencontre quelques gardes, mais ils n'ont pas le temps de donner l'alerte qu'ils sont déjà morts. Apparemment Shinigami est de mauvaise humeur.

Puis Duo ouvre la porte des appartements du lieutenant. Il est là, dans son lit avec une jeune fille qui pleure pour qu'il arrête. Elle doit avoir notre âge pas plus. Ce mec est vraiment un porc. Il se relève quand il nous entend entrer dans sa chambre. Duo ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler, il le frappe au visage de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant par terre. J'en profite pour m'approcher de la fille et essaye de la rassurer.

« Ca t'a pas suffit de violer ma sœur, maintenant tu as une nouvelle victime », siffle Duo, étrangement calme. Ce qui en général un mauvais signe pour ses ennemis.

« Je ne connais pas ta sœur. Par contre je veux bien m'occuper de toi si tu veux », lui dit Oishi en se relevant.

« Ma sœur est le soldat Maxwell », lui précise Duo, « Et plus jamais tu poseras tes mains sur quelqu'un. »

Oishi lui ris au nez : « Parce que c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher. Tu es trop faible et tu as trop peur de moi. »

« Tu as essayé de détruire ce que j'ai de plus cher et ça tu vas le payer. »

Duo est toujours calme, c'est bizarre. Oishi essaye de donner un coup à Duo, ce dernier l'évite en se décalant légèrement. Mais Oishi arrive a attraper une main de Duo et il l'empêche de bouger. Il lui donne un grand coup dans le ventre. Je veux intervenir, mais Duo m'en empêche.

Duo libère son bras de la prise Oishi et lui décoche une droite au visage. Oishi à la lèvre ouverte, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir vraiment senti le coup de Duo. Le lieutenant attrape Duo par les cheveux pour l'immobiliser, mais il ne peut pas éviter le coup de couteau de Duo. La lame entre dans son flanc, puis Duo la ressort et la replante un peu plus haut, plus près du poumon. Après trois coups Oishi lâche les cheveux de Duo.

Du sang coule de la lame de Duo, il sourit à son adversaire qui se tient les côtes, les mains pleines de sang. Avec souplesse Duo esquive le coup de Oishi et lui plante son couteau dans le ventre, où il le laisse. Duo sort un autre couteau et attaque. Il fonce sur Oishi lui décoche un coup de poing dans le ventre, près du couteau et l'immobilise contre le mur. Sa lame est collée à la gorge du lieutenant, qui parait surpris de ne pas avoir réussi à avoir flancher son adversaire en le terrifiant.

« Maintenant je vais savourer ta mort pour venger ma sœur », il dit calmement à Oishi en lui tranchant doucement la gorge, pour que sa victime ne meure pas trop vite et qu'elle sente tout.

Le sang lui gicle au visage, mais ça ne le gêne pas, il continue d'élargir le trou dans la gorge de Oishi. Ce dernier essaye de se libérer de Duo, mais il est affaibli par la perte de sang et la peur de la mort. Il s'écroule sur le sol dans un long râle avant rendre son dernier souffle. Duo est debout à côté du cadavre, le visage couvert de sang et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Je reste là à le regarder. Je sors de ma contemplation quand j'entends des soldats se précipiter vers nous.

« Duo il faut qu'on sorte de là maintenant », je lui dit. Il sort de sa torpeur et me regarde, les yeux encore perdus dans sa rage, enfin il hoche la tête et sort son arme. On sort dans le couloir Duo devant et moi derrière avec la jeune fille dans les bras. Elle s'est évanouie depuis le début de l'affrontement entre Duo et Oishi. En même temps je la comprend, ils faisaient peur tous les deux, dans leur folie meurtrière.

Il ne nous reste plus que deux minutes pour sortir de cette base avant l'arrivée des autres et le feu d'artifice. Duo fait le ménage pendant que je cours vers la sortie la plus proche. Deux soldats apparaissent devant moi comme par magie. Je ne peux rien faire avec la fille dans mes bras. Au moment où ils font pour tirer ils s'écroulent, le premier une balle dans la tête, le second un couteau dans la gorge. Je reprends ma course, Duo sur mes talons.

« 04 à 01et 02, on arrive, sortez vite de cette base. »

« 01 à 04 on sort dans quelques secondes », je réponds à Quatre sans cesser ma course dans les couloirs de la base.

On est arrivé devant la sortie, mais elle est bloquée par cinq gardes, qui semblent ravis de nous voir. Duo ne s'en sortira pas seul cette fois-ci. Je veux poser la fille, mais Duo me fait signe de ne pas le faire.

« Quand je te le dis tu fonces, je te rejoins dehors », il me dit.

« Non. Tu ne peux pas t'occuper des cinq gardes tout seul, surtout dans ton état. »

« Fait ce que je te dis », il m'ordonne. C'est la première fois qu'il m'ordonne quelque chose.

« Maintenant », il lance en se jetant en avant, le flingue dans une main et des lames dans l'autre. Je me ressaisi et cours vers la sortie, pendant que Duo s'occupe des soldats. Je me prends une balle dans la cuisse, mais je continue de courir. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter, même si je dois avouer que ça fait mal.

Dehors les Gundams viennent d'arriver. Ils se battent contre les MS d'OZ. Je continue à courir pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous, qu'on a fixé avec les trois pilotes. Arrivé là je pose la fille au sol et je vérifie son état. Elle n'est pas blessée, elle s'en sortira sûrement. Elle est juste en état de choc. Une fois que j'ai finit de l'examiner je m'assois dans l'herbe et attend que Duo et les autres arrivent, en essayant de ne pas m'inquiéter.

Une demi-heure après Duo n'est toujours pas là. Je suis de plus en plus inquiet. Les trois autres pilotes arrivent et me lancent des regards curieux, ainsi qu'à la fille.

« Qui est-ce ? », demande Quatre.

« Je ne sais pas, elle se faisait violer donc on la sauvée. »

Quatre l'examine à son tour, puis il relève la tête et cherche quelque chose.

« Où est Duo ? », il finit par demander.

« Je ne sais pas. Quand on était devant la sortie on s'est fait attaquer et il m'a dit de partir devant, qu'il arrivait », je lui réponds en essayant de cacher que je suis mort d'inquiétude.

« Il était encore à l'intérieur quand on a attaqué !? », s'exclame Wufei « Il faut aller le chercher tout de suite. » Il se lève pour faire exactement ça, mais je le retiens.

« Il a dit de l'attendre. »

« Yui il ne reviendra peut-être pas. Il peut être blessé ou capturé », il me lance avec un regard noir.

« Il reviendra, il me l'a dit. Je lui fait confiance », cette fois ma voix tremble quand je parle.

Wufei veut répliquer quelque chose, mais Trowa l'en empêche.

« Il va revenir Wufei. Il m'a promis de ne pas mourir », je continue dans un chuchotement coupé de sanglots.

Wufei se rassoit et croise les bras, pendant que Quatre soigne ma blessure, que j'avais fini par oublier avec mon angoisse. Quand il a finit il se lève et va se rassoire à côté de Trowa qui le prend dans ses bras pour le rassurer un peu. Puis nous attendons en silence, parfois je chuchote qu'il va revenir, pour me rassurer plus que les autres, mais sinon personne ne parle.

« Il va revenir », je dis une nième fois.

Puis on entend remuer dans les fourrés sur notre gauche. On se retourne tous dans un même mouvement sur nos gardes, quand Duo sort des buissons, légèrement amoché, mais vivant.

Je me précipite vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Et je le réprimande pour m'avoir fait peur à ce point :

« La prochaine fois que tu me fais ce coup là c'est moi qui t'achève »

Il me sourit et me dit :

« Je ne mens jamais et je t'ai promis de revenir. »

Pour toute réponse je l'embrasse avec fougue, tellement soulagé qu'il soit vivant.

Les autres nous regardent bouches bées, choqués de mon geste. Mais je m'en fous, je serre Duo contre moi pour être sûr qu'il est bien là, vivant.

« Comment va la fille ? », il me demande.

« En état de choc et je la comprends », je le sens qui se crispe de rage à nouveau. « Duo tu as tué le gars qui leur a fait ça, ça ne sert plus à rien d'être énervé. »

« Je sais mais si Zech n'avait pas été là, aujourd'hui Luna aurait été à la place de cette fille », il me dit.

« Oishi est mort. Et Zech était là. Luna est une fille forte elle s'en sortira et tu es là pour l'aider maintenant. »

« C'était donc ça la raison de la sortie de Shinigami », déclara Quatre qui venait de comprendre. « Duo tu aurais pu nous le dire non ? »

« Si je l'avais fait ma rage aurait pu se libérer devant vous ou sur vous, donc je n'ai pas pris de risques », il lui répond.

« Bon on rentre ? », demande Trowa après un silence lourd. J'acquiesce et je me baisse pour reprendre la fille dans mes bras, et me dirige vers le Wing. Duo monte dans Deathscythe et on repart vers notre planque pour attendre la prochaine mission et en espérant que cette guerre sera bientôt finie. Tout ce que je sais c'est que quoi qu'il arrive Duo sera près de moi et os amis seront toujours là pour nous.

_owari  
_

* * *

une petite review de fin??? please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! je me mets à genoux devant vous!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
